Perfect Drug
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Percy Weasley ist ein Langweiler und er ist es gerne. Dumm nur, wenn sich jemand in den Kopf gesetzt hat, genau das zu ändern. Egal wie sehr Percy sich auch dagegen wehrt, ein bisschen Rumtreiber steckt dennoch in jedem...
1. Von Slytherins und Gryffindors

_Disclaimer: Alle HP Chars gehören J.K. Rowling und dying beauty hat allein Schuld an dieser Fanfiction. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass nicht viele Leute hier reinschauen werden, denn der Charakter ist... nun ja... speziell? Percy/OC, das hab ich echt noch nicht gelesen, also schreibe ich es halt selbst. Immer muss man alles alleine machen. Spielt während des dritten Bandes und somit in Percys letztem Schuljahr, auf die Ereignisse dort wird nicht so recht eingegangen, weil. Ja, richtig, weil! Titel und mein zauberhafter, schlauer Einstimmer gehören dieses Mal Nine Inch Nails. Dieses Mal weniger düster, dafür frecher :D_

Perfect Drug

_I got my head but my head is unraveling  
Can't keep control ca't keep track of where it's traveling  
I got my heart but my heart's no good  
You're the only one that's understood _

_Turn off the sun pull the stars fom the sky  
The more I give to you the more I die _

..::~::..

Mitternacht war längst vorbei, doch in einem Schlafsaal der Slytherins brannte immer noch Licht. Fünf Mädchen saßen dort auf ihren Betten und hatten sich ein paar Schlucke Feuerwhiskey genehmigt, sie kicherten furchtbar albern und tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander. Das war Slytherins diesjährige Abschlussklasse. Zumindest ein Teil davon, angeführt von Holly McNair. Die Mädchen waren eine berüchtigte Clique. Vor allem deswegen, weil sie allesamt um ihren reinblütigen Status wussten und generell nicht viel von Regeln hielten. Neben der hochgewachsenen Holly saß ihre beste Freundin Ashley Judge, die sich erst letzten Monat aufgrund einer Wette den Schädel kahl rasiert hatte, auf dem Himmelbett gegenüber, lümmelte sich die etwas kräftigere, aber schlagfertige Madison Goyle, und Nina Dawlish und Alba Ambassador saßen auf dem Teppich. Alba hatte die Whiskeyflasche umklammert und weigerte sich im Moment sie herauszurücken.

Die hellsten mochten diese fünf Mädchen vielleicht nicht sein und auch nie werden, doch sie hatten ein Gespür dafür, wie man Menschen nach seiner Pfeife tanzen lassen konnte. Und wann immer sie die Gelegenheit dazu kamen, machten sie einen weiteren Schritt. Wenn es nötig war, dann auch über die Klippe. Darin lag ihr Hauptaugenmerkt, denn verdient hatten sie sich alle gleichermaßen. Wahre Slytherins im Tun und Denken.

„Trink das bloß nicht alleine." mahnte Holly Alba. „Ich möchte auch noch meinen Spaß damit haben."

Trotzig schüttelte Alba den Kopf. „Du hast schon mehr als genug. Du kannst ja nicht einmal mehr gerade stehen."

„Sicher kann ich." Übertrieben sprang Holly hoch und stieß sich den Kopf an ihrem Himmelbett, was ziemliches Gelächter hervorrief.

„Bäh." machte Holly. „Ihr seid einfach herzlos."

„Ich lache nicht mehr, wenn ich mir die Haare nachwachsen lassen darf." sagte Ashley sofort. Das war ihr Thema Nummer eins, seitdem die Haare ab waren.

„Nein." sagte Holly entschieden. „Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden."

„Auch für Slytherins?" wollte Nina wissen.

„Gerade für Slytherins." ereiferte sich Holly und nahm Alba die Flasche aus der Hand.

„Herzlos." schmollte Alba und beschäftigte sich ausgiebig mit den Fusseln auf dem Teppich.

„Slytherin." kiekste Nina. Slytherin war grundsätzlich eine gute Erklärung und gleichzeitig Entschuldigung für sämtliche frechen Sprüche und Gemeinheiten, die die fünf Mädchen ausheckten.

„Wir könnten noch ein bisschen nach draußen gehen. Bevor wir hier drinnen zu laut werden, versteht sich." schlug Madison ein wenig halbherzig vor.

„Ach, nein, lieber nicht." murrte Ashley. „Erinnerst du dich an diesen spießigen Gryffindorvertrauensschüler? Der hat dir und Holly letztes Mal fünf Punkte abgezogen. Das können wir uns im Moment nicht leisten. Die Stundengläser stehen ziemlich gleichauf."

Alba seufzte. „Der hätte aber auch nicht so streng sein brauchen. Ihr wart ja nur ein bisschen draußen."

„Er ist Schulsprecher, natürlich ist er spießig." warf Nina ein.

„Und außerdem sind wir Slytherins." erkläre Holly. „Andersrum hätten unsere Vertrauensschüler den Gryffindors auch so viele Punkte wie Möglich abgenommen."

„Schade eigentlich um ihn. Ich mag seine Locken." sagte Alba verträumt.

Die anderen Mädchen begannen haltlos zu kichern.

„Du und dieser pflichtversessene Blutsverräter? Du bist tief gesunken." gröhlte Madison.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn mag, ich hab nur gesagt, dass er ganz hübsch anzusehen ist. Blut kann man schließlich nicht sehen."

„Oh, er hat reines Blut." schnaufte Ashley vernehmlich. „Aber Verräterblut."

„Außerdem du und er? Nie im Leben, der ist viel zu steif für alles." Für die Wortwahl erntete Holly erneutes Gelächter, doch sie winkte ab.

„Ehrlich Alba, hast du zu viel, oder zu wenig getrunken? Was willst du mit ihm?"

Alba lächelte jedoch. „Ich will, dass er von seinem Pfad einmal abweicht. Das reicht mir schon."

„Das wird er nie und nimmer tun. Schau ihn dir an. Mutters Liebling. Gryffindor. Schülersprecher. Hör mal, Alba, der Typ ist einfach scheiße."

Wieder kicherte die ganze Versammlung.

„Mit ein paar Tricks schafft man bestimmt auch so einen Kerl." meldete sich Nina zu Wort.

„Stimmt." Alba nickte.

„Dann zeig uns, wie du das machen willst." ereiferte sich Holly.

„Kein Problem. Lass das mal meine Sorge sein."

..::~::..

Bis zu diesem Entschluss eines verzogenen Slytherin Görs, hatte Percy Weasley ein vorzeigbares Leben geführt. Nun, das tat er auch jetzt noch, denn er wusste nichts von Albas verrücktem Einfall und genoss eigentlich nur die Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Mochte sein Leben auch vorzeigbar sein, momentan war es ziemlich leer. Seine Freundin Penelope hatte sich von ihm getrennt. Gestern Abend hatte sie ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum bestellt und dann war es einfach vorbei gewesen. Percy jedoch wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie elend ihm zu Mute war und bisher gelang ihm das relativ gut, auch wenn seine kleine Schwester ihm ab und an seltsame Blicke zuwarf und immer wieder fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Er kam nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass ihr wesentlich mehr Dinge auffielen, als allen anderen Menschen um ihn herum. Sogar seinem besten Freund Edgar Phelps war nichts ungewöhnliches aufgefallen, denn er hatte ihn nicht gefragt.

Nach und nach hatte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum gelehrt und Percy dämmerte eine Weile mit seinem Buch auf dem Schoss vor sich hin. Nur noch ein paar Mädchen aus seiner Klasse saßen an einem der Tische und waren in ihren Aufsatz vertieft. Ein Glück, dass Percy schon gestern damit fertig geworden war, denn nachdem er mit Penelope gesprochen hatte, glichen seine Gedanken einem nassen Schwamm, aus dem ständig das Wasser tropfte.

Heute morgen hatte sie sich nicht getraut ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Würde das so bleiben in Zukunft? Wann würde es wohl aufhören, wehzutun? Ein verdammt mieses Gefühl, dass er bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte. Und eigentlich konnte man auf diese Erkenntnis auch verzichten, dachte er griesgrämig bei sich.

Jemand nahm ihm sein Buch weg und Percy sprang erschrocken auf. „Meine Güte..." seine Augen wurden schmal. „Ginny, du solltest schon lange im Bett sein."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich konnte leider nicht schlafen, weil mein großer Bruder mich anlügt."

Percy seufzte. Die Kleine war weder auf den Mund gefallen, noch blöd. Hinter dieser Stirn arbeitete ein messerscharfer Verstand und man konnte ihr genau so wenig vormachen, wie ihrer Mutter.

„Schön." sagte er schließlich. „Penelope hat Schluss gemacht. Gehst du jetzt schlafen?"

Sie ging gar nicht auf seine Frage ein. „Das habe ich mir doch fast gedacht. Warum sonst, konnte sie dir heute nicht einmal in die Augen sehen?"

Darauf wusste Percy keine schlaue Antwort.

„Und jetzt?" Ginny dachte immer praktisch.

„Nichts jetzt." antwortete Percy entschieden. „Du gehst jetzt ins Bett, sonst nichts."

Ginny schien das zu akzeptieren und ging hinüber zur Treppe. Ein Glück, dass die wenigen übrig gebliebenen Schüler nichts mitbekommen hatten, denn dann hätte er sich in Grund und Boden geschämt.

„Aber Perce, mach dir nichts draus. Die war eh komisch."

Er winkte ihr zum Abschied und verzog sich hinter sein Buch. Er brauchte jedenfalls nicht auch noch das Mitleid seiner kleinen Schwester, denn jetzt, nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte er sich noch schlechter. Er verbannte Penelopes Gesicht aus seinen Gedanken und versuchte sich auf die Buchstaben zu konzentrieren, doch alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen.

Nur, um sich nicht wieder das Gespräch mit Penelope in Erinnerung rufen zu müssen, stand er auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste sowieso noch eine letzte Runde durch die anliegenden Korridore machen, da konnte er das genau so gut jetzt tun.

Er erleuchtete seinen Zauberstab und schritt die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen war es noch dunkler, offenbar mussten einige Kerzen neu entzündet werden.

Als er um die Ecke trat, sah er eine schwarze Gestalt zur Seite huschen. Vermutlich wieder irgendwelche Schüler auf Abwegen. Dabei war es allen Schülern ausdrücklich verboten worden, sich auf nächtliche Erkundungstouren zu begeben, Hogwarts beherbergte immerhin Dementoren, die nach einem Schwerverbrecher suchten. Die Schritte verklangen, doch wer auch immer da geflüchtet war, befand sich nun in einer Sackgasse, denn der Gang führte dort nicht weiter.

„Wer ist da?" verlangte er zu wissen.


	2. Nicht lustig

Eine Stimme flüsterte ein paar Worte, scheinbar war die Gestalt nicht allein. Dann hörte er das Gekicher eines Mädchens und dann fiel das Licht seines Zauberstabes auf drei Slytherin Mädchen, die sich hinter einem der Vorhänge herum gedrückt hatten.

„Ach." machte er. „Habe ich euch nicht schon vor ein paar Tagen erwischt?"

Eines der Mädchen prustete albern los. „Er hat ein gutes Gedächtnis." kicherte die eine, während sie so tat, als ob er gar nicht da wäre. Sie sah ein wenig merkwürdig aus mit ihrer beinahe Glatze, die Haare mochten vielleicht drei Millimeter lang sein.

Das etwas kräftigere Mädchen zerrte eine Dritte nach vorne, die ebenso wie die anderen über das ganze Gesicht lachte, jedoch erschrak, als man sie plötzlich vor schickte.

Percy war nicht nach Lachen zumute und sie schien seinen strengen Blick zu verstehen, denn sie hielt, im Gegensatz zu ihren Freundinnen tatsächlich den Mund.

„Alba hier..." dabei wies das kräftige Mädchen mit den langen, schwarzen Locken auf das Mädchen, das ganz vorne stand. „...wollte dich nur gerne sehen. Sie ist ein wenig verliebt in dich."

Percy seufzte. Falscher Zeitpunkt, falscher Witz. „Lustig." kommentierte er, obwohl er genau registrierte, dass das Mädchen, was die Andere Alba genannt hatte, ziemlich rot wurde, obwohl es recht Dunkel war. Das war verrückt. Und ziemlicher Unsinn. Er hatte nicht gescherzt, zwei von ihnen hatte er schon einmal erwischt diese Woche. Das hieß, er würde sie Professor Mc Gonagall melden. Alba würde er einen Punkt abziehen, so war zumindest die Regel.

„Mit euch Beiden wird sich Professor Mc Gonagall befassen." sagte er schlicht und wies auf die zwei ungleichen Mädchen, die sich immer noch hinter ihrer Freundin zu verstecken schienen. „Dir ziehe ich einen Punkt für Slytherin ab."

Seltsamerweise schien Alba das nicht zu stören, denn sie warf ihre schwarze Mähne zurück und grinste ihn frech an. „Du kannst noch viel mehr mit mir machen."

Die drei Slytherins bogen sich vor Lachen, doch Percy ging nicht auf den Blödsinn ein, denn er verlor langsam die Geduld mit diesen reichlich albernen Weibern.

„Verschwindet sofort in euren Schlafsälen. Ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass die Dementoren euch nichts tun, wenn sie nachher auf Patrouille gehen."

Ein Glück, dass die Mädchen nicht sehen konnten, dass Percy über seinen eigenen Unsinn grinsen musste, denn das Licht seines Zauberstabs berührte sein Gesicht nicht.

„Meint er das ernst?" flüsterte die mit der Glatze Alba zu.

„Weiß nicht. Aber ich muss es nicht ausprobieren." sagte die Fülligere. Schließlich flohen die drei Slytherinmädchen in ihren Kerker.

Tatsächlich funktionierte dieses Argument seit Kurzem immer und Percy beließ es dabei. Was konnte er dafür, wenn die drei nicht wussten, dass Dementoren im Schloss von Hogwarts selbst, gar nicht geduldet wurden?

..::~::..

Alba saß schlecht gelaunt am Frühstückstisch. Ihr Kopf tat weh, denn sie hatte doch ein wenig mehr vom Feuerwhiskey getrunken, als ihr selbst guttat und außerdem war sie immer noch ein wenig böse auf Ashley und Madison, die ihr ihren ganzen Aufritt vermurkst hatten. Sie hatte es wesentlich subtiler angehen wollen, aber dieser Kerl würde jetzt auf der Hut sein. Wie hieß der überhaupt? War das wichtig? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie wollte ihn schließlich nur ein bisschen triezen und nicht mit ihm ausgehen. Seinen Nachnamen kannte sie, aber auf Hogwarts gab es so viele Weasleys, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sein Vorname lautete.

Aber auch Madison und Ashley schienen ein wenig grummelig zu sein, denn Professor Mc Gonagall hatte beide abgepasst und sie jeweils zu Strafarbeiten verdonnert und das schmeckte den beiden faulen Mädchen gar nicht, während Alba sich ins Fäustchen kicherte. Verdient hatten es alle Beide.

Trotzdem, wenn Alba sich ran halten wollte, dann brauchte sie ein wenig mehr, als ihre albernen Freundinnen, die sie blamierten. Sie beobachtete ihn vom Slytherintisch aus eine Weile. Eines fiel ihr auf. Sein Blick wanderte verdächtig oft zum Tisch der Ravenclaws, doch so recht war der Blick nicht zu deuten. Es war eine Mischung aus Wut und... ja, was noch? Er war nicht einfach zu lesen. Trotzdem tippte Alba auf eine nervige Exfreundin aus den Reihen der Ravenclaws, oder zumindest Eine, die ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte. Selten sprach er mit seinem Banknachbarn, er schien generell weniger zu sagen, als all die anderen lauten Schüler um ihn herum.

Ein jüngeres Mädchen sprang auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn mit lauter Stimme, sodass Alba nun auch seinen Namen erfuhr: „Percy."

Ein selten dämlicher Name. Aber er passte zu ihm. Außerdem fand Alba, war sie nun wirklich nicht in der Position, über Namen zu meckern, wo ihre Eltern sie doch tatsächlich Alba Adele Ambassador genannt hatten. Und wer war die Kleine? Ziemlich offensichtlich seine Schwester, ihre Augen glichen sich sehr.

Alba grübelte. Wann hatten sie die nächste Unterrichtsstunde mit den Gryffindors? Vielleicht ergab sich ja da Etwas.

Während sie so dasaß und hinüber starrte, hob er seinen Blick erneut und sah sie unverwandt an. Hastig wendete sich Alba ihrem Rührei zu und ärgerte sich dafür, dass sie nicht vorsichtiger war. Jetzt wusste er vermutlich, dass an Madisons dämlicher Behauptung mehr dran war, als er letzte Nacht für Möglich gehalten hatte. Es war fürchterlich, Madison und die Anderen hatten sie in diesen Blödsinn hinein gequatscht und nun glaubte sie beinahe selber, dass er vielleicht ganz nett sein könnte. Zumindest benahm sie sich ein wenig so, als hätte sie sich in ihn verliebt. Obwohl das vielleicht gar nicht die schlechteste Variante war, um ihn nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen zu lassen...

..::~::..

„Was ist denn heute morgen mit dir los?" fragte Ginny ihren Bruder. Er hatte jetzt bestimmt fünf Minuten damit verbracht, auf irgend einen Punkt hinter ihr zu starren und hatte dabei nicht einmal gezwinkert.

„Nichts." sagte er ein wenig zu hastig und Ginny merkte es sofort.

„Das _Nichts _sitzt vermutlich am Ravenclaw Tisch, ganz nah neben Tony Davis, habe ich Recht?"

Tatsächlich hatte Ginny recht, Penelope saß neben Tony Davis und sie machte ihm definitiv schöne Augen. Nun, damit hatte Percy nun auch den tatsächlichen Grund für das Ende ihrer Beziehung. Obwohl Penelope ihm vorgelogen hatte, dass sie ja immer noch Gefühle für ihn hätte, nur eben ein wenig Zeit für sich bräuchte, zum lernen, und sich für die Zukunft neu zu orientieren. Offenbar hatte sie dabei versäumt, ihm zu sagen, dass sie auch mehr Zeit brauchte, um Tony näher kennenzulernen. Nicht im Traum hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass Penelope tatsächlich so verlogen sein konnte. Erstaunlich wie sehr man sich in den Menschen täuschen konnte.

Um sich das Elend nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen, zwang er sich seinen Blick vom Ravenclaw Tisch abzuwenden und bemerkte das Mädchen von gestern, die ihn vom Slytherintisch anstarrte, aber schnell den Blick abwandte. Die hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Reichte es nicht, dass Penelope ihn vor so ziemlich allen zum Narren machte?

„Wer ist das Mädchen, dass dich immer anstarrt?" fragte Ginny kühn.

„Weiß nicht. Hab ihr gestern Punkte abgezogen, das schien sie lustig zu finden."

Ginny drehte sich ziemlich auffällig zu Alba um, die jedoch zum Glück in ein Gespräch mit ihrer Tischnachbarin vertieft hatte.

„Uh." machte Ginny. „Ziemlich eitel, meinst du nicht?"

„Hör mal, Ginny, ich habe ihr Punkte abgezogen und sie nicht zum Essen eingeladen." gab er spitz zurück. Es regte ihn wirklich auf, dass Ginny immer alles wissen musste und scheinbar über alle Liebeleien, die innerhalb dieser Mauern geschahen, im Bilde war.

Edgar hatte währenddessen taktvoll geschwiegen und beschäftigte sich auch jetzt intensiv mit seinen Bratkartoffeln, während Ginny und Percy sich feindselig anfunkelten.

Schließlich erhob sich Ginny wortlos, griff ihren Teller und setzte sich an das andere Tischende zu ein paar Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse.

Percy blieb allein zurück und war ein wenig erleichtert, seine Schwester nun los zu sein. Immer wieder fing sie mit dieser Penelope Sache an. Konnte sie nicht sehen, dass das so ziemlich das Letzte war, über das er sprechen wollte? Jedes Mal war es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, wenn Penelope sah. Und er hatte nicht vor, sich erneut zum Kasper zu machen, nicht für irgendein Mädchen auf der Welt.

..::~::..

Während der Freistunden Dienstags, hatte Percy Aufsicht in der Bibliothek. Eigentlich ging es nur darum, dass die Meute, die dort lernte, Ruhe behielt und das taten eigentlich alle, denn allein die Anwesenheit der Bibliothekarin, Madame Pince, brachte die meisten Schüler zum schweigen. Außerdem ging das Gerücht um, sie sein ein Vampir und würde jeden beißen, der einen Knick in eines ihrer kostbaren Bücher machte.

Das Gerücht hielt sich hartnäckig und tatsächlich waren diese Stunden entspannender als mancher Abend, an dem er nicht seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler und Schülersprecher nachging.

Er saß am letzten Tisch, nahe des Fensters über seinen Zaubertrankaufsatz gebeugt und las ihn noch einmal zur Korrektur.

„Entschuldigung, ist hier noch frei?" meldete sich eine laute Stimme.

Alba. Die hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern nahm direkt Platz. Prüfend musterte er sie. Das lange Haar fiel ihr ungekämmt über die Schultern und die Sommersprossen nahmen ihr ein wenig von ihrer düsteren Erscheinung. Abgerundet wurde das Gesamtbild von einer Stupsnase und einer schmalen Oberlippe, die gar nicht zu ihrer vollen Unterlippe passte. So oder so, das Märchen von der bösen Slytherinbraut konnte sie jemand Anders auftischen, dafür war sie, zumindest äußerlich, nicht gemacht.

„Nein." antwortete er ihr, aber sie saß schon und hörte ihm offenbar sowieso nicht mehr zu.

„Ich habe mich wohl gefragt, ob du mir bei meinem Zaubertrankaufsatz helfen würdest."

„Tut mir Leid, aber dafür habe ich keine Zeit mehr." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr. „Ich muss in einer viertel Stunde zu einer Besprechung im Lehrerzimmer."

Für wie dämlich hielt sie ihn?

„Oh." sagte sie und raffte ihr Zeugs, das sie schon systematisch ausgebreitet hatte, wieder zusammen. „Macht ja nichts. Dann frage ich Holly."

Und schneller als sie gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Ein wenig verwundert sah Percy ihr nach. Ob alle Slytherins so dämlich waren?


	3. Was sie will

Alba hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Was hatte sie sich denn dabei gedacht? _„Macht ja nichts?"_ Etwas dümmeres war ihr auch nicht eingefallen. Eine neue Strategie musste her, etwas besseres, etwas weniger durchschaubares und vor allem etwas ohne ihre Freundinnen, die waren eindeutig die schlimmsten, nachdem Holly die geniale Idee gehabt hatte, ihm einen Brief zu schicken, wo man ankreuzen konnte. Ehrlich, wie zum Teufel war Holly mit ihrem Freund zusammengekommen? Sicherlich NICHT mit so einem dämlichen Zettel. Wie hatte Madison Ashleys Bruder nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen lassen? NICHT mit so einem Brief!

Das war doch einfach verrückt. Eigentlich hätte ihr das nicht einmal peinlich sein sollen, denn sonst waren ihr sowieso die meisten Dinge nicht unangenehm und überhaupt, es war nur dieser Trottel von Schulsprecher, aber trotzdem, das war einfach zu viel gewesen.

Vielleicht konnte sie ihn bei seiner Nachtwache abpassen und einmal normal mit ihm reden. Das klang zumindest nach einem vernünftigen Plan und dieses Mal würde sie ihre albernen Kumpaninnen nicht mitnehmen, um keinen Preis.

Während sie hinüber zum Slytherinkerker eilte, überlegte sie, was sie dieses Mal anstellen könnte. Er hielt sie ganz offensichtlich für eine dumme Gans. Alba hielt sich selbst für unwiderstehlich, offenbar kollidierten sie an diesem Punkt. Vielleicht sollte sie das liebe, kleine Naivchen spielen? Das Ravenclawmädchen war hundert prozentig die Unschuld vom Lande gewesen. Alba glaubte sich vage zu erinnern, dass ein Ravenclawmädchen ebenfalls Schulsprecherin gewesen war, das klang nach einer passenden Partie für ihn. Vielleicht musste sie viel mehr wie sie sein. Schließlich nahm sie sich vor, beim nächsten Essen ein wenig genauer aufzupassen, vielleicht konnte man von der unscheinbaren Ravenclaw noch ein wenig lernen. Percy würde ihr, ob er wollte oder nicht, genau verraten, wer es war, da war sie sich sicher. Aber heute Abend war noch genügend Zeit, ihm ein wenig Näher zu kommen.

„Wo warst du denn so lange." rief ihr Holly vom Ende des Ganges zu. „Ich habe Ashley und Nina schon los geschickt, um nach dir zu suchen."

Alba tippte sich an die Stirn. „Seit wann sind die Beiden denn Babysitter?"

Holly lachte und nannte im selben Atemzug das Passwort. „Komm, wir müssen schnell rein, wir haben noch einiges vor heute Nacht. Ich habe mitbekommen, das Filch eine riesige Ladung Wuslons gefangen hat." Wuslons waren eine Kreuzung aus Wollmäusen und echten Mäusen, die angeblich durch einen ungeschickten Zauber zustande gekommen waren, Alba hatte mal irgendetwas darüber in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe gehört, aber echte Wuslons hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Die kleinen Mäuse waren beinahe unsichtbar und hatten die Eigenschaft, wie Staub auszusehen, wenn sie nicht gesehen werden wollten. Nur eine handvoll Wuslons in einem Zimmer und man war den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt, Staub zu wischen. Wie musste das sein, wenn man ein paar hundert auf das Lehrerzimmer losließ? Alba musste kichern. „Das wäre der Coup des Jahrhunderts. Das wäre auf der inoffiziellen Liste noch vor Slytherins Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens."

Holly lachte ebenfalls laut los und mehrere Slytherins schauten verärgert auf, als die Mädchen lautstark lachend durch den Aufenthaltsraum wankten.

„Aber Holly, ich hab heute noch etwas vor." sie senkte die Stimme verschwörerisch.

„Dann kommst du halt nach. Du kannst doch nicht alle Energie darauf verschwenden, diesen albernen Vertrauensschüler zu verführen, das klappt sowieso nicht."

Alba wiegte den Kopf. „Doch das funktioniert, lass mich mal machen."

..::~::..

Percy war froh, wenn ab morgen Penelope die Schicht in den Gängen übernahm. Er brauchte wirklich mehr Schlaf. Letzte Nacht, so schien es ihm, hatte er überhaupt nicht geschlafen und er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Wenn jetzt noch einmal dieses alberne Slytherinmädchen über ihn herfiel, dann würde er sich einfach umdrehen und gehen. Das hielten seine Nerven nicht noch einmal stand. Und trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass er nicht alleine in den Gängen von Hogwarts herum schlich. An diesem Abend war es ihm jedoch egal. Sollte doch Lord Voldemort leibhaftig durch die Flure geistern und Hogwarts einnehmen wollen, Hauptsache er tat es leise.

Immer wieder musste er seit dem Frühstück an Penelope und Tony denken. War er wirklich so blind gewesen? Sie hatte sich immer gut mit Tony verstanden und immerhin waren sie Beide Ravenclaws und sahen sich oft im Gemeinschaftsraum. Generell hatte Penelope zuletzt nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Gut, sie musste für ihren Abschluss lernen, da war das nur logisch, nichts anderes hatte er getan, aber er konnte sich nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, dass Penelope mehr getan hatte als nur gelernt. Vermutlich hatte sie nicht wirklich etwas getan, denn Percy wusste genau, wie Penelope zum Thema Liebeleien in der Beziehung stand und außerdem war sie sich für so ein Benehmen zu schade. Ja, so etwas hätte zu der verrückten Slytherin gepasst, die ihn verfolgte.

Und trotzdem war Percy zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wahrhaft außer sich vor Zorn. Wie hatte sie ihn nur so betrügen können?

Ihm entgingen die trappelnden Schritte von vier Mädchen, die Richtung Filchs Büro huschten und in der kühlen Nacht verschwanden. Ebenso entging ihm das drohende Unglück in Form von Alba, die ihn, von der Seite kommend, umrempelte.

Percy erwischte gerade noch seine Brille, die ihm von der Nase gerutscht war und ließ dafür seinen Zauberstab, der ihm Licht gespendet hatte, fallen, während Alba zurück taumelte und beinahe auf dem Boden gelandet wäre.

„Verfolgst du mich?" sagte er genervt.

„Nein, ich..."

Er ließ sie jedoch nicht aussprechen. Zu schlecht war seine Laune und ihm stand nicht der Sinn nach albernem Kram, wo doch gerade wieder irgend ein Unsinn ausgeheckt wurde. „Gestern habe ich dir Punkte abgezogen. Heute werde ich dich bei Professor Mc Gonagall melden."

„Nein, bitte nicht." flehte sie.

„Tut mir Leid, so ist die Regel und so bleibt sie auch."

Etwas undefinierbares blitzte in ihren Augen auf, das Percy beinahe schon unheimlich vorkam. Er bückte sich nach seinem Zauberstab und hob ihn auf.

„Aber kannst du nicht einmal..."

Er unterbrach sie erneut. „Nein, kann ich nicht. Die Regeln habe ich mir nicht ausgedacht und ich werde sie sicherlich nicht verändern."

Sie schien zu merken, dass sie mit dieser Taktik nicht gut fuhr, denn sie lächelte nun wieder ihr schelmisches Lächeln. „Oh, aber das ist doch langweilig. Ich weiß viel lustigere Sachen für eine solche Nacht."

„Verschwinde, bevor ich Professor Mc Gonagall jetzt sofort benachrichtige." Er wusste selbst nicht recht, warum sie ihn so nervte, aber vielleicht taten das alle Mädchen im Moment.

Alba jedenfalls war schon wieder in den dunklen Gängen verschwunden und er hörte nichts mehr von ihr. Vielleicht war das auch besser so, er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie ihn noch einmal überfiel.

..::~::..

Alba war zwar nicht vollkommen verschwunden, aber sie hatte eine Abkürzung zu Filchs Büro genutzt, wo Holly und Nina bereits auf sie warteten. Nina besaß eine perfekte Kopie des Schlüssels zu Filchs Türe, darüber wunderten sich alle Fünf. Wieso schloss Filch nicht wie jeder Zauberer ab? Madison hatten sie nahe des Pokalzimmers postiert, von wo ein Korridor hinab führte bis hierhin. So oder so, Madison würde schneller unten sein um sie zu warnen, als Filch, um sie zu erwischen.

Ein wenig halbherzig trug sie auf leisen Sohlen die Kartons mit den Wuslons hinaus. Der Karton zitterte leicht. Sie waren schon hübsch, diese kleinen Tierchen, aber sie machten so viel Staub, dass es keine gute Idee war, sich eines davon als Haustier zu halten.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten jedoch immer wieder zurück zu dem Moment, wo sie versucht hatte, sich normal mit Percy zu unterhalten. Sie sah zwar ein, dass ihre Idee auch dieses Mal ziemlich daneben gewesen war, Mitten in der Nacht war tatsächlich eine blöde Idee, aber er war so schroff zu ihr gewesen, dass sie sich geschlagen gab. Ich pfeife auf meinen Schwur, dachte sie bei sich. Sollte er verrotten mit seiner Regelverliebtheit und seiner Ordnung. Das war die ganze Mühe gar nicht Wert. _„So ist die Regel und sie bleibt auch so." _Pah, solchen Unsinn konnte er der Ravenclawkuh erzählen, aber nicht ihr. Für so etwas interessierte sich Alba nicht. Der Stolz meldete sich zurück. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, sie bekam schließlich immer ihren Willen und dieser mickrige Gryffindor hatte gefälligst nach ihrer Pfeife zu tanzen. Nur dieses Mal wollte sie ihn zappeln lassen. Er würde schon noch zurück kommen.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, stellte sie ihren Karton mit Wuslons auf den Boden des Pokalzimmers, wo Madison sie erwartete.

„Habt ihr alle?" wisperte die Freundin ihnen zu.

„Ja." sagten die Drei und Madison öffnete mit spitzen Fingern einen der Kartons.

„Die sind echt niedlich." sagte sie, als einer der Wuslons gegen ihren Finger stupste. Madison musste husten. „Aber furchtbar staubig."

Nina und Alba kicherten verhalten, während Holly Ausschau nach Patrouillen hielt. „Lasst uns endlich hier verschwinden."


	4. Unterschiedliche Auffassung

Alba musste sich das Grinsen sehr verkneifen, als sie an diesem Morgen mit Nina zur großen Halle ging, um zu frühstücken. Es war Samstag morgen und sie hatten ein wenig länger geschlafen, sie mussten sich jetzt ein wenig sputen, damit sie nicht zu spät nach Hogsmeade kamen. Es war der einzige Ausflug, den die Siebtklässler dieses Jahr noch hatten und den wollten sie Beide nicht verpassen. Allein schon, weil sie ein wenig länger bleiben durften als der Rest.

Doch das war nicht der Grund dafür, dass die Beiden sich am Arm hielten und sich zusammenreißen mussten, nicht auf der Stelle vor Lachen umzufallen. Berge von Staub türmten sich in den Fluren von Hogwarts, er lag auf den Ritterrüstungen, er lag auf den Teppichen, auf den Gemälden und auch sonst einfach überall. Ab und zu sahen sie ein oder zwei Wuslons durch den Staub huschen, weil sie genau wussten, woher der Staub kam, doch überall sahen sie verwundert dreinschauende Schüler und auch teilweise einige Lehrer, die nicht so recht zu wissen schienen, was sie jetzt mit dem Staub anstellen sollten, obwohl Alba sich sicher war, dass Professor Snape oder Professor Mc Gonagall den Staub mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden lassen konnten.

Im vorbeigehen sah sie Percy und ihre Ravenclawgegenspielerin, die sich Instruktionen von Professor Flitwick abholten.

Auch Nina war kurz davor, loszuprusten. Sollten sie ruhig alle versuchen, den Staub verschwinden zu lassen. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten würden die Wuslons ihre Spuren erneut zeigen.

„Es ist grandios, oder?" flüsterte Nina Alba zu und Alba nickte lebhaft. Eine so gute Idee hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Wie lange es wohl dauerte, all die Wuslons wieder einzufangen? Percy hob den Blick und sah Alba misstrauisch an. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Egal was er dachte, beweisen konnte er ihr gar nichts und das ließ sie übermütig werden. Was für ein Tag. Besser kann es kaum noch werden.

..::~::..

Was für ein mieser Tag. Schlimmer konnte es kaum noch werden, fand Percy. Jetzt stand er hier neben Penelope und sollte in seinem Haus Nachforschungen anstellen, wer die Staubmäuse freigelassen hatte. Er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass der Blödsinn von den Gryffindors kam, denn seine Brüder waren berühmt berüchtigt für ihren Unsinn. Trotzdem, jetzt musste er die anderen Vertrauensschüler informieren, Schüler befragen und das alles noch zusammen mit Penelope. Um die Beseitigung wollten sich die Lehrer kümmern, jedoch bezweifelte Percy, dass selbst die Lehrer wirklich gegen die kleinen Nager angehen konnten. Wuslons waren nicht einfach zu fangen und der Hausmeister hatte Wochen darauf verschwendet, sie in die Falle zu locken.

Und immer wieder Penelope, wie sie da stand und ihr Haar zurück warf und sich erdreistete, Tony zuzulächeln, als er vorbei lief. Erstaunlicherweise fielen Percy in diesem Moment eine Menge Schimpfwörter für sie ein, auch wenn das sonst nicht seine Art war. Er fluchte grundsätzlich sehr selten und er legte Wert auf sein Benehmen, aber Penelope weckte nun das Schlimmste in ihm.

„Ich zähle auf Sie Beide." sagte Professor Flitwick gerade.

Auf was zählte er denn? Percy hatte ihm seit mindestens fünf Minuten nicht mehr zugehört. Er nickte jedoch beflissen und verschwand in der großen Halle. Wenigstens beim Frühstück sollten sie ihn doch alle endlich in Ruhe lassen. Wo stand ihm überhaupt heute der Kopf? Er hatte sogar vergessen, die nächtlichen Rumtreiber zu melden, obwohl er heute morgen schon zweimal mit Professor Mc Gonagall gesprochen hatte.

Ginny ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank sinken. Endlich war sie nicht mehr sauer auf ihn, das hätte er jetzt am allerwenigsten gebrauchen können, denn sie hatte gestern den ganzen Tag kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Das fragte sie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft. Sie war immer noch seine kleine Schwester und nicht seine Mutter.

„Ja, natürlich."

„Du siehst blass aus."

„Mag sein. Ich hatte nicht viel Schlaf."

„Daran liegt es nicht. Du hast mit Penelope gesprochen, oder?"

„Nicht direkt, nein." Warum merkte sie nur immer alles. „Ginny, meinst du nicht, dass ich mein Liebesleben nicht mit meiner Schwester besprechen will?"

„Mit wem denn dann?" Sie ließ einfach nicht locker.

„Weiß ich nicht. Aber nicht hier und jetzt und nicht mit dir."

„Du brauchst eine neue Freundin." stellte sie nüchtern fest.

„Ginny, es reicht wirklich." grollte er und stopfte sich den Rest seines Brotes in den Mund. „Geh Ron auf den Keks, sein Liebesleben hat es nötiger."

„Ach, der fängt sich schon wieder, Hermine spricht zwar gerade nicht mit ihm..."

„Woher weißt du immer solchen Unfug?"

„Parvati hat Emma erzählt, dass Harry und Hermine..."

„Schon gut, ich habe es verstanden." Er seufzte. „Ich bin ehrlich froh, wenn du heute im Schloss bleiben musst."

Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Du solltest den Ausflug lieber nutzen, um dir eine neue Freundin zu angeln. So kannst du Penelope am besten eifersüchtig machen."

„Ich will sie nicht..." begann er, aber er stockte. Eigentlich war das genau das, was ihn ungemein freuen würde, aber er war nie ein solcher Mensch gewesen und würde es wohl auch nie sein.

„Vergiss es doch bitte endlich." bat er sie und Ginny schaufelte sich stumm Rührei auf den Teller. Jedoch ignorierte sie seine Bitte vollkommen.

..::~::..

Den ganzen Weg nach Hogsmeade alberten die fünf Slytherin Mädchen lautstark miteinander herum und vertrieben sich die Zeit damit, Mutmaßungen anzustellen, wie die Lehrer wohl die Wuslonplage bekämpfen würden.

„Stellt euch nur vor, wenn sie jedes Einzelne schocken. Ein schönes Fest wird das." kicherte Madison. „Mein Bruder hat einmal einen Wuslon geschockt, er pustet innerhalb von Sekunden so viel Staub aus, dass du nichts mehr siehst."

„Sei doch leise." mahnte Holly schließlich, denn sie hatte Percy und Penelope entdeckt, die stumm nebeneinander hergingen und die Aufsicht über diesen Marsch hatten.

Alba drängelte sich an Holly vorbei, um ein wenig von dem Gespräch der Beiden mitzubekommen, doch erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie kein Wort miteinander sprachen. Dafür hörte sie aber Madison und Ashley tuscheln und kichern, vermutlich über sie, denn jetzt mussten sie ihr neues Outfit unwillkürlich verstanden haben.

Alba hatte ihre Haarpracht gezähmt und das dichte, schwarze Haar zu einem Bauernzopf geflochten, wie Penelope ihn meistens trug und sie trug, an Stelle ihrer ausgewaschenen Jeans, sogar einen Rock, obwohl sie Röcke hasste. Wie sie so hinter Penelope herstiefelte, sah sie aus, wie eine schlechte Kopie der Ravenclaw und als Percy sich umdrehte, stand ihm seine Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Wieso kam Alba jedes Mal auf die dümmsten Ideen, wenn es um Percy ging. Jeden anderen Jungen hätte sie binnen Sekunden um den Finger gewickelt, jedenfalls empfand sie das immer so, doch bei Percy kam sie sich klein, dumm und überflüssig vor. Entschieden riss sie sich die Haargummis aus den Haaren und stapfte weiter hinter den Vertrauensschülern her.

„Du musst mich nicht begleiten." sagte Penelope von vorne, doch Percy sah nicht auf.

„Tue ich auch nicht." antwortete er, ohne hinzusehen.

Alba spitzte die Ohren. Offenbar hatten die Beiden gerade Streit.

„Warum rennst du mir dann ständig hinterher."

Percy machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Du kannst gerne dein Schulsprecherabzeichen abgeben, dann brauchst du keine Sekunde deines Lebens mehr mit mir verschwenden."

Penelope schnaubte. „Das hat damit gar nichts zu tun..."

„Natürlich nicht. Geh zu Tony." gab er kalt zurück und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um Oliver Wood und Egdar einzuholen, die vor ihm gingen.

Alba hatte stumm gelauscht, auch wenn sie nun doch ein schlechtes Gewissen beschlich. So direkt hätte sie wirklich nicht lauschen müssen, Bemühungen hin oder her.

Sie ließ sich ein wenig zurück fallen, damit er sich nicht noch einmal nach ihr umdrehen konnte und verschwand mit Holly ans Ende ihrer kleinen Truppe.

..::~::..

Im Honigtopf floss an diesem Abend ein wenig mehr Butterbier am Tisch der Slytherinmädchen, als es ursprünglich erdacht war und es war laut darin. Holly hatte Madame Rosmerta bestochen und sie hatte das Radio angedreht, so dass die meisten Schüler durch den Pub tanzten, während die älteren Hexen und Zauberer zwar murrten, aber sich auch nicht so recht beschweren wollten, denn eigentlich war es ganz nett, wenn es in dem Pub einmal lauter zuging.

Endlich lockten sich Albas Haare nicht mehr so blöd, doch ihre Freundinnen zogen sie immer noch damit auf. Sie würde es heute Abend noch einmal versuchen und es dann einfach lassen. Sie war es leid, sich immer wie ein dummes Kind vorzukommen, scheinbar war dieser Typ einfach nicht ihre Liga. Sie würde es als Witz abtun, falls ihre Freundinnen, sich noch einmal daran erinnerten und damit hätte sich das Kapitel Percy Weasley auch erledigt. Und eigentlich war es ja auch wirklich nur ein dummer Witz gewesen.

Holly tanzte mittlerweile mit Marcus Flint vor der Bar und auch sonst waren die meisten Hogwartsschüler im Pub unterwegs, zumindest die, die bis zehn Uhr dort bleiben durften und das waren nur die Siebtklässler.

Madison hatte immer noch ein Auge auf einen der Ravenclawtreiber geworfen und verabschiedete sich schließlich von den Anderen, denn sie hatte ihn in der Menge ausgemacht.

Und wo war überhaupt Ashley? Albas Laune sank stetig, denn sie hatte den Verdacht, dass jedes der anderen Mädchen zu seinem Schwarm abgehauen war und man sie komplett vergessen hatte. Schöne Freundinnen, dachte sie verärgert. Als sich schließlich auch noch Nina verabschiedete und an der Hand eines Hufflepuffjungen verschwand, da wurde es Alba zu blöd und sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, ihr Butterbier in der Linken, ihren Mantel in der rechten, und wollte eigentlich geradewegs den Weg zur Türe einschlagen, doch sie stieß mit jemandem zusammen und verschüttete ihr Butterbier halb über sich und halb über die Person.

Oh, natürlich, das war so klar gewesen, beinahe klassisch, dass sie genau Percy erwischt hatte. Sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung und wollte sich gerade von ihm abwenden, als er sie am Arm festhielt.

„Könnte ich wohl mal unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen?"

Sie nickte erstaunt und folgte ihm in den hinteren Teil des Pubs, wo es nicht ganz so laut war.

„Was gibt es?" fragte sie arglos, doch sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er nicht hier war, um mit ihr zu Scherzen.

„Ich weiß, dass du etwas mit den Wuslons zu tun hast."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Alba konnte Lügen wie gedruckt und auf Knopfdruck weinen, wenn es nötig war. Vielleicht wurde es heute noch nötig.

„Du und deine Freundinnen sind ein wenig zu wissend heute Morgen durch die Gänge spaziert. Und ich habe dich gestern Nacht noch getroffen, wo also bist du hingegangen, wenn nicht in Filchs Arbeitszimmer?"

„In den Gemeinschaftsraum." sagte Alba wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Das konnte er ihr sowieso nie nachweisen. „Du kannst gerne Holly fragen. Oder Madison. Die haben mich alle Beide gesehen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du nichts mehr hast, dann würde ich jetzt gerne tanzen gehen." Das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, aber ihr war es unangenehm hier mit ihm zu stehen. Er machte sie seltsam nervös.

Die Musik verebbte langsam und offenbar hatte jemand das Radio ausgeschaltet, denn Protest wurde laut und einige Hogwartsschüler jammerten. Scheinbar war das Ende ihrer kleinen Tanzeinlage gekommen.

Alba seufzte und sah Percy in die Augen. „Toll, jetzt hast du mich um meinen Tanz gebracht." Vielleicht zog ja wenigstens die Nummer mit dem schlechten Gewissen, sie wandte sich um und verließ den Honigtopf schließlich, denn es war sowieso niemand dort, mit dem sie jetzt noch etwas unternehmen konnte.


	5. Tanz mit mir

Percy konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich jemals so mies gefühlt hatte. Als er schließlich den Trupp Hogwarts Schüler nach Hause führte, nahm er sich vor, diesen furchtbaren Abend aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Hoffentlich hielt all das nicht bis zu seinen Prüfungen an. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie seine Noten aussehen würden, wenn er eine Prüfung in diesem Zustand schreiben musste. Immer wieder tauchte das Bild vor seinen Augen auf, Penelope mit diesem dämlichen Tony Davis. Was war das überhaupt für ein Suppenkasper? Trotzdem hatte sie vor aller Augen mit ihm geknutscht, etwas, dass sie sonst nie getan hatte. Offenbar war es ihr peinlich gewesen. Aber der feine Tony, der war ihr nicht peinlich. Am liebsten hätte Percy jemanden erwürgt. Als er schließlich Hogwarts erreichte und seinen Trupp Gryffindors in den Aufenthaltsraum geschickt hatte, da blieb er noch einen Moment in der Halle stehen.

Er hörte Schritte hinter sich. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Penelope war. Er kannte sogar den Klang ihrer Schuhe auf Marmor. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur einfach ernstlich krank.

„Percy?" rief sie.

Er drehte sich um und versuchte ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, ob ihm das gelang.

„Was gibt es denn?" fragte er betont ruhig.

„Könntest du bitte heute Abend die Runde für mich übernehmen, ich... ähm... habe noch viel zu tun."

Lügnerin. War sie schon immer eine solche Lügnerin gewesen? Was hatte ihm eigentlich an ihr gefallen? „Viel Spaß." sagte er tonlos und ließ sie stehen. Was auch immer sie anziehend für ihn gemacht hatte, jetzt war es fort. Eigentlich gar kein so schlechtes Gefühl. Könnte aber auch an den drei Butterbier und dem Glas Feuerwhiskey gelegen haben, die Edgar und Oliver ihm aufgeschwatzt hatten. Er hörte, wie Penelopes Schritte sich entfernten und er atmete auf. Vielleicht sollte er einfach nach oben gehen, seinen Mantel wegbringen und dann seine Runde machen, dann war er fertig und durfte diesen Tag heute endlich beenden. Ein fairer Deal, für das, was er heute hatte ertragen müssen.

Schließlich zog er seinen Mantel nur über und machte sich so auf seine Runde. Warum auch nicht? Vielleicht waren die meisten Leute im Bett, wenn er zurück kam, das wäre ihm nur recht, niemand würde ihn dann ansprechen.

Er schlug den Weg durch die unteren Korridore ein, die zur Bibliothek und zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs führten.

Aus der Bibliothek drang schwacher Lichtschein und... war das Musik? Wer war denn so verrückt und auffällig.

Er öffnete die Türe und hastig wurde das Licht gelöscht und die Musik verstummte.

„Lumos." flüsterte er und dann blickte er in Albas trotziges Gesicht. „Du schon wieder?"

„Ja, was dagegen?" antwortete sie schnippisch. Seltsam, sonst hatte sie ihn immer nur auf die Probe gestellt und ihn mit anzüglichen Worten überschüttet. Dieses Mal schien das Slytherin Mädchen wirklich schlecht gelaunt zu sein.

„So ziemlich, ja. Die Bibliothek war abgeschlossen, oder irre ich mich?"

Alba sah an ihm vorbei. „Mag sein..."

Percy hatte sie tatsächlich nicht bei Mc Gonagall gemeldet, aber das wollte er ihr lieber nicht sagen, er wusste genau, dass Mädchen wie Alba einem danach nur noch weiter auf der Nase herum tanzten, statt dankbar zu sein. Nein, eigentlich taten das alle Mädchen.

„Geh und melde mich." sagte sie verärgert.

„Dann darf ich dich bitten, deine Sachen zusammen zu packen." Er wies auf ihren Mantel, den sie über einen Stuhle gehängt hatte und auf das kleine Radio, das auf dem Tisch stand. Sie hatte wahrhaft seltsame Ideen. Nachts in der Bibliothek Musik hören? Das hätte sie überall machen können, ohne Ärger zu bekommen. Auf was für seltsame Ideen dieses Mädchen kam. Ebenso war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie sich ihre Haare wie Penelope zurecht gemacht hatte. Was war mit dieser Slytherin eigentlich so schief gelaufen, dass sie sich so benahm?

Alba machte jedoch keine Anstalten ihr Zeug zusammen zu raffen und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich habe keine Lust." sagte sie betont langsam.

Percy sah die offene Flasche Butterbier hinter ihr stehen. Offenbar hatte auch sie Einiges getrunken. Einiges mehr als er.

„Die _Reinblüterinnen Nummer_ zieht bei mir nicht." sagte er genervt. „Und die, _Ich bin ein unschuldiges Mädchen Tour, _ebenfalls nicht. Was ist überhaupt mit dir los, dass du mich verfolgst, wo ich gehe und stehe?" Jetzt reichte es ihm endgültig. Sollte sie jemanden anders auf den Arm nehmen, aber nicht mehr ihn.

Sie schien tatsächlich geschrumpft zu sein und schaute ihn nun aus großen Augen an. Offenbar hatte sie es nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass er auch einmal wütend werden konnte, zumal Percy wesentlich größer als sie war.

„Ich wollte nur ein bisschen alleine sein und Musik hören." sagte sie abwehrend.

„Das kannst du auch in deinem Schlafsaal tun."

Sie verdrehte die Augen, als sei er ein besonders lästiges Insekt. „Und wie soll ich dort bitte alleine sein?"

Okay, damit hatte sie zwar nicht unrecht, aber das gab ihr trotzdem nicht das Recht die Bibliothek heimlich zu öffnen, wusste Merlin selbst, wie sie das angestellt hatte, noch gab es ihr das Recht, sich über alle Regeln hinwegzusetzen.

„Alba, ich ziehe dir ungern noch einen Punkt ab, aber da mir keine Wahl lassen möchtest..."

„Du darfst mir einen Punkt abziehen. Aber dann musst du auch etwas für mich tun."

„Und das wäre?"

„Du hast mich um meinen Tanz eben gebracht, dafür tanzt du jetzt mit mir."

Percy schluckte. Meinte sie das wirklich ernst? Das war doch alles vollkommen verrückt. Warum sollte er mit einer verzogenen Slytheringöre tanzen, die ihn den halben Tag entweder stalkte oder zwischendurch Unheil stiftete, wo sie ging und stand. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, der sich nun meldete, aber mit einem Mal dachte er, warum eigentlich nicht? Sein Tag war so miserabel gewesen, er würde dadurch nicht schlechter werden, das war ja auch kaum noch Möglich.

Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Schön. Ein Punkt Abzug für Slytherin."

Albas Lächeln hätte kaum breiter sein können, als sie ihm die Hand reichte. „Ich hoffe du bist ein guter Tänzer."

„Keine Ahnung..." stammelte er, als er ihre Hand ergriff.

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs, begann das Radio wieder zu spielen. Irgendein furchtbares, schnulziges Stück für Verliebte, aber sicherlich nicht, um mit einem vollkommen durchgedrehten Slytherinmädchen Nachts durch die Bibliothek von Hogwarts zu tanzen. Und trotzdem tat er es.

Sie hatte einen Arm um seinen Hals geschlungen und hatte tatsächlich die Augen geschlossen. Das war so verrückt, dass er Lachen musste.

„Was ist?" fragte sie erstaunt und öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Das ist verrückt." sagte er leise.

„Stimmt. Aber es macht Spaß."

Das Erstaunliche daran war, dass sie tatsächlich Recht hatte. Es tat ihm gut, hier zu sein und mit ihr zu tanzen, auch wenn es von draußen reichlich albern aussehen mochte, wie diese zwei ungleichen Gestalten sich zu seltsamer Muggelmusik bewegten.

„Möchtest du noch ein Butterbier?" schlug sie ihm vor.

„Nein." Percy ließ schließlich ihre Hand los, nachdem das Lied verklungen war. „Du musst wirklich zurück in den Schlafsaal. Du kennst die Regeln und die habe ich für dich nun schon sehr gelockert. Jetzt ist es genug."

War da Bedauern in ihrem Blick? Ihr Ausdruck änderte sich erneut. Trotz. „Musst du wirklich alle Regeln befolgen? Die anderen tuns doch auch nicht."

„Die anderen sind auch nicht Schulsprecher." entschied er.

„Aber du könntest doch wenigstens einmal so tun, als wenn du es nicht wärst."

„Ich bin immer Schulsprecher." sagte er entschieden und schob sie vor sich her, aus der Türe hinaus. „Tu dir selbst den Gefallen und lass es bleiben. Oder lass dich zumindest nicht wieder erwischen."

Alba sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an. Er verstand nicht recht, warum das für sie ein Grund zum Lächeln war.

„Wann immer dir danach ist, mal eine Regel zu brechen, dann weißt du, wo du mich findest." sagte sie schließlich.

„Danke, aber das ist ein Angebot, dass ich nicht annehmen kann." antwortete er stirnrunzelnd.

„Warum nicht?"

„Das habe ich dir bereits erklärt."

„Und wenn es niemand mitbekommen würde?"

„Auch dann nicht."

Sie schien mit ihrem Latein am Ende zu sein und zuckte schließlich die Schultern. „Dennoch steht die Einladung."

Hinter ihnen erklangen Schritte auf dem Korridor und leises flüstern. Percy wandte sich um und das Licht seines Zauberstabes leuchtete genau in das Gesicht seiner Brüder.

Fred und George Weasley sahen erstaunt von Alba zu Percy und Alba und Percy sahen erstaunt von Fred zu George.

„Ähm..." machte Fred.

„Wir gehen wohl besser nach..." er wies hinter sich. „...da!"

„Hier geblieben." schnappte Percy und seine Brüder wagten es sich nicht, davon zu laufen. „Was habt ihr Zwei so spät noch hier zu suchen?"

„Wenn wir es dir sagen würden, dann hätten wir eine Menge Ärger am Hals, also sagen wir dir das lieber nicht." entgegnete George grinsend. „Aber sag mal, was machst _du _denn hier."

„Ich gehe so gut wie jeden Abend durch die Korridore und schicke kleine Jungs ins Bett." kommentierte Percy bissig.

„Das meinen wir gar nicht." mischte Fred sich ein. „Du bist hier mit einem Mädchen? In der Nacht?"

Alles, bloß das nicht, betete Percy. Seine Brüder würden ihn auf Ewig damit aufziehen.

Alba stand ein wenig unbeteiligt daneben, sie schien die ganze Szene lustig zu finden.

„Ist das nicht eine Slytherin?" wollte George wissen.

„Percy, dein Geschmack war ja noch nie gut, aber das jetzt."

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, sondern nur ein Plagegeist, genau wie ihr Beiden. Ihr seid quasi Kollegen."

Fred und George salutierten vor Alba und Alba begann zu kichern.

„Aber denkst du nicht, dass Mom es nicht witzig finden wird, wenn du eine Reinblüterin anschleppst?" erkundigte sich Fred arglos.

„Macht zwei Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Verschwindet, oder Mom wird noch andere Dinge nicht witzig finden." knurrte Percy und die Zwillinge trollten sich. Wie viele Leute liefen eigentlich Nachts in Hogwarts herum? Vielleicht waren Dementoren auf den Gängen gar keine so dumme Idee.

..::~::..


	6. Grüne Unterhöschen

Alba warf sich in ihr Bett. Wo mochten die anderen albernen Hühner stecken? Sie hörte nur Madisons lautes Schnarchen und zog sich ihr Kissen über den Kopf. Was für ein Abend. Erst ließen ihre Freundinnen sie alle für einen Kerl hängen und dann tanzte sie mit Percy Weasley in der Bibliothek. Vermutlich hatte sie das nur geträumt. Dabei war das wirklich schön gewesen, auch wenn sie es natürlich vor jemand Anderem niemals zugeben würde. Aber da war Etwas gewesen, was sie bei ihren ganzen Dates mit den verschiedensten Slytherinjungs nicht gefühlt hatte. Vielleicht redete sie sich das aber auch nur ein, schließlich hatte sie nur aus einer Laune heraus versucht, ihm den Kopf zu verdrehen. Morgen früh würde sie das ganze wohl anders sehen, ja das war wohl die logischste Erklärung.

Trotzdem war der Moment zu schön, um ihn einfach zu vergessen, auch wenn es verrückt war, sie waren sich ja nicht einmal näher gekommen. Hoffentlich war es vorbei, wenn sie morgen aufwachte, dieses Gefühl von Schwäche, das er ihr gab, das mochte sie überhaupt nicht.

Mit diesen und anderen düsteren Gedanken, schlief Alba schließlich ein und erwachte erst wieder, als es schon nach zehn Uhr war.

..::~::..

Seit über zwei Wochen hatte Percy Alba nicht mehr außerhalb des Unterrichts zu Gesicht bekommen und wenn er sie dort sah, so sprach er nie mit ihr. Sie jedoch seltsamerweise auch nicht mehr mit ihm. Offenbar hatte sie es aufgegeben... es... was auch immer sie vorgehabt hatte. Das war wohl auch das Beste, denn Percy hatte so viel nachzuholen, er hatte die meiste Zeit seit der Trennung von Penelope nicht gelernt und seine Abschlussprüfungen rückten immer näher. Und er gestattete sich einfach nicht, über etwas Anderes nachzudenken. Auch das war besser, denn wann immer er Alba nun sah, regte sich etwas in ihm, was er nicht deuten konnte und es auch gar nicht wollte. Ihr schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sie sah ihn nicht einmal mehr an.

Gratulation, dachte er bei sich, innerhalb von einem Monat hatte er es geschafft, dass zwei Mädchen nicht mehr mit ihm sprachen und sich nicht einmal mehr trauten, ihn anzusehen. Er war wohl tatsächlich hoffnungslos, wie Ginny gerne betonte.

Und Fred und George waren die Schlimmsten. Sie tauchten zu den unpassendsten Momenten auf und fragten ihn über Alba aus, sogar nach der Farbe ihres Unterhöschens hatten die Beiden gefragt. Als Percy mit „grün" geantwortet hatte, hatten sie beeindruckt geschwiegen und hatten ihn ein paar Tage in Ruhe gelassen. Offenbar waren sie aber zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass ihr großer Bruder sie angelogen hatte und fragten erneut dumme Fragen, am liebsten beim Frühstück, wo Jeder mithören konnte. In solchen Momenten wünschte sich Percy Einzelkind zu sein.

Es war später Nachmittag, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat und dort seine Brüder vorfand, die in ein Gespräch mit Ginny vertieft waren. Warum hatte er nur das Gefühl, dass es dabei um ihn ging?

„Perce, du kommst gerade recht." rief Fred ihm zu und Ginny winkte ihm ebenfalls.

Percy seufzte und ließ sich neben den Dreien nieder. Zum Glück war sonst niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum, das Wetter war zu gut.

„Was gibt es denn?" fragte er betont desinteressiert.

„Fred und George haben mir erzählt, dass du mit einem Slytherinmädchen Nachts durchs Schloss gezogen bist."

„Fred und George sollten sich überlegen, ob sie Etwas an den Augen haben." versetzte er.

„War das etwa Humor?" sagte George trocken, doch Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab sie doch genau gesehen. Und wir wollten das Wissen gerne mit Ginny teilen, immerhin sind wir ja eine Familie."

Wie nett, dachte Percy. „Aha. Also bin ich mit jedem Mädchen im Bunde, dem ich Punkte abziehe?"

„Vielleicht." überlegte Fred.

„So kranken Mist treibt ihr? Percy du bist ja ein richtig Schlimmer." kicherte George.

„War es das?" Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich weiter mit dem Spott seiner Geschwister auseinander zu setzen.

„Ist sie nett?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Weiß ich nicht, denn ich kenne sie nicht."

„Das ist der springende Punkt." grinste George.

„Das wollen wir gerne ändern. Wie wäre es mit einem Rendezvous? Mom wird sie eh nicht mögen, ob Reinblüterin oder nicht, also kannst du dich genau so gut mit ihr treffen."

Percy musste wohl ziemlich belämmert ausgesehen haben, denn alle Drei lachten jetzt. „Ich werde mich sicherlich nicht mit einem verzogenen, reinblütigen Gör treffen, nur weil ihr Drei euch das in den Kopf gesetzt habt."

„In der Liebe muss man auch mal über die Differenzen der Häuser hinweg sehen." sagte Fred weise.

„Was für eine Liebe? Ich habe ihr Punkte abgezogen, sonst nichts." Und Nachts mit ihr in der Bibliothek getanzt, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Doch sonst war da nichts ,er kannte sie tatsächlich überhaupt nicht. Von Penelope wusste er eine Menge. Von Alba wusste er gar nichts. Er hatte sich noch nie mit ihr unterhalten und sie machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als ob man sich mit ihr unterhalten konnte.

„Wir sind ja nicht blöde Percy, wir wussten, dass du dich auf solche Dinge, wie ein Blind Date nicht einlassen würdest. Deswegen geben wir dir jetzt einen kleinen Fingerzeig: Alba ist gerade bei einer Strafarbeit. Sie kehrt Filchs Büro."

„Und was soll ich mit dieser Information?"

„Percy, du bist so berechenbar, wir wissen genau, was du mit dieser Information tun wirst." antwortete George grinsend.

..::~::..

Dämlicher Streich, dämliche Strafarbeit, dämliche Mc Gonagall. Es war unmöglich gegen so viele Wuslons anzukämpfen, das versprach eine Strafarbeit zu werden, die die ganze Nacht dauerte. Und Mc Gonagall hatte durchblicken lassen, dass sie am nächsten Tag weitermachen würden, wenn nicht alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigt war. Halbherzig überlegte Alba, ob sie ein paar der Wuslons schocken sollte, um dann panisch zu Mc Gonagall zu rennen und ihr davon zu erzählen, doch sie bezweifelte, dass es irgendetwas an der Strafarbeit änderte. Und der widerwärtige Hausmeister machte ihr Angst, denn jedes Mal, wenn er nach ihr sah, schienen seine Augen in der Dunkelheit zu glühen. Verärgert ließ sie sich auf einen Putzeimer sinken und warf den Besen von sich. Ob sie kehrte oder nicht, es war egal. Vielleicht war Mc Gonagall das aber bewusst gewesen. Dabei hatte sie gar nichts schlimmes angestellt. Sie war nur ein drittes Mal zu spät zum Verwandlungsunterricht gekommen und das konnte immerhin jedem passieren und war keine böse Absicht gewesen. Doch Mc Gonagall war da wie Percy: Regeln waren da, um sie einzuhalten.

Percy... sie hatte die letzten Wochen schon nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Nicht weil sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte, sondern sie war ihm bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie hatte jegliche Touren durch das nächtliche Hogwarts vermieden und war ihm strikt aus dem Weg gegangen. Das Gefühl verschwand einfach nicht, es wurde stärker. Dabei kannte Alba ihn nicht einmal, sie hatte noch nie ein vernünftiges Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Außerdem hatte er vermutlich Null Interesse an ihr, denn er ließ sich ebenfalls nicht blicken. Und was wollte sie überhaupt mit einem Gryffindor, ihre Mutter würde sie eher aufknüpfen, als dass sie sie mit einem Gryffindor ausgehen ließ. Und die anderen Mädchen aus ihrer Clique machten den ganzen Tag Witze und behaupteten, Alba wäre liebeskrank.

Alba war sicherlich nicht liebeskrank, aber dafür umso verwirrter, wenn sie Percy sah. Letztes Mal hatte sie im Zaubertrankunterricht mit offenem Mund vor sich hin gestiert und war schließlich sogar von Snape getadelt worden. Snape, der niemals einen Slytherin rügte. Wie peinlich das gewesen war.

Jemand stand in der Türe des Büros, Alba konnte die Person nicht erkennen, denn sie stand mit dem Rücken zum Licht. Erst als die Person die Türe hinter sich schloss, erkannte sie zu ihrem Schrecken Percy Weasley. Alles hätte sie jetzt ertragen können, aber musste es ausgerechnet er sein? Und was wollte er überhaupt von ihr?

„Hey." sagte sie und stand von ihrem Putzeimer auf.

„Hallo." sagte er ein wenig atemlos.

So standen sie sich nun stumm gegenüber, Alba auf ihren Besen gestützt, mit dreckigen Fingern, das Haar voller Staub und Percy ein wenig unentschlossen und mit geröteten Wangen.

„Was ist?" fragte sie bedächtig, auch wenn ihr das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte.

Er kam ein Stück näher und hatte immer noch nicht mehr als „Hallo" gesagt. Alba fiel nicht zum ersten Mal auf, wie groß er tatsächlich war und wie klein sie daneben wirkte.

„Was ist denn nur?" fragte sie noch einmal und hoffte, dass er die Verzweiflung nicht hören konnte, die in diesen Worten mitschwang.

„Geh mit mir aus." Er hatte das nicht als Frage formuliert, was Alba erstaunte.

Überhaupt war sie keines Wortes fähig und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Was?" fragte sie, als sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Geh mit mir aus." wiederholte er.

Allein diese Worte schienen ihn viel Mühe zu kosten, denn sein Blick huschte unsicher umher.

„Ist das dein ernst?" Warum sagte sie nicht einfach ja? War das so schwer?

Er nickte nur. Offenbar schien sich sein Wortschatz verabschiedet zu haben.

„In Ordnung." flüsterte sie und die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. Eigentlich war es doch ganz einfach und sie lachte.

„Heute Abend um acht?"

Sie sah verlegen zu Boden. „Es tut mir Leid, Percy, aber Mc Gonagall hat durchblicken lassen, dass sie mich bis spät in die Nacht schrubben lässt."

„Und?"

Alba glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Wie bitte?" hakte sie nach.

„Das ist eine Sache von fünf Minuten hier."

Ehe Alba etwas sagen konnte, tanzte ihr Besen von allein durch Filchs Büro. „Ich darf doch keine Magie benutzten." versuchte sie es halbherzig. Sie wusste selbst nicht recht, warum sie sich nun doch so zierte.

Doch Percy grinste. „Korrekt. DU darfst keine Magie benutzen. Von mir hat sie doch nicht gesprochen, oder?"

..::~::..


	7. Ein Date, ein Date!

Alba fühlte sich wie ein einem dieser Träume, wo man wusste, dass es sich um einen Traum handelte, aber nicht aufwachte. Percy war wieder verschwunden, falls Mc Gonagall noch einmal auftauchte und Alba sah zu, wie der Besen in Windeseile alles zusammenkehrte. Als er damit fertig war, kam er zitternd zum stehen und fiel ihr in die Hand.

Alba stellte den Besen zurück und hastete zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war immer noch dreckig wie ein Schornsteinfeger und ihre Haare ein einziges Gewirr.

Einige Slytherins schauten erstaunt auf, als Alba so dreckig zu ihrem Schlafsaal huschte. Schnell stieß sie die Türe auf und stand Holly und Ashley gegenüber, die sie verwundert anstarrten.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte Holly überrascht.

„Strafarbeit." antwortete Alba knapp und wühlte in ihrem Koffer herum. Hatte sie überhaupt irgend etwas passendes für ein Date?

„Und was wird das jetzt?" rief Ashley und beugte sich über Albas Schulter.

„Ich suche was."

„Was denn?"

„Himmel, wieso seid ihr Zwei so neugierig?" jammerte Alba und warf ein paar ihrer Klamotten durch das Zimmer. Nichts vernünftiges. Und in ihrer Schuluniform wollte sie nicht gehen, das sah so spießig aus.

„Hast du etwas vor?" mutmaßte Holly.

Alba seufzte und öffnete ihren Schrank. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Ja."

„Ohhhhhh..." machte Ashley und lümmelte sich auf Albas Bett herum. „Der Gryffindor, habe ich Recht?"

Alba mochte ihre Freundinnen wirklich gut leiden, aber nun verspürte sie zum ersten Mal nicht die Lust, den Beiden davon zu erzählen, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatte.

„Das geht dich nichts an." antwortete sie knapp und fischte eine Bluse aus dem Schrank. Spießig.

„Wir sind deine Freundinnen." entgegnete Holly entrüstet.

„Und schrecklich neugierig. Hört mal, ich habe euch auch keine Löcher in den Bauch gefragt, als ihr Beide nicht in euren Betten geschlafen habt, nach dem Abend in Hogsmeade."

Holly starrte plötzlich total interessiert auf ihr Kissen und auch Ashley war plötzlich vollkommen mit sich Selbst beschäftigt.

„Aha." machte Alba. „Also, gleiches Recht für Alle."

„Wenn du das so siehst..." murrte Holly und ließ sich zurück sinken. „Aber meinst du nicht, dass du erst Mal duschen solltest? Ich weiß nicht, ob dein mysteriöser Verehrer auf Staub steht."

„Weiß ich selber." antwortete Alba schnippisch. Waren die Beiden immer so lästig gewesen?

..::~::..

„Wohin so eilig?" fragte George unbekümmert, als er bemerkt hatte, dass Percy sich pünktlich um acht betont unauffällig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors schleichen wollte.

Percy nuschelte irgendetwas von Bibliothek und Hausaufgaben und schob noch ein „Vertrauensschülerbesprechung" hinterher, aber er wusste genau, dass sein Bruder ihm keins davon abnahm.

„Natürlich..." kicherte Fred daneben.

Percy wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen, denn seine Wangen glühten vor Hitze.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Alba Vertrauensschülerin ist. Sah mir mehr nach Unruhestifter aus."

„Wir kennen uns mit so Etwas aus."

Percy öffnete das Portraitloch und atmete tief durch. „Es kann euch Beiden vollkommen gleich sein, wo ich hingehe."

„Ist es uns auch." grinste George. „Es ist nur lustig anzusehen."

„Und es ist das einzige Spannende, was im Moment hier passiert." ergänzte Fred.

„Ihr seid einfach fürchterlich." knurrte Percy und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Mochten sie denken was sie wollten, jetzt gerade im Moment, war ihm beinahe alles egal. Eigentlich hatte er sein Gehirn sowieso gerade auf Sparflamme gestellt. Nein, korrekterweise schon seitdem er den verrückten Einfall gehabt hatte, Alba zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausginge. Mit Penelope war das alles viel einfacher gewesen, das hatte sich halt einfach so entwickelt. Aber mit ihr? Er wusste nichts von ihr, außer dass sie vermutlich gegen sämtliche Schulregeln verstoßen hatte und ihren Namen. Das war es dann auch schon. Warum also wollte er überhaupt mit ihr ausgehen? Sie war weder übermäßig schön, noch war sie ihm in irgend einer Weise ähnlich, sodass er sie verstand. Und in den letzten Wochen hatte sie ihn eigentlich nur übermäßig genervt, also warum nur musste er die ganze Zeit an diesen Abend in der Bibliothek denken?

Als er an der untersten Treppenstufe ankam, sah er sich um. Beinahe erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie noch nicht da war und für einen Moment hoffte er, dass sie vielleicht nicht einmal kommen würden, doch den Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht.

Er hörte Schritte am Ende des Ganges und dann sah er sie auch.

Die schwarze Zottelmähne hing ihr bis über die Schultern und sie trug ein rotes T-Shirt. Und sie lächelte. Er mochte ihr Lächeln, auch wenn er es nie hatte deuten können.

„Hallo, Percy." rief sie ihm zu und wie im Traum ging er zu ihr hinüber, auch wenn er am liebsten geflohen wäre.

„Und? Was machen wir Schönes?" fragte sie ungerührt. Offenbar war sie weniger nervös als er.

„Lass uns ein wenig nach Draußen gehen." Klang seine Stimme schon immer so blöd?

„Nach Draußen?" fragte sie neckisch. „Dürfen wir das denn überhaupt?"

..::~::..

Am Ende war es doch einfacher als gedacht, sich mit Alba zu unterhalten. Sie war nicht das dumme, reinblütige Mädchen, das sie gerne spielte. Sie war ungleich mehr und dennoch war sie auch genau das. Percy konnte es nicht beschreiben. Er war mit ihr bis zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes gelaufen und Alba hatte ihm erzählt, was es dort drinnen alles gab. Offenbar war sie mehr als einmal darin gewesen und sicherlich nie mit einem Lehrer, denn sie wusste wesentlich mehr als er darüber.

Es war ein seltsam beruhigendes Gefühl neben ihr herzulaufen und mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Was ist?" fragte sie plötzlich.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Percy, dass er mitten im Satz aufgehört hatte zu sprechen und sie einfach nur anstarrte.

„Oh... ich war in Gedanken."

„Was denkt denn ein Schulsprecher so den ganzen Tag?"

„Vermutlich kaum andere Dinge als du."

„Das bezweifle ich." antwortete sie spöttisch, aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Dann lass es uns vergleichen. Was denkst du jetzt?"

„Ich denke, dass der Herr Schulsprecher einen gemeinen Trick benutzt, um seine eigenen Gedanken nicht zu offenbaren." lachte Alba.

Er war wohl wirklich sehr durchschaubar, vielleicht hatte George recht gehabt. „Gut geraten." kommentierte er und schaute zum Himmel auf. Langsam wurde es Dunkel, doch wenn er ehrlich war, verspürte er gerade nicht den Wunsch, wieder hineinzugehen. Die Zeit verging mit ihr so furchtbar schnell.

„Ich habe nicht geraten, ich bin weise."

Percy begann zu lachen. „Natürlich."

„Ich weiß eine Menge Dinge." ereiferte sie sich.

„Zum Beispiel?"

Sie schwieg kurz, so als ob sie überlegen müsste, ob sie das wirklich aussprechen sollte.

„Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich gar nicht auf solche Mädchen wie mich stehst."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil ich die Ravenclaw gesehen habe, mit der du auf dem Ausflug gesprochen hast."

Die Aussage schien sie einige Mühe gekostet zu haben, so als ob sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie die Antwort darauf wissen wollte. Der Gedanke an Penelope war jedoch in diesem Moment so weit entfernt, dass er nicht einmal schmerzte. Normalerweise hasste er es, wenn jemand vor ihm auch nur ihren Namen erwähnte.

„Ach so. Na ja... sie ist halt ein wenig Anders." Ein Wenig war noch stark untertrieben. Penelope war absolut anders.

„Wie anders?" hakte Alba nach. Das schien ihr wohl keine Ruhe zu lassen.

„Na Anders eben... Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

„Ja."

„Sie treibt sich halt nicht Nachts in der Bibliothek herum und hört Radio, sie tanzt nicht mit fremden Kerlen und sie schmuggelt auch keine Wuslons ins Lehrerzimmer. Außerdem besitzt sie keinen Schlüssel für Filchs Büro und sie trinkt nicht. Sie hält sich zumindest an die Schulregeln. Und sie flucht nie." Ob sie wohl das Kompliment dahinter verstand? Percy war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob es Eins gewesen war.

„Muss ein Mädchen so albern sein?" sagte Alba ein wenig bekümmert.

„Nein. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass sie ganz anders ist als du, aber deswegen kein besserer Mensch ist."

„Hm..." machte Alba und sah ihn prüfend an, als wolle sie ihm das nicht so wirklich glauben. „Lass uns nach Oben gehen." wechselte sie plötzlich das Thema.

„Nach Oben?"

„Auf den Astronomieturm." sagte sie verschwörerisch leise. „Da kann man sich besser unterhalten als hier."

Percy sah das ein wenig Anders, er musste dann nämlich durch den Flur, der auch am Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei führte, und sämtlichen Gryffindors wollte er gerne aus dem Weg gehen. Dennoch wagte er es nicht Alba zu widersprechen und beeilte sich, sie einzuholen, denn sie war schon ein Stück vor gelaufen.

..::~::..

Nur einmal war Percy ihr so Nahe gewesen und das war an diesem verdammten Abend in der Bibliothek geschehen. Jetzt saß er hier, hoch oben auf dem Astronomieturm von Hogwarts und ihr Arm berührte seinen. Eine Weile saßen sie schon schweigend nebeneinander und sahen hinauf in den Himmel.

„War das eben wirklich ein Kompliment?" fragte Alba schließlich. Offenbar ließ ihr das keine Ruhe.

„Nein, mein ernst."

„Oh du bist ein Spielverderber." knurrte sie. „Mädchen haben Komplimente gern."

„Mag sein." Trotzdem wollte er ihr Keins machen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sein Kompliment nur in ihrem Tun bestärken würde und egal wie er es drehte, er hatte immer noch eine Vorbildfunktion ihr Gegenüber. Fragte sich nur, wie lange noch, denn ihm war sehr genau bewusst, dass sich ihr Treffen eigentlich langsam dem Ende neigen musste, denn es war spät.

„Was hat die Ravenclaw mit dir angestellt, dass du so bist?" hakte Alba nach.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein so schönes Gesprächsthema für ein Date ist." Wenn er sich allerdings ihre anderen Themen besah, dann war das auch nicht viel seltsamer. Alba sprach nicht über solch „überflüssigen" wie Prüfungsnoten, Ausbildungen oder Unterricht. Alba sprach über Dinge... ja, die Spaß machten. Oder auch über vollkommen abstruse Dinge. Vorhin hatte sie über die Beerdigung ihrer Großmutter gesprochen. Sie sprach über makabere Dinge, über lustige Dinge, traurige Dinge, kurzum, sie vertraute ihm viel mehr von ihren Gedanken an, als Percy das je für Möglich gehalten hatte. Sie sprach ihre Gedanken aus, wie sie ihr in den Sinn kamen und sie dachte nicht darüber nach, ob sie gut oder schlecht waren.

„Du sprichst wenig von dir." stellte sie fest.

„Stimmt. Ich bin langweilig. Deswegen verstehe ich auch nicht, warum gerade du bei mir sitzt."

„Vielleicht mag ich Langweiler." sinnierte sie. „Oder vielleicht glaube ich auch nicht, dass du so langweilig bist, wie du immer tust."

„Das weiß ich nicht." antwortete er nachdenklich.


	8. Das Ende einer Nacht

„Aber ich weiß es." sie grinste schelmisch, dieses Lächeln, was sie jedes Mal dann zeigte, wenn er sie bei einer Schandtat überführt hatte. „Hältst du dich wirklich immer an alle Regeln?"

Percy antwortete nicht. So schwer war es nicht, sich an alle Regeln in Hogwarts zu halten, denn so viele gab es überhaupt nicht. Was also war daran Besonders?

„Scheint wohl so." antwortete er zögerlich. Das klang wirklich nach Langweiler.

„Aber jetzt gerade hast du eine Regel gebrochen." kicherte Alba.

„Ich habe was?"

„Ja. Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt schon längst in meinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein und du ebenfalls."

Percy sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatte recht. Und scheinbar hatte sie es absichtlich getan, denn es schien ihr Freude zu machen.

„Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Es wird uns schon keiner erwischen."

Er seufzte. „Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich..."

„Ich will davon jetzt nichts mehr hören." gab sie herrisch zurück. Ganz die arrogante Reinblüterin, die sie gerne darstellte.

Percy machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, doch Alba hielt ihn am Mantel fest.

„Bitte, Percy. Bleib noch ein wenig. Was macht es jetzt noch für einen Unterschied?"

Er war erstaunt, wie sanft ihre Stimme klang, doch er ließ sich wieder zurück sinken und sah sie an. Er hatte nicht den blassen Schimmer, was er ihr jetzt sagen sollte, was wollte dieses Mädchen nur von ihm hören?

Seltsamerweise schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich glaube ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht." Ihre Stimme klang traurig, als sie das sagte.

„Da gibt es gar nicht so viel zu verstehen." sagte er sanft.

„Das Wenige ist mir schon zu viel." murmelte sie ein wenig verlegen.

War das denn wirklich so schwer zu verstehen? Wie sollte er ihr das nur erklären? Er wollte nicht alles von sich preisgeben. Das letzte Mal war er damit gehörig auf die Nase gefallen und das wollte er nicht noch einmal riskieren.

„Weißt du..." begann er. „Ich habe so viele Geschwister und immer ist etwas bei uns zu Hause los. Meistens dreht es sich um Ginny, oder Fred und George, aber irgendwann kommt wohl Jedem einmal der Gedanke, zu schreien: Hallo, ich bin auch noch da. Und wenn einen dann keiner hört..." er brach ab. Das war schon wieder entschieden zu viel gewesen.

Doch Alba lächelte ihn an. „Doch, das kann ich verstehen. Das kann ich sogar sehr gut verstehen. Ich mache das auch hin und wieder. Nur eben anders herum."

„Wie viele Geschwister hast du denn?"

Sie grinste. „Keine. Aber meine Eltern sind schwer beschäftigt. Für meinen letzten, aufgeflogenen Streich gab es nicht einmal einen Heuler. Holly hat einen bekommen und Ashley auch, aber ich nicht."

Percy war erstaunt. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass sie irgendetwas gemeinsam hatten.

Alba zog die Knie an, offenbar war ihr kalt.

„Und? Hat es bisher etwas genützt?"

„Nein. Das weißt du doch bestimmt selbst, oder?"

„Stimmt."

Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und Percys Herz schlug schneller. Verdammt, sie war nicht das erste Mädchen mit dem er ausging, warum machte sie ihn dann so furchtbar nervös?

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Ja, natürlich."

„Es wird immer später." neckte sie ihn. „Musst du nicht deine Runde machen?"

„Mh?... Ach, die kann Penelope machen."

„Hättest du sie dafür nicht informieren müssen?"

„Stimmt..."

Darüber mussten sie beide lachen. Es war ziemlich lange her, dass Percy sich so wohl gefühlt hatte und er war verwundert, wie sie ihn vorher hatte nerven können. Trotzdem bereitete sie ihm Kopfzerbrechen, es war nicht so, als wenn er ihre Signale nicht verstand, er konnte sich nur nicht überwinden.

„Mir ist kalt." murmelte sie schließlich. Ein unübersehbares Zeichen.

„Möchtest du meine Jacke?" fragte er, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass sie genau DAS nicht wollte.

Sie verdrehte die Augen, doch sie sagte kein Wort.

Percy lehnte sich an den kühlen Stein hinter sich und starrte in das Dunkel. Er hatte die Beine angezogen und seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

Ruckartig stand Alba auf und trat vor ihn. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, sondern ließ sich zwischen seine angewinkelten Beine sinken, sodass sie jetzt mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, er jedoch ihren warmen Körper fühlen konnte und den Duft ihrer Haut wahrnahm.

Ein wenig hilflos ließ er die Arme sinken. Oh, warum tat sie das nur? Hätte sie es nicht einfach dabei belassen können?

Sie lächelte neckisch über die Schulter zu ihm hinüber. „Was denn?"

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und legte ein wenig ungeschickt seine Hand um ihre Hüfte. Sie will es doch so, was stellst du dich so an, verfluchte er sich selber.

Alba jedenfalls schien das bekommen zu haben, was sie wollte, er hatte die Ausgangssperre für Hogwartsschüler so was von überzogen, sie lag in seinem Arm und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann war er verrückt nach ihr, egal was er immer behauptete. Ihr Kopf lag nun auf seiner Brust und ihr langes Haar kitzelte ihn an der Nase. Vorsichtig schob er eine der Strähnen beiseite und berührte dabei ihre Wange. Ob sie das absichtlich tat? Sie rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und wandte sich zu ihm um. Sie lächelte immer noch, obwohl er dieses Lächeln noch nicht kannte.

„Ich beiße doch gar nicht." sagte sie mit gespielter Empörung.

Bevor Percy jedoch zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, rasselte es zu ihrer Linken und die kleine Luke, die hinauf zum Astronomieturm führte wurde geöffnet. Hastig rutschte Alba nach vorne und er stand auf.

Da standen Fred und George, die Arme voller Feuerwerkskörper und starrten sie erschrocken an.

„Ungünstig." flüsterte George und wollte gerade wieder die Treppe hinunter steigen, doch Percys scharfer Ton ließ ihn erstarren. „Wohin denn mit all dem Kram?" All die Unsicherheit, die er in Albas Nähe verspürte war fort.

„Öhm..." machte Fred.

„Wir feiern das chinesische Neujahr... mit unserem Brieffreund aus China..."

„Lee-Ching!" ergänzte George hastig.

Percy schnaubte verächtlich. Die Zwillinge hatten auch schon einmal bessere Ausreden gehabt.

Albas Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Pass auf, Perce, wir haben dich nicht gesehen und du uns nicht, Deal?"

„Runter mit euch." fauchte Percy. Die Beiden waren furchtbar. Und viel mehr regte es ihn auf, dass sie ihn bei seinem Date erwischt hatten, statt dass sie irgendwelchen Unfug mit Feuerwerk anstellen wollten. Sollten sie seinetwegen die halbe Schule in die Luft sprengen, das war alles noch erträglich, aber ihm jetzt schon wieder dazwischenzufunken, das machte ihn rasend.

Die Zwillinge trollten sich und Alba stand ebenfalls auf. Ob sie nun gehen wollte?

„Deine Brüder haben wohl ihren ganz eigenen Weg um aufzufallen."

„Den hatten sie schon immer." Er seufzte. „Lass uns nach unten gehen. Es ist nach zwölf."

Alba nickte stumm, doch er konnte bedauern in ihren Blick erkennen.

Percy stieg vor ihr die Leiter hinunter und nach einer Weile standen sie wieder in dem Flur, in dem sie sich, wie es ihm schien, vor Ewigkeiten getroffen hatten.

Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „War es so schlimm eine Regel zu brechen?"

„Nein." gab er zu. „Trotzdem muss ich das nicht dauernd..."

Bevor Percy weitersprechen konnte, hatte Alba sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange aufgedrückt.

„Danke, Percy." flüsterte sie. „Gute Nacht."

Er blieb dort stehen wo er war. „Gute Nacht." murmelte er und sah ihr zu, wie sie in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Was für ein seltsames Ende für ein Date. Tausend Dinge schossen ihm jetzt durch den Kopf, so viele Sachen hatte er sie fragen wollen, doch sein Kopf fühlte sich jedes Mal so leer an, wenn er sie sah. Schließlich stieg er verwirrt in den Gryffindorturm hoch. Ob ein Mord an seinen Brüdern wohl als Notwehr gelten würde?

..::~::..


	9. Wie man ein Date vertuscht

Alba erwachte am nächsten Morgen nur sehr schlecht, erst unter Morddrohungen ihrer Freundinnen stand sie überhaupt nur auf. Die Nacht war gleichzeitig entschieden zu kurz und zu lang gewesen. Warum waren nur die Zwillinge aufgetaucht? Alles war so schief gegangen. Sie hatten sich nicht erneut verabredet, sie hatten sich nicht einmal geküsst. Vielleicht mochte er sie wirklich nicht besonders, überlegte sie mit düsterer Miene und stand schließlich auf den letzten Drücker auf.

In der großen Halle waren die meisten Schüler schon mit frühstücken fertig und Alba hielt Ausschau nach Percy. Als sie ihn in der Menge fand, lächelte sie ihm zu. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich kurz. Er lächelte zurück. Das sollte ihr schon reichen, dachte sie fröhlich und beeilte sich, zum Slytherintisch zu kommen.

Ihre Freundinnen warteten schon auf sie, die Neugierde stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Vergesst es." rief sie ihnen schon von weitem zu und Holly und Nina machten ein trauriges Gesicht.

„Wir sind deine Freundinnen." jammerte Holly.

„Und außerdem Klatschtanten." konterte Alba gut gelaunt und nahm sich ein Toastbrot.

„Also war es gut." grinste Madison verschwörerisch.

„Nein."

„Dann war es schlecht?" hakte Ashley nach.

„Nein."

„Oh, Alba du bist unfair." sagte Holly schließlich. „Ich hab dir auch alles von meinem Treffen mit Marcus Flint erzählt."

„Weil euch jeder gesehen hat."

„Mh..." überlegte Holly und der Rest der Bande lachte. „Das ist nicht witzig." knurrte sie schließlich.

„Aber es war wirklich lustig, wie Professor Snape dich aus dem Jungenschlafsaal gezerrt hat." kicherte Nina.

„Hört bloß auf damit." fauchte Holly und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hier geht's um Alba, nicht um mich."

„Von mir werdet ihr nichts erfahren" krähte Alba.

„Also ist nichts gelaufen." rief Ashley.

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?" fragte Alba.

„Weil du sonst mehr Lächeln würdest. Aber so schlecht kann es auch nicht gewesen sein, denn du bist nicht unglücklich genug. Also nehme ich an, es gibt ein zweites Date."

Madison hatte so ziemlich ins Schwarze getroffen, aber um das zu überspielen, stopfte Alba sich das halbe Toastbrot auf einmal in den Mund.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon ihr sprecht." mampfte sie vor sich hin.

..::~::..

„Muss es wirklich eine Slytherin sein?" maulte Ginny.

„Was muss eine Slytherin sein?" fragte Percy unschuldig, auch wenn er genau wusste, wovon seine Schwester sprach.

„Deine Freundin."

„Ich habe keine Freundin."

„Wie nennst du das denn sonst?" fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Was denn?"

„Percy, jetzt hör aber auf, ich bin über alles informiert, ich habe heute morgen schon mit Fred und George gesprochen und ich bezweifle, dass du ihr auf dem Astronomieturm Nachhilfe gegeben hast."

Fred und George. Hätte er sie doch einfach den Turm hinunter geschubst. Es war auch ohne die Beiden alles schon kompliziert genug. Er hatte vergessen, Alba zu fragen, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden und er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er gestern Abend all seinen Mut aufgebraucht und denn er wusste nicht, ob er sich noch einmal überwinden konnte, sie zu fragen. Wenigstens hatte sie ihn angelächelt.

„Wirst du sie Mom vorstellen?"

„Was?"

„Spätestens am ersten Ferientag wird sie wissen, dass du eine neue Freundin hast."

„Ich habe ihr nicht einmal Penelope vorgestellt."

Ginny kicherte lauthals los. „Percy du hast dich verplappert."

Percys Wangen schienen zu glühen, doch er zwang sich, geradeaus zu schauen und Ginny keine Angriffsfläche mehr zu bieten.

„Warum kommt sie nicht rüber? Sogar Penelope hat das gemacht."

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin." antwortete er mit Nachdruck.

„Und was ist sie dann?"

„Ich weiß nicht." antwortete er ehrlich.

„So wird das nie etwas. Du musst klare Verhältnisse schaffen." tönte Ginny weise.

„Wo hast du diesen Blödsinn denn her? Hast du heimlich die Hexenwoche gelesen?" Percy runzelte die Stirn und spießte ein Würstchen auf die Gabel. Ginny drehte langsam aber sicher durch. Gestern hatte sie beobachtet, wie sie einer großen Fünftklässlerin Beziehungstipps gegeben hatte.

„Mädchen wissen so etwas." antwortete sie schnippisch.

..::~::..

In den Zauberkunststunden ging es meistens sehr laut zu, denn Professor Flitwick war meistens einfach zu gutmütig, um die Klasse wirklich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Alba saß so ziemlich in der Mitte des Raumes neben Ashley und einem Gryffindormädchen zu ihrer Linken. Überall waren Schüler damit beschäftigt, ein Glas Wasser in Staub zu verwandeln.

„Dieser Zauber wird auf jeden Fall Bestandteil Ihrer Prüfungen sein, also machen Sie sich damit ausführlich vertraut." versuchte der kleine Professor Flitwick seine Klasse zu übertönen, auch wenn Alba bezweifelte, dass ihm auch nur ein einziger Schüler gerade zugehört hatte.

Sie hatte ihr Wasser nicht verwandeln können, obwohl sie diesen Zauber normalerweise beherrschte. Aber ihre Gedanken kreisten um völlig andere Sachen und ihre Konzentration hatte sich schon lange verabschiedet. Der ganze Tag war bisher an ihr vorbeigerauscht und egal wie oft sich sich versuchte, zusammenzureißen, es funktionierte einfach nicht. Ob er sie noch einmal fragen würde? Vielleicht sollte sie ihn einfach fragen. Aber das war die letzten Male so schief gegangen, das traute sie sich nicht mehr. Ach, warum hatte sie nicht einfach gestern Abend gefragt, ob sie sich noch einmal treffen wollten?

Einer der Zauber traf das Pult des Professors und zerbröselte es vollkommen zu Staub. Einige Bücher und Gläser krachten zu Boden und Professor Flitwick versuchte über die Lautstärke der Beiden Klassen, den Schuldigen ausfindig zu machen, doch Der oder -Diejenige ging im allgemeinen Trubel unter. Zumindest richteten sich nun die meisten Augen nach vorne, als schließlich ein schmächtiger Slytherin nach vorne trat und versuchte unter den schadenfrohen Blicken, den Schaden zu beheben.

Ashleys Zauber traf Albas Glas und es fiel vom Tisch und bespritzte einige Gryffindors, statt sich zu Staub zu verwandeln und entnervt ließ Alba sich zu Boden sinken und kroch dem Glas hinterher, das ganz nach hinten in die Ecke gekullert war. Keiner der Anderen Schüler nahm überhaupt von Alba Notiz, alle waren damit beschäftigt möglichst unauffällig dem Slytherin zuzusehen, der versuchte seinen Schaden irgendwie zu Begrenzen, aber mittlerweile aus dem Staub fünf Waschbären gemacht hatte, die nun durch die Klasse liefen. Viele lachten unverhohlen, am meisten natürlich Gryffindors. Es wäre andersrum kaum Anders gewesen, vielleicht noch ein bisschen hämischer.

Alba stieß sich den Kopf an einem Tisch und fluchte ungehalten, bis sie schließlich in die Augen von Percy Weasley blickte, der sich zu ihr hinunter gebeugt hatte.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er verwundert.

„Ich... ich suche mein Glas." sagte sie und schaute sich nach diesem verdammten Glas um. Wo war das nur hin?

„Hier?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja. Wo denn sonst?" murmelte sie. Gott, warum fragte er sie nicht einfach? Das war eine einmalige Gelegenheit, niemand hörte ihnen Beiden zu.

Percys Blick folgte ihr, als sie zu ihrem Glas kroch und es schließlich aufsammelte. Eigentlich wollte sie schon zurück kriechen, doch als sie merkte, dass er sie nicht fragen würde, da blieb sie dort unten sitzen und sah ihn an.

„Heute Abend vor der Bibliothek so gegen zehn?" flüsterte sie ganz leise.

Er lächelte ein wenig verlegen und nickte schließlich.

Zufrieden zog sich Alba auf ihren Platz zurück, auch wenn es ihr irgendwie unangenehm war, dass sie hatte fragen müssen. Immer wieder stellte sie sich nämlich die Frage, ob sie nicht vielleicht mehr für ihn empfand, als er für sie.


	10. Verführte Verführerin

Alba drückte sich schon seit halb neun in den Ecken der Bibliothek herum. Um halb elf schloss die Bibliothek und auch jetzt waren nicht mehr viele Schüler da. Percy allerdings auch nicht, doch Alba hatte es im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins nicht mehr ausgehalten und vor allem hatte sie die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen nicht mehr ertragen, die ihr jedes Mal einen schlauen Spruch mitgegeben hatten, wann immer sie auch nur hustete.

Zur Tarnung hatte sie sich ihren Wahrsagen- Aufsatz mitgenommen, doch sie hatte noch keinen Zentimeter geschrieben. Eigentlich auch egal. Warum war alles gerade so kompliziert? Sie hatte sich aus einer Laune heraus entschieden, Percy ein wenig an der Nase herum zu führen und jetzt? Jetzt saß sie mit klopfendem Herzen in der Bibliothek und wartete darauf, dass er endlich kam. Irgendwann, in dem ganzen hin und her und durcheinander hatte sie sich wohl irgendwie so ein kleines bisschen in ihn verliebt. Doch sie hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als ihm das zu sagen.

Ob er das wohl genau so sah wie sie? Davor hatte sie Angst. Vielleicht sah er immer noch in ihr das böse Slytherin Mädchen, dass sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte. Oder noch schlimmer, vielleicht war er ein kuscheliger, flauschiger, wischiwaschi Freund der immer Schatzi sagte? Solche Dinge mochte Alba nicht und sie hatte sie auch noch nie gemocht. Doch obwohl Percy immer der äußerlich korrekte Musterschüler war, hatte er solche Anwandlungen niemals gehabt, das beruhigte sie ein wenig.

Und dann war da noch etwas. In etwas mehr als einem Monat waren ihre Abschlussprüfungen und dann war es vorbei. Dann würde sie ihm nicht mehr auf dem Gang begegnen, konnte ihm nicht mehr beim Frühstück geheimnisvoll zuzwinkern und auch sonst war er dann einfach nicht mehr da. Und noch gab es keinen Hinweis darauf, dass sie sich danach jemals wiedersehen würden, außer auf einem weit entfernten Klassentreffen, vermutlich würde er dann von seinen zehn Kindern sprechen und begleitet werden von seiner braven Frau Penelope... Pah... Sie knurrte leise vor sich hin. Die dürre Ravenclaw sollte sich bloß vorsehen.

Die Zeiger der Uhr bewegten sich quälend langsam. Es waren gerade einmal halb zehn. Konnte er nicht ein wenig früher kommen? Obwohl sie natürlich selbst zehn Uhr gesagt hatte, wie sollte er dann wissen, dass sie sich schon zwei Stunden vorher hier herum trieb. Nächstes Mal würde sie neun Uhr sagen.

..::~::..

Percy sah diesem Abend mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Erstens musste er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und dort saßen Fred, George und Ginny auf der Lauer. Zweitens war da Alba, von der er nicht wusste, was sie von ihm erwartete. Warum war das mit Penelope so viel einfacher gewesen? Penelope hatte immer sehr deutlich klar gemacht, was sie wollte und was sie nicht wollte. Warum konnte Alba das nicht auch tun? Vielleicht wusste sie aber auch selbst nicht so recht, was sie wollte? Drittens war da noch dieses Gefühl, dass sie ihm gab. An Albas Seite kam er sich manchmal sogar dumm vor, sie hatte einen Blick, der ihn augenblicklich verstummen ließ und sie konnte ihn mit nur wenigen Worten Mundtot machen. Und trotzdem war ihre Nähe schön. Ein anderes Wort viel ihm dafür nicht ein. Sie machte ihn nervös, wo sie nur konnte und sie schien das zu genießen. Sie brachte ihn immer dazu, einen Schritt mehr zu tun, als er eigentlich wollte.

Erst später war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie ihn zu einer Zeit in die Bibliothek gelockt hatte, zu der zumindest sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein sollte. Jetzt war es jedoch zu spät, das Treffen abzusagen und auch wenn er sich Zwie gespalten fühlte, würde er um keinen Preis dieses Date versäumen.

Wenn doch nur endlich seine Geschwister ins Bett gehen würden. Aber die lagen alle Drei auf der Lauer und warteten ab, was Percy denn nun unternehmen würde.

Immer wenn er die Gedanken an Alba weiter spann, dann kam er an einen sehr unangenehmen Punkt. Was war nach den Prüfungen? Dann würde er Alba nicht mehr sehen können. Das hatte doch gar keine Zukunft, also warum überhaupt die Mühe? Er würde sie auch nie seinen Eltern vorstellen können. Und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Seine Eltern würden ihn eher enterben, als dass sie tolerierten, dass ihr Musterschüler mit einer Reinblüterin ausging. Und dann noch mit einer Slytherin. Er wollte sich einfach nicht ausmalen, was sie dazu sagen würden.

Schließlich, um nicht länger untätig herum zu sitzen, machte er sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinunter und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige wenige Schüler waren noch hier unten und lernten, doch Ginny, Fred und George hatten auf den Sesseln nahe des Portraitlochs Platz genommen.

„Hallo Percy." sagte Ginny unschuldig. „Dich habe ich ja den ganzen Tag heute kaum zu Gesicht bekommen."

Percy brummte irgendetwas unverständliches und schob sich an den Dreien vorbei.

„Wohin denn so eilig?" fragte George betont unbeteiligt.

„Habt ihr Drei nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu beobachten?"

„Wir wollen nur sicher gehen, dass alles gut läuft und dass wir Mom nachher nichts Falsches erzählen."

„Wäre doch blöd, wenn wenn wir nachher sagen, dass du eine neue Freundin hast und dann stimmt das gar nicht." ergänzte Fred.

Percy seufzte. „Womit hab ich das verdient?"

Die Drei begannen albern zu kichern. „Es macht Spaß, dich zum Narren zu halten, Percy, das ist alles." antwortete George schließlich, nachdem er sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

Verärgert klappte Percy das Portrait zur Seite und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Albernes Gesocks. Immerhin war es kurz vor zehn, es wurde Zeit zur Bibliothek hinunter zu gehen. Die letzten paar Meter zur Bibliothek rannte er schließlich und als er die Tür aufstieß, war er zunächst allein.

Scheinbar waren alle Schüler schon längst fort, doch er erkannte Albas Tasche, die auf einem Stuhl lag. Und das Chaos, das um die Tasche herum war ebenso. Alles an ihr war eben _Anders_ und er erkannte ihre katastrophale Handschrift sofort.

Er hörte Schritte hinter dem Regal und als er sich umwandte, blickte er direkt in Albas braune Augen. Sein Lächeln war zaghaft, aber ihres dafür umso breiter.

„Du bist früh." stellte sie lakonisch fest.

„Du auch."

Darüber musste sie lachen und kam ein kleines Stückchen näher, was Percys Puls in die Höhe trieb. Heute zog sie offenbar alle Register, ihre Bluse hatte sie auffällig weit geöffnet und ihre Haare wirkten noch strubbeliger als sonst. Percy musste ein wenig schmunzeln. Ob das wohl bei anderen Kerlen funktioniert hatte? Bei ihm würde das nicht den gewünschten Effekt haben, da war er sich sicher. In Selbstbeherrschung war er geübt. Penelope selbst hatte dafür gesorgt.

„Was ist?" fragte sie verwundert. Sie hatte wohl seinen Blick bemerkt. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich ihr an diesem Abend sogar ein wenig überlegen und das versetzte ihn in eine Art Hochstimmung. Oder zumindest flößte es ihm ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen ein.

„Ist die Bluse nicht ein bisschen gewagt?" sagte er spöttischer, als er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte und Alba erbleichte.

„W- wieso?"

Er zuckte leichthin mit den Schulter, „Nur so." und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Sie war tatsächlich sehr klein, wenn er so vor ihr stand.

Sie griff nach seiner Krawatte, die zur Schuluniform gehörte und spielte neckisch damit. Percy fand jedoch, dass sie an diesem Abend einmal nach seinen Spielregeln spielen musste, lang genug war er nach ihrer Pfeife getanzt. Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr wie seine Eigene, als er schließlich sagte: „Das funktioniert nicht."

Mit ihrer Reaktion hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, stapfte verärgert zu dem Pult, auf dem sie ihre Sachen liegen gelassen hatte und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen darauf. Sein Stirnrunzeln, weil sie die Füße auf einen Stuhl legte, quittierte sie mit herausgestreckter Zunge.

„Schön. Dann nicht." fauchte sie schließlich verärgert.

Percy musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht loszulachen. Sieh einmal einer an, dachte er bei sich. Sobald sie die Zügel nicht mehr in der Hand hielt, war sie genau so unsicher, wie er selber. Das machte sie auf ihre seltsame Art noch viel liebenswürdiger. Und das ganze zwischen ihnen irgendwie realistischer.

Er schlenderte langsam zu ihr hinüber und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Was also war nun ihr nächster Schritt?

„Was?" blaffte sie.

„Nichts." Nun musste er doch lachen.

„Hör auf damit." befahl Alba herrisch, doch Percy konnte gar nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Ich meine das ernst, Percy."

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, sah er, dass sie rot geworden war. Es war ihr wohl sehr unangenehm, so ertappt worden zu sein und sie schaute verärgert zu Boden.

Vielleicht hätte er es nicht so übertreiben sollen. „Tut mir Leid." sagte er schließlich. „Aber das hier alles..." er wies auf die dunkle Bibliothek. „Das hier ist verrückt. Ich verstehe es ja selber nicht."

Sie holte tief Luft und dann sprudelten plötzlich die Worte aus ihr heraus. „Ich weiß das doch selbst. Ich... du... du gibst mir das Gefühl ein miserabler Mensch zu sein. Und ich fand mich eigentlich früher gut, so wie ich war. Und dann kommst du daher und plötzlich ist alles falsch, was ich je getan hab."

Percys Augen waren bei den Worten groß geworden. Er hatte ihr niemals, wenn er ehrlich war, solch tiefgehenden Gedanken zugetraut, Alba spielte gerne das Dummchen und es machte ihr sichtlich Spaß. Und er hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass er solche Gefühle in ihr hervorrief. Egal was für eine Zukunft da kam, jetzt gerade in diesem Augenblick, da wollte er, dass sie nicht mehr fortging.

„Ich wollte nie, dass du dich so fühlst." murmelte er betreten.

Waren das Tränen in ihren Augen? Oh, alles bloß das nicht. Weinende Mädchen waren so ziemlich das schlimmste auf der Welt.

Das schien sie ähnlich zu sehen, denn sie riss sich zusammen und ihr Blick wurde trotzig, als sie ihm in die Augen sah. Ein einzelner Rinnsal einer Träne bahnte sich seinen Weg über ihre Nasenspitze, bis hin zu ihren Lippen. Und in diesem Moment hatte Percy verloren, denn als er gewahr wurde, wie sinnlich ihre glänzenden Lippen zitterten, da konnte er gar nicht anders: er küsste sie.


	11. Ein verdorbenes Miststück

Er fühlte, wie Albas Körper sich anspannte, als wollte sie ihn von sich schubsen, doch schließlich gab sie nach und erwiderte seinen Kuss voller Gier, wie er sie nicht für Möglich gehalten hatte.

Als er sich schließlich von ihr löste, war ihr Lächeln wieder da. Offenbar war das hier wieder ihr Element, wo er nun tatsächlich wieder unsicher wurde. Was erwartete sie nun von ihm?

„Sag mal, Percy..." begann sie mit diesem Unterton, der ihm eine Gänsehaut bereitete. „Was schätzt du, wie lange man wohl in der Bibliothek ungestört bleiben kann?"

Percy musste unwillkürlich schlucken und er brachte kein Wort heraus. Gut, sie hatte klar gemacht, was sie wollte. Aber wollte er das tatsächlich auch?

Alba jedenfalls zückte in aller Seelenruhe ihren wunderbaren, kleinen Zweitschlüssel und Percy hörte das leise Klacken des Schlosses, die hinteren Lichter der Bibliothek gingen aus und dann war es still.

„Ist das dein ernst?" fragte er vorsichtig. Bei Alba wusste man nie so recht, vielleicht hatte sie sich alles schon in ein paar Sekunden anders überlegt?

Sie lächelte neckisch und ließ sich wieder auf dem Pult nieder. „Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

Percy wollte das jetzt nicht unbedingt aussprechen, doch Alba war einmal mehr schneller als er und küsste seinen Hals. Bis dahin war er noch geneigt gewesen, zu behaupten, dass er mit eins zu null gegen sie gewonnen hatte. Doch jetzt war er sich da gar nicht mehr so sicher. Wie immer war es Alba, die die Oberhand behielt. Das machte ihn verrückt, doch auf eine wunderbare Weise.

„Und wenn uns jemand erwischt?" versuchte er am letzten vernünftigen Gedanken festzustellen, den er noch besaß.

Sie kicherte. „Dann haben sie morgen Etwas zum tratschen, oder?"

..::~::..

Percy erwachte an diesem Morgen nur schwerlich. Irgendwann zwischen vier und fünf Uhr, war er zurück in den Schlafsaal getaumelt und eingeschlafen, als ob es kein Morgen mehr gäbe.

Jetzt, nach dem Krach, den die Anderen veranstalteten, lag er mit offenen Augen im Bett und seine Gedanken schweiften unwillkürlich ab, zur gestrigen Nacht. War das wirklich passiert? Das war nun gar nicht das, was man von einem Musterschüler erwartete und auch nicht, was er von sich selbst erwartet hatte. Er musste ein wenig über sich selber schmunzeln.

„Percy komm schon, wir verpassen das Frühstück." hörte er Edgars Stimme aus dem Badezimmer und er zwang sich, endlich aufzustehen. Der Blick in den Spiegel war unangenehm. Ob man ihm wohl ansah, was gestern Nacht passiert war? Hoffentlich nicht, dachte er und sein Gesicht nahm ein ziemlich verräterisches Rot an. Während er sich die Zähne putzte, konnte er gar nicht anders, immer wieder prasselten die Gedanken auf ihn ein.

Im Volksmund hätte man Alba wohl „verdorbenes Miststück" genannt, immerhin war das ihr zweites Date und... dann tat sie so Etwas. Okay, nicht nur sie, musste er gedanklich hinzufügen.

Schließlich machte er sich mit Edgar auf den Weg zur großen Halle, doch sein Herz schlug schon wieder bis zum Hals. Wie verhielt man sich denn nach so einer Nacht? Er fragte sich so oft, was Alba wohl von ihm erwartete, aber viel schien sie nicht zu erwarten, sie hatte ihre eigenen Vorstellungen von vielen Dingen und die setzte sie in der Regel auch durch. Eben ganz das verzogene Slytheringör. Er grinste.

„Was ist denn mit dir heute morgen los?" hörte er Georges Stimme von Links. Natürlich, er musste reichlich bescheuert ausgesehen haben, wie er grinsend in die Halle getappt kam. Er zwang sich, sich nicht nach Alba umzudrehen, die vermutlich irgendwo am Slytherintisch saß, sondern nahm neben den Zwillingen Platz.

„Nur so." sagte er immer noch grinsend.

Die Zwillinge tauschten vielsagende Blicke auf und Fred rief Ginny von weiter hinten herüber. Ginny hatte es ein wenig zu eilig zu ihnen hinüber zu kommen. Ob Fred und Georde wohl tatsächlich mehr wussten?

„Naaa?" sagte Ginny voller Neugierde.

„Was gibt's?" wollte Percy wissen. Dieses Mal würde er nicht in ihre Falle tappen.

„Du hattest doch gestern ein Date, oder?"

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste." antwortete er und nahm einen Schluck Milch.

„War es gut?" überging George den letzten Satz.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Ginny wegschicken, falls es zu gut war?" hakte Fred nach.

Percy sah von seinem Müsli auf. „Verschwindet endlich. Ich würde euch im Traum nicht erzählen, wie mein Date war, wenn ich eines gehabt hätte."

..::~::..

Alba hastete als Letzte in die große Halle und einige Köpfe drehten sich nach der zerzausten Slytherin um. Sie zwang sich, geradeaus zu schauen und nicht nach Percy Ausschau zu halten. So steuerte sie zielsicher auf den freien Platz neben Holly und Nina zu, die es sich bereits am Slytherintisch bequem gemacht hatten.

„Kommst du auch mal endlich?" kommentierte Holly ihr Erscheinen.

„Ja." antwortete sie schlicht und kramte nach einer Gabel. Madison schien ihre geklaut zu haben, um sich damit den Schinken aufzutun. „Du weißt, dass ich das eklig find." knurrte sie und nahm ihr die Gabel wieder weg.

„Ich hab sie nicht angesabbert." antwortete Madison beleidigt.

„Jetzt kannst du uns ja die spannende Frage beantworten, wo du gestern warst. Immerhin bis du vielleicht zwei Stunden vor dem aufstehen in den Schlafsaal gestürmt und hast geschlafen wie ein Stein." sagte Nina spitz.

Auch Ashley von gegenüber spitzte aufmerksam die Ohren.

„Es sollte euch reichen, dass mich niemand aus dem Jungenschlafsaal zerren musste." konterte sie und die anderen lachten. Holly, die den Seitenhieb genau verstanden hatte, warf ein Stück Brot nach ihr.

„Hat es sich denn wenigstens gelohnt?" fragte Madison.

Alba legte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. Gelohnt? Das konnte man definieren, wie man wollte. Sie hatte immer noch keine Klarheit in ihre „Beziehung" mit Percy Weasley gebracht, sondern noch viel mehr Verwirrung gestiftet. Sie hatte übereilt gehandelt und es trotzdem genossen. Aber was, wenn er sie deswegen nun verachtete? Alba war gewiss nicht prüde, aber gestern hatte sich irgendetwas entladen, was tief in ihr geschlummert hatte und sie schämte sich ein wenig für sich selber. Das durfte ihr nie wieder passieren.

Madison wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrer Stirn herum. „Halloho... jemand zu Hause?"

„Vollkommen weggetreten." rief Ashley.

„Mh?" machte Alba. „Habt ihr Etwas gesagt?"

„Sie ist verliebt bis über beide Ohren." witzelte Holly.

„Mag sein." entgegnete Alba. „Aber selbst wenn, das ist kein Thema für den Frühstückstisch, oder?" Und mit einem Schmunzeln fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn ihr ganz brav seid, dann erzähle ich euch vielleicht, was ich gestern Nacht so getrieben habe."

..::~::..

Als Percy die Halle verließ, sah er Albas schwarzen Schopf vor sich aufblitzen und hastig bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die anderen Schüler zu ihr hin. Er musste jetzt sofort mit ihr reden, oder das Ganze würde noch viel unangenehmer werden.

Seine Hand berührte ihren Arm und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Augen schienen zu leuchten.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Das klang unverfänglich genug für all die Lauscher um ihn herum.

„Natürlich." Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen kleinen Lächeln und sie folgte ihm um die nächste Ecke. Percy sah, dass Ginny ihnen hinterher blickte, doch in diesem Moment war es nur wichtig, dass er mit Alba sprach, bevor sie sich in eine Mauer des Schweigens hüllen konnte und er wie eh und je im Dunkeln tappte.

Da stand sie nun in der kleinen Nische, die Sonne fiel durch die bunt verglasten Fenster hinein und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und wieder einmal wusste er nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte.

Alba schien es allerdings auch zum ersten Mal nicht so richtig zu wissen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er schließlich, weil ihm immer noch nichts einfiel.

Sie lachte leise. „Natürlich."

„Du siehst müde aus." sagte er lächelnd.

„Du auch." Und zu seinem Erstaunen kam sie hinüber zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mach den Mund zu Percy, ich glaube die falsche Bescheidenheit ist jetzt auch nicht mehr angebracht."

Ein paar Schüler kamen den Gang entlang, doch niemand nahm von dem ungleichen Paar wirklich Notiz.

„Meinst du, du und ich..." begann Percy schließlich, nachdem die anderen Schüler fort waren. „Hat das eine Zukunft?"

Sie wiegte unbestimmt den Kopf. „Das kommt ganz darauf an."

„Worauf?"

„Das ist doch ganz einfach: Auf dich kommt es an."

„Warum auf mich?" fragte er verblüfft.

Albas Augen blitzten. „Weil ich dir ziemlich genau gezeigt habe, was ich will."

Ein wenig verlegen sah Percy zu Boden. Das stimmte wohl. Von selber hätte er nie...

„Wir werden sehen, was nach den Abschlussprüfungen ist." sagte sie leise.

Warum hatte er nur nie den Mut ihr wirklich das zu sagen, was er tatsächlich wollte? Er atmete tief ein. Sie hatte doch Recht, jetzt war es nun wahrlich nicht mehr wichtig, ob sie vielleicht etwas schlechtes von ihm dachte, wenn er seine Gedanken aussprach. Sie hatte ihm doch mehr als deutlich gemacht, was sie wollte. Sie wollte ganz offensichtlich ihn, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er zu dieser Ehre kam.

„Was soll denn nach den Abschlussprüfungen sein?" fragte er ruhig. Er durfte jetzt bloß nicht aufgeben. Der erste Schritt war gemacht.

„Na... ich gehe in die Lehre und du bestimmt auch und überhaupt, wir werden uns danach nicht mehr sehen..." Ihre Stimme klang tatsächlich traurig, als sie das sagte.

„Wer sagt denn so Etwas?"

„Niemand, aber es ist eine Tatsache." erwiderte sie.

„Das ist Blödsinn. Nichts ändert sich innerhalb von zwei Monaten. Auch das hier nicht."

„Wie kannst du dir denn da so sicher sein?" gab Alba spöttisch zurück.

Er lachte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Einfach so halt..."


	12. Drei magische Worte

Die Prüfungen standen vor der Tür und Alba kam langsam ins Schwitzen. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit nicht besonders viel gelernt und daran war natürlich Percy schuld. Sie hatte eine Menge Dinge zu wiederholen und hätte Percy ihr nicht in den letzten Tagen geholfen, sie wäre wohl zumindest durch ihre Verwandlungsprüfung gerasselt, denn das war ein Fach, in dem sie sowieso schon nie gut gewesen war.

Percy jedoch schien alles zu können, sehr zu ihrem Ärger, denn sie war sich sicher, dass es auch genügend Dinge gab, die Percy nicht konnte, das Problem war nur, dass er das nie zeigte. Sie kam sich ein bisschen blöd vor, wenn sie spätabends mit ihm in der Bibliothek saß und sich beinahe alles erklären lassen musste. Hatte sie wirklich so selten im Unterricht zugehört? Holly, Madison, Nina und Ashley schien es ähnlich zu ergehen, denn wenn sie ihre Zeit nicht mit Percy verbrachte, lernte sie mit ihren vier Zimmergenossinnen und die hatten ganz ähnliche Gedanken wie sie.

Madison jammerte gar einen Tag: „Wäre ich doch bloß zur Schule gegangen."

„Bist du doch. Du bist nur gerne mal am Klassenzimmer vorbei gegangen." gab Holly stirnrunzelnd zurück. Alle fünf waren vollkommen entnervt und ihre sonst so heitere Art schien wie weggeblasen.

Und dann waren da nicht nur die Prüfungen sondern auch Percy. Das zwischen ihnen beiden... so wirklich klar definiert hatten sie es immer noch nicht. Niemals fiel das Wort _Liebe. _Niemals sah man ihnen tatsächlich an, was zwischen ihnen lief, denn sie hatten sich im stillschweigenden Einverständnis irgendwie darauf geeinigt, dass sie ihre „Beziehung" nicht nach außen hin zeigten.

Alba wusste selbst nicht recht, warum sie das taten, doch sie fragte Percy nie danach. Dafür genoss sie umso mehr den Augenblick, wenn sie endlich alleine waren. Eigentlich hätte sie damit glücklich sein können.

Es war sehr heiß, als die erste Prüfung in Wahrsagen anstand, ein Fach, was Percy nicht belegt hatte und Alba fühlte sich ziemlich allein, als sie zu Professor Trelawney in den Turm hinauf stieg. Vor der schmalen Treppe saßen die anderen Prüflinge, viele noch über ihre Bücher geneigt und beteten noch in letzter Minute einige Tabellendaten rauf und runter.

Alba ließ sich neben einen großen Hufflepuff fallen und starrte auf den Fußboden. Wie sollte sie diese Prüfungen nur überstehen? Sie hatte sich schon jedes Mal beim lernen so furchtbar dumm angestellt, wie dumm würde sie sich erst in einer echten Prüfung anstellen?

Auf dem Gang hörte sie Schritte, wohl von den restlichen Siebtklässlern, die das Fach belegt hatten, aber sie war erstaunt, als plötzlich Percy um die Biegung kam und sie zu sich winkte.

Langsam erhob sie sich und ging ein paar Schritte mit ihm, um den neugierigen Lauschern zu entkommen, die auf den Bänken saßen.

„Was gibt's denn?" fragte sie verwundert.

Er grinste und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Nichts. Ich drücke dir die Daumen für die Prüfung."

Alba sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Danke." stammelte sie schließlich.

„Ambassador, Alba Adele?" hörte Alba Trelawneys rauchige Stimme.

„Ich muss los." flüsterte sie.

„Du heißt Adele?" Percys Grinsen wurde breiter.

Alba stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ja, Percival, ich heiße Adele."

..::~::..

Die zwei letzten Prüfungen standen an: Astronomie und Zaubertränke. Um Zaubertränke machte sich Alba keine Gedanken, zumindest nicht für sich. Wie es sich für eine Slytherin gehörte waren ihre Noten in Zaubertränke ausgezeichnet, doch vor Astronomie hatte sie furchtbare Angst.

Sie fühlte sich schon seit drei Tagen furchtbar elend und hätte alles dafür getan, die Prüfungen zu verschieben, aber das ging natürlich nicht. Ihre Verwandlungsprüfung war nicht so gut gelaufen, da war sie sich sicher und seitdem nagten die Zweifel an ihr. Was, wenn sie nur genügend UTZe vermasselte? Ihre Mutter hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, was sie von einem Versagen hielt, ihr letzter Brief war da sehr eindeutig gewesen. Mutter hatte sich bereits nach einem geeigneten Stipendium für die älteste Tochter und Vorzeigedame des ehrwürdigen Hauses Ambassadors erkundigt und sie hatte ein paar verschiedene Angebote an Alba weiter geschickt. Statt der erwarteten guten Noten würde ihre Mutter aber vermutlich nur eines bekommen, ein mittelmäßiges bis schlechtes Zeugnis und zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Tochter, die sich mit einem Blutsverräter traf. Zumindest war Percy Reinblüter, überlegte sie dann manchmal, doch leider waren die Weasleys ziemlich bekannt diesbezüglich und die Meinung ihrer Mutter unmissverständlich. Und die Meinung ihrer Mutter deckte sich immer mit der ihres Vaters. Vielleicht aber auch, weil ihr Vater sich nie traute, seiner Frau zu widersprechen.

Am letzten Abend vor der Zaubertrankprüfung saß sie alleine mit Percy in der Bibliothek. Es war fürchterlich heiß hier drin, denn die Sonne hatte den ganzen Nachmittag erbarmungslos durch die Fenster gebrannt. Auch ein Grund, warum sich Alba hier mit ihm getroffen hatte. Hier störte sie niemand. In Hogwarts gab es wirklich wenige Orte, um einmal ungestört zu sein.

Percy lernte nun schon seit Stunden verschiedene Trankzutaten auswendig und Alba sah das mit einer gewissen Genugtuung: Endlich war sie in irgendetwas besser als er, auch wenn sie das vorsorglich nicht sagte. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie einige Züge an Percy kennengelernt, die sie vorher nie an ihm vermutet hatte. Percy war ehrgeizig und er hatte einen gewissen Hang zum Jähzorn, den Alba tatsächlich auch schon bei seinen Geschwistern gesehen hatte. Er war unter Druck leichter reizbar. Und er dachte immer zuerst an sie und dann an sich selber. Er wartete nach jeder Prüfung auf sie. Er tröstete sie, wenn sie über ihre Prüfungen jammerte. Und er tat es, ohne unangenehm zu sein. Und vor allem sagte er nicht _Schatzi. _

„Es reicht für heute." sagte sie leichthin und nahm ihm das Pergament weg. Sie wusste, dass wenn sie ihn ließ, er auch bis morgen früh mit der Tabelle hier sitzen würde.

Percy wollte protestieren, doch schließlich schien er zu der Entscheidung gelangt zu sein, dass sie wohl recht hatte. „In Ordnung."

Alba verstaute das Pergament in ihrer Tasche und ließ sich neben Percy sinken, weil er jedes mal schimpfte, wenn sie sich auf den Tisch setzte. Typisch Schülersprecher, immer die Aufsicht haben. „Hast du dich schon entschieden?" fragte sie.

„Nein. Oder doch. Vielleicht."

Das Thema hatten sie nun mittlerweile jeden Abend gehabt. Percy konnte oder wollte sich nicht für eine Richtung entscheiden, sie wusste nur, dass er sich für eine Karriere im Ministerium entschieden hatte. Und jedes Mal, wenn er die Gegenfrage stellte, dann wusste Alba nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter, auch wenn ihr fürchterlich warm war, und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich wünschte, alles wäre viel einfacher."

Er ließ sich auf der Bank zurück sinken. „Es ist doch eigentlich alles ganz einfach, oder nicht?"

„Dann sag mir doch, wie mache ich meinen Eltern klar, dass ich mit einem Blutsverräter..." Ja was eigentlich? War sie mit ihm zusammen? Warum fand sie nie die Worte dafür?

„Meiner Mutter würde das auch nicht gefallen." sagte er schließlich leise.

„Mh..." murmelte Alba. Sie fühlte sich sehr elend in diesem Moment.

„Und wenn schon." erwiderte er plötzlich und sah sie an. „Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber..." er sprach nicht weiter, als könnte er sich nicht zwingen, es auszusprechen.

Schließlich tat Alba es. „Percy, mir ist das vollkommen egal, ob du ein _Blutsverräter _bist oder ein Troll... ich mag einfach nur mit dir zusammen sein."

Percy küsste sie, wie zur Antwort und flüsterte ihr schließlich ins Ohr. „Weißt du, von all den reinblütigen Gören, die hier herumlaufen, bist du mir eindeutig die Liebste."

Alba lachte leise. „Das war nicht das, was ich hören wollte." neckte sie ihn. Er musste es jetzt endlich sagen. Dieses Mal musste er den Schritt tun, das war ihr wichtig.

Er seufzte schließlich. „Du weißt, dass mir für die meisten Dinge einfach die Worte fehlen."

„Ich will es trotzdem hören."

„Muss das sein?" sagte er mit gespielter Empörung.

„Ja, muss es."

Und tatsächlich nahm er Albas Hand und sagte endlich die Worte, die Alba die ganze Zeit hatte hören wollen: „Ich weiß, dass ich mich mit vielen Dingen verdammt dämlich angestellt habe, aber tatsächlich hier mit dir zu sitzen, ist für mich das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Dafür liebe ich dich."

„Siehst du, war ja gar nicht so schwer." sagte sie lachend und beeilte sich, noch hinzuzufügen: „Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie das weitergehen soll, liebe ich dich auch. Aber lass das niemals meine Mutter hören, hörst du?"


	13. Drei magische Worte II

Auch wenn Percy der Meinung war, dass sich innerhalb von zwei Monaten nicht viel ändern können würde, so war dies zumindest das Falscheste, was er in der letzten Zeit von sich gegeben hatte. Es konnte sich verdammt viel ändern. Tatsächlich kam die Veränderung jedoch auf unerwartet leisen Sohlen.

Nach seinem letzten Schultag war Percy in den Fuchsbau zurück gekehrt und verbrachte nun dort seine letzten Ferientage, bis die Zeugnisse eintrafen.

Dort verbrachte er ebenso einige unangenehme Stunden, in denen seine Mutter ihn jedes Mal, mit Vorliebe beim Abendessen, über seine Freundin ausfragte. Jedes Mal versicherte er ihr, dass er keine habe und tatsächlich ließ sie eines Tages von ihm ab und nahm dafür Fred und George ins Gebet, weil sie sich über ihre ZAG Noten Gedanken machte. Dafür war er reichlich dankbar und verbrachte die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer, das ein wenig Abseits von den anderen lag. Seine Eltern lobten ihn oft für seine vorbildlichen Noten und das war die Belohnung dafür gewesen.

Wenn er nicht zu Hause war, dann traf er sich mit Alba, jedoch niemals bei ihr zu Hause oder bei ihm. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Albas Vater ihm einen unverzeihlichen Fluch aufhalsen würde, sobald er nur das Grundstück der Familie Ambassador betrat.

Manchmal machte ihn diese Situation verrückt. Es war fürchterlich niemals mit ihr alleine zu sein und sich immer nur nur an einem neutralen Ort zu treffen. Und Alba schien krank zu werden. Die letzten Male hatte sie sehr blass ausgesehen und ihre Laune war miserabel gewesen. Percy war sich nicht sicher, ob das tatsächlich ein körperliches Leiden war, oder ob ihre Eltern ihr so sehr zusetzten, dass sie krank wurde.

Dann kam ihr letzter Brief. Und viele Tage danach kam gar nichts. Sie hatte irgendetwas von einer kleinen Wohnung geschrieben, die ihre Eltern bereit waren, zu übernehme, aber ihre Gedanken schienen in diesem Brief wirr umher gesprungen zu sein, denn danach schrieb sie etwas über Holly und dass sie sich schlecht fühlte.

Percy indessen hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo Albas Eltern lebten und nachdem sie seinen zweiten Brief nicht beantwortet hatte, wusste er nicht, was er sonst tun sollte.

War es das gewesen? Sie war in letzter Zeit immer leicht reizbar und schlecht gelaunt gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie jemand anderes kennengelernt? Hatte er sich wohl tatsächlich so sehr in ihr getäuscht? Vermutlich ja.

Er sprach kein Wort an diesem Abend und verkroch sich schließlich in seinem Zimmer, bis es an seiner Türe klopfte.

„Was denn?" rief er gereizt.

Ginny machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu fragen, ob sie eintreten durfte, sie tat es einfach.

„Percy, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie machte sich wohl auch nicht die Mühe, ein wenig einfühlsamer nachzufragen.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" grollte er und drehte seinen Schreibtischstuhl wieder hinüber zum Fenster.

„Mit deiner Freundin, ist da alles in Ordnung?" hakte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Ja." knurrte er.

„Klingt aber gar nicht so."

„Ginny, ich möchte weder mit dir noch mit irgendwem in diesem Haus darüber sprechen. Ihr habt schon genügend Unheil angerichtet, indem ihr Mom den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt habt, dass ich eine neue Freundin habe."

„Willst du ihr denn nicht mal irgendwann sagen, dass du Eine hast?" fragte Ginny verwundert.

Percy seufzte. Er war in diesem Moment nicht einmal sicher, dass er überhaupt noch eine hatte. Dass diese aber eine ausgemachte Rumtreiberin, Reinblüterin und Slytherin war, er bezweifelte, dass seine Mutter dafür Verständnis hatte, wo sie doch so stolz auf Percys Laufbahn war. Seine Bewerbung für die Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit war angenommen worden und das hatte seiner Mutter schon die Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Percy wurde seinen Geschwistern als das strahlende Vorbild präsentiert. Ob er das tatsächlich sein wollte, danach hatte ihn nie jemand gefragt.

„Meinst du nicht, dass sie es verstehen wird?" fragte Ginny erneut.

„Was gibt es da zu verstehen?" Nichts gab es zu verstehen, wie Percy fand, denn gerade verstand er selber nicht. „Würdest du jetzt bitte rausgehen?" bat er seine Schwester schließlich. Er hatte aus den Augenwinkeln eine Eule am bewölkten Himmel ausgemacht, die zielstrebig auf den Fuchsbau zusteuerte.

Ginny verließ ohne Abschiedsworte sein Zimmer und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu. Offenbar hatte sie mit einem freundlicheren Empfang gerechnet, doch dafür hatte Percy keine Zeit.

Er öffnete das Fenster und der riesige Steinkauz landete auf seiner Stuhllehne und streckte raschelnd seine linke Kralle hervor.

Der Text war kurz, doch umso dringlicher:

„_Heute Abend, 10 Uhr – das Feld hinter dem Fuchsbau_

_Alba"_

Percy rätselte noch, was das zu bedeuten hatte, da hatte der Steinkauz sich schon erneut in die Luft geschwungen und rauschte mit angelegten Flügeln zum Fenster hinaus. Er sah dem Vogel nach und zerknüllte dabei das Pergament in seinen Händen. Das klang ernst. Um nicht zu sagen: endgültig.

..::~::..

Alba fiel schluchzend in seine Arme und Percy wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. So hatte er seine Freundin noch nie erlebt. Hinter ihnen brannten die Lichter des Fuchsbaus, doch er bezweifelte, dass an diesem windigen Abend noch irgendeiner seiner Geschwister den Fuß vor die Türe setzen würde.

„Was ist denn nur?" fragte er leise und strich ihr über die schwarzen Zotteln, die sie Frisur schimpfte. Doch Alba schien keines Wortes fähig zu sein, sie weinte stumm in seinen Armen und Percy blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie festzuhalten und ihr über die tränennasse Wange zu streichen.

Schließlich schien sich Alba zu beruhigen, denn nach einer Weile versiegten die Tränen und er merkte, dass ihr Atem wieder gleichmäßig ging.

Vom Haus drüben hörte er Lärm und er führte sie ein Stück weiter den Weg hinunter, von wo aus man sie so leicht nicht sehen konnte. Eine kleine Bank stand hier, offensichtlich von Muggeln aufgestellt, die in dieser Gegend gerne wanderten und Alba ließ sich dankbar nieder.

Er kniete sich vor sie hin und hielt ihre Hand. Warum rückte sie denn jetzt nicht endlich mit der Sprache heraus?

„Es tut mir so leid." stammelte sie leise. „Ich wollte das nicht, wirklich und... oh Gott, ich bin so furchtbar dumm..."

Percy hatte kein Wort verstanden und war noch genauso schlau wie vorher. „Was ist denn?" fragte er noch einmal. „So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein."

Alba atmete tief durch und sah ihm in die Augen. „Percy, ich bin schwanger."

„Von mir?" die Worte kamen ihm ungewollt über die Lippen, doch sie genügten, um Albas geballten Zorn auf ihn zu entladen.

„Von wem denn sonst, du Rindvieh!" kreischte sie. „Oder denkst du, dass ich mir jeden Abend einen Anderen in die Bibliothek bestelle."

Die Bibliothek, natürlich. Das war bisher ihre einzige Gelegenheit gewesen und...

„Das war nicht so gemeint." antwortete er hastig, doch Alba schien sich immer noch beherrschen zu müssen, damit sie ihn nicht auf der Stelle zum Teufel jagte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihre Lippen waren eine schmale Linie geworden.

„Du bist dir ganz sicher?"

„Ja." antwortete sie knapp und Percy hatte das Gefühl einen langen Schacht hinunter zu stürzen. Das konnte doch nicht Möglich sein. Seine Eltern würden ihn umbringen und wer konnte ihnen das verübeln? Immerhin hatte der Musterknabe ein unschuldiges Mädchen im zarten Alter von Siebzehn geschwängert. Okay, das unschuldig sollte er sich wohl sparen... Und überhaupt: Kinder? Was sollte er mit einem Kind? Er mochte Kinder nicht einmal besonders.

Alba schien darauf zu lauern, dass er noch so etwas Dummes sagte, denn sie begann auf und ab zu stapfen und warf ihm hin und wieder einen bösen Blick zu, als sei die ganze Situation seine Schuld.

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Haben die schon mitbekommen, dass..."

„Ja." unterbrach sie ihn böse. „Und genau deswegen bekomme ich eine hübsche Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung in London und darf mich dem Haus meiner Eltern nicht mehr als fünf Meter nähern."

„Das ist nicht dein ernst." rief er.

„Doch ist es." grollte sie. „Ich habe eine wunderbare Wohnung, die gerade einmal so groß wie mein alter Wandschrank ist, ich habe zweihundert Galleonen und Eltern, die kein Wort mehr mit mir wechseln werden."

„Hättest du sie nicht anlügen können?" versuchte er es.

„Und wie lange?" gab sie schnippisch zurück. „Ich habe es mit der Wahrheit versucht. Und ich bin gescheitert."

„Du hast ihnen gesagt, dass ich..."

„Ja. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie sich jemals darüber äußern werden. Deine Eltern werden jedenfalls von ihnen nichts erfahren. Meine Eltern ziehen es nämlich vor, zu behaupten, sie hätten gar keine Tochter."


	14. Zu Hause

Percy wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Vater? Er? Wegen einer einzigen Nacht?

„Wieso haben wir nicht..."

„Wir haben nicht, also welche Rolle spielt das jetzt.?" fauchte sie vernehmlich.

Damit hatte sie nicht Unrecht: All das „Hätte, wäre, wenn" war nun viel zu spät. Tatsächlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass er Vater werden würde, ob er wollte oder nicht. Schließlich nahm er Alba vorsichtiger als sonst in den Arm und seufzte.

„Wir schaffen das schon." murmelte er. „Irgendwie..."

„Ich weiß nicht wie." Er hörte, dass sie wieder den Tränen nahe war.

„Ich auch nicht." antwortete er ehrlich. „Aber uns wird etwas einfallen. Wo ist deine Wohnung?"

Alba nannte ihm die Adresse und kramte in ihrer Tasche herum. Schließlich förderte sie einen kleinen, silbernen Schlüssel zu Tage. „Für dich." sagte sie schlicht und legte ihm den Schlüssel in die Hand.

Sprachlos starrte er auf den Schlüssel. „Ist das dein ernst?"

„Was soll es sonst sein? Falls du es vergessen hast, ich bekomme ein Kind von dir." antwortete Alba gereizt.

Er musste sich so dämliche Fragen abgewöhnen, wenn er seinen Kopf noch ein wenig länger behalten wollte. Falls seine Mutter ihn nicht abschlug, hieß das. Wie hatte es überhaupt soweit kommen können?

„Du solltest dich auf den Heimweg machen." sagte er plötzlich. „Ich werde nachher nachkommen, wenn das in Ordnung für dich ist. Ich muss..." Ihm versagte die Stimme und er wies mit einem Nicken auf den Fuchsbau.

Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und lächelte, zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend. „Versprich mir das." flüsterte sie leise.

„Ich verspreche es." murmelte er und strich ihr über den schwarzen Schopf.

Alba küsste ihn sehr sanft zum Abschied, dann war sie mit einem leisen _Plopp _wieder fort. Verwirrt sah Percy ihr nach. Das konnte doch alles nur ein Traum sein. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden. Vater. Nein, Eltern überhaupt. Alba? Alba war selbst noch ein halbes Kind, auch wenn sie sich gerne Erwachsen gab. Sie hatte kein Geld, sie hatte nichts, außer ihrem edlen, reinblütigen Namen, der nichts mehr Wert war. Wie sollte ihr Kind so überhaupt eine Zukunft haben? Wie sollten sie auch nur irgendeine Zukunft haben? Was, wenn Alba nach ein paar Monaten die Nase voll von ihm hatte? Wie lange kannten sie sich? Seit drei Monaten vielleicht, wenn es hochkam.

Das waren so viele Unmöglichkeiten auf einmal, er wusste gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, um die Dinge wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Schließlich stapfte Percy mutlos zurück zum Fuchsbau. Wie er das seinen Eltern beichten sollte, das wusste er nicht.

..::~::..

Das kleine Appartement lag in einer Muggelsiedlung im obersten Stockwerk. Durch das schräge Dach wirkte die Wohnung noch kleiner, als sie tatsächlich war. Und sie war trist. Alba hasste das kleine Zimmer von Herzen. Die Wände waren grau, der Teppich war grau und mehr als einmal war sie prüfend vor den Spiegel getreten, um zu prüfen, ob sie nicht auch grau wurde. Sie fühlte sich so unsagbar alt. Mutter? Sie? Sie hasste Kinder von ganzem Herzen. Die lärmenden Erstklässler waren schon ein Graus, wie war das erst mit einem Kleinkind? Ihre Mutter hatte ihr jeglichen Kontakt mit der Familie verboten und Alba wusste, dass es ihrer Mutter vollkommen ernst damit war.

Und was würde Percy nun tun? Wie sollte er das seiner Familie klarmachen? Vermutlich würde die nicht viel anders als ihre Eigene reagieren. Außerdem erwartete Percy eine strahlende Karriere im Ministerium, er hatte ihr das hoch offizielle Schreiben gezeigt und er war stolz darauf gewesen. Mit Recht. Nicht jedem war eine Karriere im Ministerium vergönnt.

Und ihre Ausbildungsstelle war nun auch den Bach hinunter gegangen. Wie hätte sie denn in die Lehre gehen sollen, wo sie in nicht weniger als zwei Monaten einen kugeligen Bauch vor sich herschieben würde? Davor grauste es ihr am meisten. Hässlich, unförmig, die Jugend vorbei.

Als sie mit einem Mal das Klicken des Türschlosses hörte, stieß sie einen Schrei der Erleichterung aus und hastete in den Flur: Percy war tatsächlich zurückgekommen.

Er sah ziemlich deprimiert aus, doch als er sie sah, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist." sagte sie erleichtert.

Sie führte den verwunderten Percy durch die kahle Wohnung. In der Küche stand lediglich ein Kühlschrank und ein Kochfeld auf dem Boden, ein provisorisch zusammengezimmerter Küchentisch vervollständigte die Einrichtung. In dem Zimmer, das gleichzeitig Wohn- und Schlafzimmer war, stand lediglich ein Bett und ein Schreibtisch. An die gerade Wand war ein Bücherregal gezimmert worden, das hatte Alba selbst gemacht und man sah es auch, es war schief und hing nicht besonders fest.

„Jetzt sag bloß nicht, dass es hübsch ist, sonst schmeiße ich dich wieder raus." sagte sie lachend.

Auch Percy musste über ihre Bemerkung schmunzeln und schließlich ließ er sich auf einem der Küchenstühle nieder und öffnete das Fenster. Von draußen drang der Straßenlärm zu ihnen hinein.

Alba nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und starrte auf die leere Wand hinter ihm. „Es ist furchtbar, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht kann es ganz nett sein."

Er war wirklich ein elender Optimist.

„Hast du es deinen Eltern gesagt?"

Ein Schatten schien sich über sein Gesicht zu legen, als er schließlich antwortete: „Nein. Die Zeugnisse waren gerade angekommen. Ist Deins noch nicht da?"

Alba schüttelte den Kopf. „Vermutlich ist die Eule zu meinen Eltern geschickt worden."

Er nickte zustimmend. „Meine Eltern waren zu beschäftigt, mich als glorreichen Musterschüler und das glänzende Vorbild der Familie hinzustellen... ich hab das nicht übers Herz gebracht."

Eigenartigerweise verstand Alba ihn. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich hätte wütend sein sollen, schließlich verleugnete er sie und ihr gemeinsames Kind, doch nachdem er nun wusste, was ihr widerfahren war, wie konnte sie ihm da einen Vorwurf machen, wenn er nicht das selbe Schicksal erleiden wollte wie sie. Vielleicht wäre es besser für ihn und seine Karriere, wenn sie sich einfach trennten und sich nie wieder sahen. Ein selbstloser Vorschlag. Doch Alba war kein selbstloser Mensch. Sie brauchte ihn und sie wollte ihn bei sich haben. Deswegen kamen ihr diese Worte niemals über die Lippen.

„Ich wusste einfach nicht wie." begann er erneut. „Verzeih mir das..."

Doch Alba machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Lass gut sein. Ich verstehe das."

Wenn Percy sich darüber wunderte, dann zeigte er es nicht. Er überraschte sie tatsächlich immer wieder. Dann ganz plötzlich schienen seine Augen zu leuchten. „Weißt du ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?"

Alba musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Nein. So früh kann man das noch nicht sagen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das werden soll..." erwiderte er düster. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, Vater zu werden."

„Du wirst ein miserabler Vater werden, der nur auf der Arbeit herumhängt und für seine Kinder keine Zeit haben wird." sagte sie lachend. Jetzt, wo Percy bei ihr wahr, fühlte sie sich endlich nicht mehr so elend. Mehr noch, die schöpfte ein wenig Hoffnung. Und das tat ihr gut.

„Und du wirst eine Rabenmutter, die lieber die Klatschspalten in der Zeitung liest, statt nach dem schreienden Kind zu sehen." antwortete er ihr in gespielter Empörung.

Alba warf einen Putzlappen nach ihm. „Wie frech du plötzlich wirst."

„Stimmt. Es wird mal Zeit, findest du nicht?" Dann wurde seine Stimme plötzlich ernst. „Ich will nicht, dass es unserem Kind so ergeht wie uns."

Sie schaute ihn verwundert an. „Wie uns?"

Percy sah ein wenig verlegen aus, als er schließlich antwortete: „Deine Familie möchte nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben und meine... meine weiß noch nicht einmal etwas davon. Ich will, dass dieses Kind niemals so..."

„Was?"

„So abrutscht..."

„Dann solltest du es in eine Klosterschule stecken." entgegnete sie spöttisch. „Ich dachte wir wären uns einig gewesen, dass das keine Absicht war."

„So war das nicht gemeint." antwortete er mit Nachdruck. Ihm schien das wirklich wichtig zu sein und schließlich schwieg Alba. „Verstehst du?" fragte er schließlich ein wenig kleinlaut.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Natürlich verstehe ich das. Aber unser Kind wird es schwer haben. Es ist Reinblüter, aber Blutsverräter, weder Slytherin noch Gryffindor, seine Eltern haben kein Geld, sind viel zu jung, es ist unehelich und zu allem Überfluss ist es auch noch rothaarig."

Percy warf den Lappen zurück zu ihr. „Das war mein ernst."

Sie lachte. „Meiner auch. Das war mir aber wirklich genug ernst für einen Abend. In Ordnung?"

Als er sich zu ihr hinüber beugte, um sie zu küssen, war es Alba vollkommen egal, in welche Situation sie sich gebracht hatten. Es war zu spät es zu ändern. Aber es war früh genug, um ihre Zukunft zu steuern.


	15. Wachsmalstifte

Als Percy am nächsten Morgen erwachte, regnete es. Dicke Tropfen prasselten auf die Fensterscheiben. Das Geräusch hatte Etwas beruhigendes... _Tropf_, _tropf_, _tropf... _Alba hatte sich die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen und schlief immer noch tief und fest. Er war noch nie neben ihr aufgewacht. Ein schönes Gefühl und doch vollkommen anders, als das Gefühl, das er sonst immer bei ihr hatte.

Ihr Atem ging gleichmäßig und das schwarze Haar fiel ihr sanft in die Stirn, wenn auch ihre Frisur rettungslos verdorben war. Man sah ihr die Schwangerschaft noch nicht an. Sie war immer noch ein kleines, schlankes Mädchen. Was hatte er nur getan? Das war durchaus zweideutig gedacht. Was hatte er getan, dass ein Mädchen wie Alba offenbar mit seiner Familie für ihn brach und was hatte er sich nur furchtbares dabei gedacht, in dieser einen Nacht seinen Gefühlen nachgegeben zu haben?

Alba regte sich leise, dann schlug sie schließlich die Augen auf und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Du bist ja noch da." murmelte sie verschlafen.

Ungläubig sah Percy sie an. „Wo soll ich denn hin sein?"

Sie zuckte im Liegen die Schultern, was reichlich bescheuert aussah. „Weiß nicht. Weggelaufen?"

Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Warum sollte ich denn weglaufen?"

„Vor dem grässlichen Monster in deinem Bett, was bald fett und unansehnlich wird."

Percy musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. „Das glaube ich nicht."

„Darf ich mir einen Mädchennamen aussuchen?" sagte sie plötzlich und setzte sich auf.

„Wenn du gerne möchtest. Hast du schon etwas Konkretes im Sinn?"

„Nein. Aber ich habe genügend Zeit, mir ein paar Gedanken zu machen." Traurigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Ihre Lippen berührten die Seinen. „Nimm mir das nicht Übel. Mir fällt es schwer einfach hier herum zu sitzen."

„Ich nehme dir das nicht übel." beschwichtigte er sie. „Mir würde es selbst kaum anders ergehen."

„Wann wirst du deinen Dienst im Ministerium anfangen?"

„Anfang des Monats. Dann werden wir weitersehen."

„Anfang des Monats." wiederholte sie tonlos. „Das Ministerium ist nicht weit von hier, oder?"

Percy wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte und er wusste nicht, ob er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen konnte. Konnte er wirklich Hals über Kopf bei seinen Eltern ausziehen? Wie würden sie das wohl auffassen? Kaum schlechter als die Nachricht, dass du deine siebzehnjährige Freundin geschwängert hast, sagte eine gemeine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

„Wirst du bei mir bleiben?" Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Natürlich. Wann immer ich kann."

Sie lächelte endlich wieder. „Mehr wollte ich gar nicht hören." Ihr Lächeln wurde nun verführerisch.

„Oh nicht das schon wieder." gab er lachend zurück. „Dieses Lächeln hat uns überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht."

Doch Alba spielte nun mit seinem Haar. „Percy, ganz ehrlich, jetzt ist das vollkommen egal, oder nicht?"

Damit hatte sie natürlich nicht unrecht...

..::~::..

Der Fuchsbau lag im Dunkeln, als Percy schließlich nach Hause kam. In der Küche brannte kein Licht, offenbar waren seine Eltern ausgegangen und seine Geschwister schienen in ihren Zimmern zu sein. Von Oben hörte er Stimmen, vermutlich hatte sein jüngster Bruder Besuch.

Leise öffnete er die Verandatüre, er wusste, dass sie quietschte.

„Auch schon da?" Ginny saß im Dunkeln der Stube und musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

Vor Schreck ließ Percy die sorgsam leise geöffnete Türe ins Schloss fallen. „Erschreck mich nie wieder so!" knurrte er verärgert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie war es bei deiner Freundin?" überging sie seinen Einwurf.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Er war es so unendlich leid, dass sie ihn jedes Mal damit löcherte. Was wollte seine kleine Schwester überhaupt von ihm? Er war ihr nichts schuldig. „Ginny, es reicht. Das ist mein voller ernst."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich." schrie sie ihn plötzlich an. „Du bist mein Bruder und nicht der unwichtiger Nachbar von nebenan."

„Was gibt es da für Sorgen?" schrie er zurück, egal ob die Anderen ihn hören konnten. „Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, dich ständig und immer wieder in mein Leben einmischen zu müssen? Denkst du, es ist ohne dich nicht schon kompliziert genug?"

„Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht." wiederholte sie störrisch. „Du hast so blass ausgesehen die letzten Tage..."

„Wie nett. Dummerweise gibt es Dinge, die für meine zwölfjährige Schwester einfach eine Nummer zu groß sind."

„Ich habe nur gedacht, dass du jemanden zum Reden brauchst." Ihre Stimme klang, als sei sie den Tränen nahe, doch Percy wusste, dass Ginny nicht vor ihm weinen würde. Das hatte sie höchst selten getan. Er schämte sich für seine Worte, doch er weigerte sich, sie zurückzunehmen. Doch Ginny hatte nicht unrecht. Sie war ihm von all ihren Geschwistern am Ähnlichsten und er ihr genau so. Ginny hatte sich früher immer an ihn gewandt, wenn sie Sorgen hatte. Das tat sie seit einiger Zeit schon nicht mehr. Vielleicht hatte sie gedacht, es wäre ihre Pflicht, es jetzt einmal anders herum zu versuchen.

„Tut mir Leid, Ginny." versuchte er es. Er musste sich in letzter Zeit ganz schön oft entschuldigen, das gehörte wohl ab jetzt zu seinem Leben.

„Vergiss es." sagte sie mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme. „Gute Nacht, Percy. Mom und Dad kommen erst spät wieder, sie sind auf einem Geburtstag. Falls du also eine Weile mit deiner Freundin ungestört sein willst..."

Mit erhobenem Kopf stolzierte sie aus der Küche.

Warum verstand sie nur nicht? Das hatte doch alles gar nichts mit ihr zu tun. Percy seufzte tief und lies schließlich ein Glas Wasser zu sich hinüber schweben, dass er in einem Zug austrank. Es war wirklich nicht zum aushalten. Er betete schließlich, dass seinem Kind solche Dinge erspart blieben. Beinahe musste er über sich selber lachen. Er war jetzt schon so versessen darauf, dass sein Kind eine gute Zukunft hatte und eine behütete Kindheit führte. Wie sollte das funktionieren? Percy hatte es nie ausgesprochen, aber seine Familie war nun wahrlich alles andere als wohlhabend, das absolute Gegenteil von Albas reichen Verwandten, doch diese hatten jeglichen Kontakt abgebrochen und somit ging es ihr nicht anders als ihm.

Er würde in wenigen Tagen sein eigenes Geld verdienen. Und er schwor sich an diesem Abend, dass er das tun würde, was nötig war, um genug Geld für sie Beide zu verdienen. Nein, korrigierte er sich. Für sie drei. Doch das lag in der Zukunft, davon war er noch weit entfernt. An welchem Punkt konnte er noch ansetzen? Daran, dass sie jung waren wohl kaum. Aber daran, dass ihr Kind unehelich war...

Nein, das war definitiv zu viel. Er konnte doch nicht ein Mädchen heiraten, das er kaum kannte. Obwohl es für solche Überlegungen wohl nun auch zu spät war. Alba würde ihn auslachen, wenn er sie fragen würde. Sie war kein Mädchen, dem man solch romantischen Unsinn erzählen konnte. Sie würde nicht dahinschmelzen sondern ihn für verrückt erklären. Außerdem würde sie vor allem „Nein" sagen, überlegte er hin und her und verwarf schließlich den Gedanken.

Seine Eltern würden ihn dafür erst recht lynchen. Obwohl sie es natürlich nie erfahren würden. Nein, einfach zu absurd. Er verwarf den Gedanken zwar wieder, doch wie ein Samenkorn, was man in die Erde steckt, trieb dieser Gedanke schließlich doch Wurzeln.

..::~::..

Vier Wochen später hatte Percy jedoch keine Zeit mehr, um sich Gedanken über eine Hochzeit zu machen, so anstrengend war seine Ausbildung.

Alba saß derweil zu Hause und starrte aus ihrem kleinen Küchenfenster. Viel war von ihren zweihundert Galleonen nicht mehr übrig, sie hatte ein paar dringend benötigte Kleinigkeiten angeschafft und den Kühlschrank gefüllt. Das war alles gewesen. Sie langweilte sich tödlich. An einem Tag hatte sie versucht, ihren alten Freundinnen aus Hogwarts eine Nachricht zu übersenden, aber Holly, Nina, Ashley und Madison schienen zu beschäftigt zu sein, sie hatte nie eine Antwort erhalten. Vermutlich studierten sie, oder machten eine Ausbildung.

Alba hätte auch gerne studiert. Irgendetwas. Es musste nicht einmal etwas Spezielles sein. Wenn Percy bei ihr war, war er wortkarg und erschöpft. Dafür hatte sie zwar bis zu einem gewissen Grad Verständnis, aber es nagte an ihr. Percy ging raus und erlebte etwas. Sie erlebte dann etwas, wenn jemand ihr im Supermarkt mit dem Einkaufswagen über die Zehen fuhr. Das war das einzig Neue, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war.

Ihre Wohnung war immer noch kahl und leer und an einem Tag kaufte sich Alba schließlich Wachsmalstifte und bemalte ihren ganzen, düsteren Flur mit bunten Farben. Sie fragte sich, ob Percy sie wohl für verrückt halten würde, wenn er das sah, denn er war seit drei Tagen nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Das schmerzte am Meisten, doch sie konnte und wollte ihm das nicht sagen. Wie konnte sie von ihm verlangen, dass er seinen Eltern ebenfalls den Rücken kehrte? Am Ende vermutete sie, dass sie einfach nur neidisch war.

Und dann hatte sie noch ein Klingelschild angebracht. Erst hatte sie _Ambassador _darauf geschrieben. Wütend hatte sie es schließlich abgerissen. Warum benutzte sie den Namen überhaupt noch? Mit dieser Familie hatte sie nichts mehr zu schaffen. Am Ende schrieb sie schlicht und einfach _Weasley _auf das Klingelschild. Ob er das bemerken würde?


	16. Ja

Sie hörte ein Klirren von draußen im Flur: Jemand hatte etwas fallengelassen. Die Türe wurde aufgeschlossen und Percy trat ein.

Er schien aufgewühlt zu sein und irgendwie atemlos.

„Was ist?" fragte sie angstvoll.

„Hast du das getan?" flüsterte er.

„Was denn?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Das Namensschild..." seine Stimme schien sich förmlich zu überschlagen.

„Oh... ja. Aber wenn du es nicht magst, nehme ich es wieder weg." Offenbar war das eine blöde Idee gewesen, wenn Percy so schockiert darauf reagierte.

Doch dann tat er etwas, was sie gar nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie stürmisch.

„Ich wollte doch nur..." begann sie, doch er gebot ihr zu schweigen.

„Ist mir egal was du wolltest, ich will es gar nicht hören. Danke."

Alba erwiderte seinen Kuss glücklich. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie bis zum Wohnzimmer, wo er sie schließlich absetzte und das Licht anknippste. Dabei sah er auch unwillkürlich Albas nicht besonders gelungenen Zeichnungen. „Hast du das auch gemacht?" Seine Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln.

„Ja." entgegnete sie ein wenig kleinlaut. Im Licht sahen ihre Figuren wirklich wie Kinderzeichungen aus. Sie hatte kein Talent zum malen und das hatte man ihr schon im Kindergarten aufgezeigt. Wenn sie es genau betrachtete, hatte sie für nichts ein besonderes Talent. Deprimierend, aber die Wahrheit.

„Hübsch." murmelte er.

„Percival, lügst du mich an?" ahmte sie eine Stimme nach, die gut zu einer aufgebrachten Mutter gepasst hätte.

„Vielleicht." gab er zurück und sie musste über sie Beide lachen. Hatte irgendjemand _das hier _tatsächlich für möglich gehalten? Eine Slytherin, ein Gryffindor, eine Wohnung, ein Kind... Das hatte vor vier Monaten noch vollkommen abstrus geklungen. Und jetzt war es die Realität. Eine harte und zugleich schöne Realität.

..::~::..

Albas Bauch wölbte sich mittlerweile und sie verfluchte ihn innerlich. Wenigstens fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so elend, wieder ein Vorteil. Und langsam gewöhnte sie sich an ihre kleine Wohnung. Vielleicht aber auch, weil Percy mit seinem ersten Gehalt für ein paar mehr Möbel gesorgt hatte.

Draußen wurden die Tage kürzer und regnerischer, der November stand vor der Türe und Alba langweilte sich nach wie vor im Haus und streifte nun öfters durch die Nachbarschaft. So ziemlich jeder, den sie einmal gekannt hatte, schien sie vergessen zu haben und das nagte an ihr, schließlich war sie einmal ein durchaus beliebtes Mädchen gewesen.

Als es am späten Nachmittag klingelte, war sie von Herzen froh über die Ablenkung, doch erschrak zutiefst, als sie in ein ihr sehr bekanntes paar Augen starrte, wenngleich sie es nicht in dieser Form so oft wahrgenommen hatte. Ginny Weasley stand vor ihrer Haustüre, Percys Schwester.

„Hallo." begrüßte Alba sie ehrlich verwundert. Percy hatte seinen Geschwistern, soviel wie sie wusste, nicht verraten, wo sie wohnten... und offiziell wohnte er sowieso nicht hier und kehrte immer mal wieder in den Fuchsbau zurück.

„Guten Abend." entgegnete das Mädchen. Alba schätzte sie so um die dreizehn.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Alba schließlich, wenngleich auch ein wenig misstrauisch.

Ginny musterte die ehemalige Slytherin von oben bis unten. Am nicht zu übersehenden Babybauch blieb sie hängen.

„Ich habe den Namen Weasley auf dem Klingelschild gelesen, deswegen war ich neugierig."

Eine nette Lüge, musste Alba zugeben. Für ein ungeübtes Auge war die Lüge nicht ersichtlich. Doch Alba war diesbezüglich geschult. Ginnys nervöse Hände verrieten sie.

„Ich heiße Ambassador." erwiderte Alba. Das war keine Lüge.

„Sind Sie die Freundin von Percy?" fragte die Rothaarige erneut mit einem Blick auf Albas Bauch.

„Und wenn das so wäre?" antwortete sie vorsichtig. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Ginny aus ehrlicher Sorge gekommen war, aus Neugierde, oder aber weil sie ihren Bruder verraten wollte.

„Dann wüsste ich wenigstes, warum sich mein Bruder so seltsam verhält." murmelte das Mädchen vor ihr und senkte den Kopf.

So sehr sie Alba in diesem Moment leid tat, so unsicher hatte sie Ginnys Lüge gemacht, dass sie es nicht wagte, ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Ganz offensichtlich kämpfte das Mädchen mit den Tränen, doch sie blieb nach außen hin gelassen, und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Miss Ambassador." sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute." Ein erneuter Blick auf Albas Bauch. „Und Ihrem Kind natürlich auch."

Mit wehenden Rockschößen verschwand das Mädchen und Alba war sich todsicher, dass sie ihr kein Wort geglaubt hatte. Doch was hätte sie tun sollen? Ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Percys Schwester in ihre ärmliche Wohnung hineinbitten? Damit sie seinen Eltern erzählen konnte, wie seine schwangere Freundin in einer Bruchbude lebte, während er den ganzen Tag arbeitete? Dann war selbst das alles vorbei, da war sie sich sicher. Percys Eltern würden ihn ebenso vor die Türe setzen und wenn sein Arbeitgeber das erfuhr... nein, sie wusste von Percy, was für ein überkorrekter Mann Mr. Crouch war. Dafür würde er kein Verständnis haben. Und was würde dann aus ihr und ihrem Kind werden? Daran wollte sie gar nicht denken.

Schließlich betete sie einfach, dass Ginny das Gespür dafür besaß, wann es besser war den Mund zu halten.

Als Percy zwei Stunden später zur Tür herein kam, war Alba immer noch durcheinander. Percy hatte genug Sorgen, auch ohne Ginnys „Attentat". Sollte sie ihm wirklich davon erzählen?

Hinzu kam, dass Percy an diesem Abend ungewöhnlich still war. In der Regel war zwar immer sie diejenige die mehr sprach als er, doch heute war es unheimlich.

So saß er schweigend ihr gegenüber auf dem kleinen Hocker, sie auf dem Sofa und Alba fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl. War er hier, um es zu beenden? Er schien ihr etwas sagen zu wollen und sie konnte ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass er sich dazu nicht durchringen konnte.

„Raus mit der Sprache." sagte sie, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt. „Wenn du gehen möchtest, weißt du wo die Türe ist, oder?"

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war pure Verblüffung. „Was?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Ich könnte dir wohl nicht einmal böse sein. Niemand erträumt sich... das hier." Dabei wies sie auf die kahlen Wände der kleinen Wohnung.

„Darum geht es überhaupt nicht." antwortete er entrüstet.

„Sondern?"

Percy seufzte und Alba hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt. Er sollte endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, wenn sie ihn so sah. War er unentschlossen? Wieso zögerte er so? Und was wollte er überhaupt?

„Weißt du..." begann er nach einer Weile. „... kannst du dir vorstellen, dass all das noch einmal gut wird?"

„Keine Ahnung." entgegnete sie. „Wirklich. Aber ich hoffe es."

„Das hoffe ich auch. Ich will, dass die Zukunft alles in Ordnung bringt."

„Wie soll denn die Zukunft allein etwas in Ordnung bringen?"

„Nicht allein die Zukunft, aber vielleicht wir."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Alba, dass er etwas in der Hand hielt. Und die Vorahnung ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Das war doch nicht das, was sie jetzt gerade dachte?

Percy öffnete seine Hand. Der Ring war klein, schmucklos und silbern. Für Alba war er mehr wert, als alle Kronjuwelen des Königshauses.

„Du meinst das ernst?" fragte sie verblüfft.

„So ernst wie es nur geht." bestätigte er.

Alba nahm den Ring aus seiner Hand und betrachtete ihn. Zwei Worte waren darauf eingraviert. Ungewöhnliche Worte. Nicht gerade das, was sonst in einem solchen Ring stand. Und damit waren diese zwei Worte perfekt für Alba. _Perfect Drug. _

Sie fiel ihm atemlos um den Hals und Percy erwiderte ihre Umarmung, jedoch ein wenig zaghaft im Angesicht ihres Bauchumfangs.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie erneut.

„Ja." bestätigte er.

„Wie willst du mich denn heiraten? Ganz heimlich? Ganz offiziell?" sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem neckischen Flüstern.

„Ich weiß noch nicht." sinnierte er. „Es ist nur wichtig, dass du ja gesagt hast..."


	17. Kartoffeln zum schlechten Gewissen?

Alba und Percy heirateten kurz nachdem er Mr. Crouch zum zweiten Mal nach Hogwarts begleitet hatte, an einem rauen, stürmischen Dezembermorgen. Keine Trauzeugen, keine Verwandtschaft, keine Festtagsumhänge. Alba trug ein hübsches, fliederfarbenes Kleid, das ihren Babybauch ein wenig kaschierte. Es war aus grober Wolle gewebt und hatte ein feines Muster. Percy trug einen ziemlich schlichten Muggelanzug ohne Krawatte.

Als der kleine, kurzsichtige Zauberer schließlich ihre beiden Zauberstäbe miteinander verband, gab es keinen Applaus und keine Gratulanten. Alba hatte darauf bestanden, die Trauung in Godrics Hollow vollziehen zu lassen, denn hierher hatte sich nie einer ihrer Verwandten verirrt und auch Percys Verwandtschaft, mochte sie auch noch so zahllos sein, ebenso nicht. Außerdem durfte keiner im Ministerium dahinter kommen, was sie getan hatten, schließlich arbeitete Percys Vater auch dort.

Als Alba schließlich nach draußen trat, in die kühle Dezemberluft, da war sie Mrs Weasley. Was für ein seltsames Gefühl. Und trotzdem wunderbar. Mit strahlenden Augen wandte sie sich zu Percy um und fand, er habe nie besser ausgesehen. In der Hand hielt sie einen kleinen Strauß Blumen, Margeriten und Gerbera.

„So, Mrs Weasley." sagte er lachend. „Wohin nun?"

„Ist mir vollkommen egal." entgegnete sie. „Solange du bei mir bist."

Der Kuss war zärtlich und Alba genoss diesen Moment so sehr, egal wie schwierig dieser Weg bisher gewesen war und egal wie schwer er noch werden würde. Bis hierhin waren sie zumindest schon gekommen.

„Ich habe mir übrigens einen Namen überlegt." platzte sie schließlich doch heraus, auch wenn sie ihn noch eine Weile hatte hinhalten wollen.

„Wenn es denn ein Mädchen wird." korrigierte Percy sie. Er wusste ja auch noch nicht, was sie wusste. Sie hatte es vor ein paar Tagen erfahren, und der Heiler war sich absolut sicher gewesen, dass es ein Mädchen werden würde.

„Allegretta." sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Du bist also überzeugt, dass es ein Mädchen wird?"

„Nein." erwiderte sie mit glänzenden Augen. „Ich weiß es."

„Meinetwegen. Dann Allegretta. Solange sie nicht Adele heißen muss, ist mir beinahe alles recht."

In gespielter Verärgerung gab sie ihm einen Schubs. „Natürlich Percival. Wenn du möchtest, darfst du einen Zweitnamen aussuchen."

Er wiegte den Kopf. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht."

Plötzlich wurde sie ernst. „Wäre es dir wirklich nicht lieber gewesen, wenn deine Eltern dabei wären?"

Schweigend stiegen sie die Stufen hinab, Seite an Seite.

„Nein. Doch, schon. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns wohlwollend begleitet hätten. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass sie uns überhaupt begleitet hätten."

„Bist du dir sicher?" Alba wusste eigentlich nichts über Percys Eltern, außer das, was man sich in „reinblütigen" Kreisen über sie erzählte, ärmliche Blutsverräter, die mehr Kinder als Geld hatten. Und das war wohl kaum die vollständige Wahrheit.

Schließlich griff sie seine Hand und drückte sie. „Ich respektiere deinen Wunsch bis hierhin. Aber versprich mir, dass du eines Tages den Mut findest, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du nicht wenigstens die Gewissheit hättest, dass..."

Percy küsste ihre Stirn. „Das kann ich dir versprechen. Aber meine erste Sorge wird dennoch Allegretta gelten." Der Name kam ihm immer noch holprig über die Lippen.

..::~::..

Fünf Tage später kam es Percy immer noch unwirklich vor. Er war verheiratet und er würde in nur wenigen Monaten Vater werden. Wie konnte so viel auf einmal geschehen sein? Seine Zeit verbrachte er nur noch selten im Fuchsbau, denn Alba ging es durchaus nicht so gut, wie sie immer tat. Keine Hochzeitsreise, keine Hochzeitsnacht, nicht einmal eine richtige Hochzeit, doch trotzdem hatte er eine kleine Wohnung, eine Frau und bald eine Tochter. Das war das absolute Gegenteil, wie solche Dinge sonst abliefen, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich gut damit. Nein, korrigierte er sich, er fühlte sich mit Alba gut.

Mittlerweile schlich sich der Gedanke an seine Tochter immer öfter, ungefragt in seine Überlegungen. Wie würde sie aussehen? Ob sie tatsächlich rote Haare haben würde? Immer wenn er Alba ansah, fragte er sich solche Dinge. Vielleicht hatte sie auch die Haare ihrer Mutter? Allegretta Weasley... Das klang so merkwürdig fremd.

Leichten Schrittes lief er den Kiesweg zum Fuchsbau hinunter. Im Haus selber war es ziemlich still, denn die Weihnachtsferien hatten noch nicht angefangen und seine Geschwister waren noch in Hogwarts. Doch seine Mutter hatte ihn förmlich bekniet, endlich mal wieder Zeit für ein gemeinsames Abendessen zu finden und Percy wollte ihr das nicht abschlagen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen lastete mehr als schwer auf seinen Schultern.

Seine Mutter umarmte ihn herzlich und küsste seine Wange. „Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich einmal wieder Zeit hast. Mr. Crouch verlangt wirklich zu viel von dir."

Das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit, genau genommen hatte er Mr. Crouch schon eine Weile nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, doch Percy tat stumm, ohne nachzufragen seine Arbeit und seine Gedanken drehten sich sowieso nur noch um seine kleine Familie.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Mom." nuschelte er und nahm am Tisch platz.

„Dein Vater kommt erst später. Und Bill schafft es leider auch nicht mehr."

„Ich habe mitbekommen, dass es bei Dad in der Abteilung drunter und drüber geht." erwiderte er und nahm sich einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

„Seit wann trägst du denn Ringe?" fragte seine Mutter neugierig, als sie einen Topf Kartoffeln auf den Tisch stellte.

„Oh. Ach... ein Geschenk." Er war so verdammt blöd. Wieso hatte er daran nicht gedacht? Seine Mutter hatte Augen wie ein Luchs.

„Von einem Mädchen?" hakte seine Mutter nach. Ihre Augen blitzten vor Vergnügen. Percy hatte früher immer gedacht, dass es unmöglich war, etwas vor ihr zu verschweigen. Vielleicht war es das auch heute noch.

„Ja." erklärte er.

„Vielleicht möchtest du sie uns eines Tages einmal vorstellen?"

„Vielleicht..." murmelte Percy. Der kleine Kelch mit der Soße schwappte beinahe über, als seine Mutter sie mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes auf den Tisch schweben ließ.

„Percy, sie ist sicher ein nettes Mädchen, bring sie einfach mit."

Nettes Mädchen? Im Moment war Alba dick und böse. Und auch sonst nie das gewesen, was man allgemein als „nettes Mädchen" bezeichnete.

„Hm..." machte er nachdenklich und nahm sich einen Teller.

Doch seine Mutter ließ nicht locker. „Wie sieht sie denn aus?"

„Hübsch."

„Lass dir doch nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen, du bist wahrlich so schlimm wie deine Brüder. Habe ich euch jemals verboten, eine Freundin zu haben?"

Percy schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das hatte sie wohl nicht. Explizit hatte sie aber auch nicht erwähnt, dass es vollkommen in Ordnung ginge, mit gerade einmal achtzehn Jahren Vater zu werden. Nicht zu vergessen, ein Mädchen zu heiraten, mit dem man ca. sechs Monate ging.

„Denkst du, dass wir sie vielleicht nicht leiden könnten?"

„Vielleicht... Mom, das ist ein wenig kompliziert."

Percy betete, dass sie nicht noch mehr Fragen stellte. Sein schlechtes Gewissen war mittlerweile unerträglich, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Die Wahrheit war unerträglich schwierig. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er seiner Mutter das nicht antun konnte.

„Willst du es nicht wenigstens einmal versuchen, bevor du es kategorisch ablehnst, sie uns vorzustellen?"

„Mom... ich glaube nicht, dass ihr sie mögen werdet." Er steckte sich eine Kartoffel in den Mund.

Seine Mutter sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Wieso sollten wir es nicht?"

„Weil sie nicht so ist, wie ihr das gerne hättet." Das war falsch. Nicht grundlegend, aber nicht die richtige Antwort. Er traute sich nicht, weil seine Eltern viel lieber weiterhin einen vorbildlichen Sohn hatten, der eine passende Partie gemacht hatte, als dass sie das Mädchen kennenlernen wollten, dass all die Jahre zunichte gemacht hatte, die ihn zum Schülersprecher hatten aufsteigen lassen und die ihm die Karriere im Ministerium gesichert hatten. Das traf es so ziemlich genau.

Seine Mutter schien gekränkt zu sein. „Percy, man könnte meinen, dass du sich für sie schämst. Oder für uns."

„Das tue ich nicht." knurrte er. Nein, das war nicht das Problem. Er war nur einfach feige, das war sein Problem. „Es ist nur einfach sehr kompliziert."

„Was kann denn an einem Mädchen so kompliziert sein. Ihre Eltern wollen dich sicher auch einmal kennenlernen."

Das bezweifelte Percy. „Ich glaube nicht. Mom, sie ist Reinblüterin. Ihre Eltern sind Verwandt mit den Malfoys..."

Der Blick seiner Mutter war kühl geworden. „Ach so." Sie schürzte die Lippen, sagte jedoch nicht mehr.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es komplizierter ist."

Wenigstens schien seiner Mutter das zu reichen, denn sie winkte ab und goss ein wenig Soße über die Kartoffeln. „Nun ja, spätestens bei der Hochzeit werden wir sie ja kennenlernen."

..::~::..


	18. Nicht Partytauglich

Wenige Tage vor Weihnachten saß Alba alleine in der kleinen Wohnung und las den Tagespropheten. Das trimagische Turnier war natürlich Hauptthema seit einigen Monaten und halbherzig verfolgte Alba die Berichte, auch wenn sie Rita Kimmkorn nicht mochte. Ihre Berichterstattung war reichlich einseitig und auch wenn Alba mit glühendem Herzen eine Slytherin war, so konnte sie diesen Unsinn nicht begreifen, der da zum Beispiel über Harry Potter, Hogwarts berühmtesten Schüler, geschrieben wurde, auch wenn sie ihn nicht kannte. Verdient hatte das schließlich keiner.

Percy hatte mehrfach Zeit in Hogwarts verbracht, worum sie ihn glühend beneidete. Wie gerne würde sie ihn begleiten? Zumindest zum Weihnachtsball, der am Wochenende statt finden sollte. Sie nahm sich vor, ihn heute Abend zu fragen, auch wenn sie weder in ein Ballkleid noch in einen Festtagsumhang hineinpasste. Und sich auch gar keinen leisten konnte. Obwohl sie natürlich als Percys Frau mit eingeladen war. Problematisch war natürlich, dass niemand wusste, dass es eine Mrs. Weasley in der Pembroke Street Nummer vier gab.

Wie hatte das noch gleich so kompliziert werden können? Missmutig schob sie die Zeitung von sich weg. Schon neun Uhr. Percy blieb mal wieder länger. Vielleicht hatte sie gar nicht so unrecht gehabt, als sie ihm Spaßeshalber vorgehalten hatte, er würde ein miserabler Vater werden, der seine gesamte Zeit im Büro verbringt. Er würde bestimmt nein sagen, grübelte sie hin und her. Aber sie wollte doch so gerne einmal raus. Einmal mit anderen Leuten sprechen, ihr gesamter Kontakt zur Außenwelt beschränkte sich auf die Muggeldame gegenüber, die ihr ab und an Babytipps gab und ihr einen niedlichen, kleinen Strampelanzug geschenkt hatte. Alba hütete das Ding wie einen Schatz, das war das erste Geschenk, was ihr Kind bekommen hatte, auch wenn es noch nicht einmal geboren war.

Das vertraute Geräusch des Schlüssels riss sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken.

„In der Küche." rief sie hinüber, auch wenn das ziemlich überflüssig war. In einer Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung ging man nicht so schnell verloren.

Das schien Percy wohl ähnlich zu sehen, er grinste und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Tut mir leid wegen heute Abend."

„Macht nichts." Alba fand immer, Percy könne froh sein, dass sie nicht so war wie die anderen Mädchen. Wenn andere Mädchen sagten: „Macht nichts." dann machte es sehr wohl etwas. Alba sprach solche Dinge aus.

„Haben wir noch Tee?" fragte er und holte eine Tasse aus dem Schrank.

„Klar." Sie wies auf den Herd und wollte sich nach dem Kessel strecken, doch ihr Bauch behinderte sie zu sehr.

Percy nahm den Kessel und goss beide Tassen voll. Sein Lächeln war nicht zu definieren.

„Ist immer noch so viel zu tun?" fragte sie nach, um das Gespräch nicht auf ihren Leibesumfang zu lenken.

„Ja. Auf meinem Schreibtisch stapeln sich die Anweisungen und Pergamente und Mr. Crouch hat keine Zeit, um sich mit so etwas zu befassen. Nicht dass ich die hätte." Er verdrehte die Augen.

Alba musste lachen. „Ich dachte immer du liebst deine Arbeit." witzelte sie.

„Sehe ich so aus?" entgegnete er sichtlich schockiert.

„Nein, ich ärgere dich nur gern." Sie tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Nasenspitze.

„Und was hast du heute gemacht?"

„Nichts. So wie immer..." Schließlich fasste Alba sich doch ein Herz. „Percy, ich möchte mit auf den Weihnachtsball."

„Das geht doch nicht..." antwortete er abwehrend, doch auch wenn sie das Bedauern in seiner Stimme hörte, machte sie das wütend.

„Ich will nur mitkommen und schauen. Meinetwegen als deine Assistentin oder so etwas und nicht als deine Frau..."

Percy seufzte schwer. „Falls ich dich daran erinnern darf sind vier Geschwister von mir an diesem Abend anwesend und die werden sich noch ziemlich gut an dich erinnern."

„Du kannst es sowieso nicht ewig verheimlichen." knurrte sie gereizt.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich aber noch etwas zu verlieren."

Ruckartig stand Alba auf. Sie hasste seine jähzornige Ader, die dann und wann aus ihm heraus brach. Percy war eine regelrechte Ansammlung von wohl gehüteten Geheimnissen, die nur dann aus ihm herausbrachen, wenn er die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Trotzdem hasste sie das.

„Schön. Denn mein Leben hat sich durch das alles hier ja überhaupt nicht verändert." schnappte sie und verließ die Küche. Nicht aber, ohne noch schnell das Licht aus zu knippsen, sodass Percy schließlich im Dunkeln zurückblieb.

..::~::..

Wie hatte sie nur ihren Kopf durchsetzen können? Das war Percy ein absolutes Rätsel, als er mit ihr den Weg zum Gleis neun ¾ einschlug. Er war doch nur da, um Mr. Crouch zu assistieren? Vertreten? Er war sich da selber nicht mehr ganz sicher. Und jetzt trottete seine schwangere Frau glückselig neben ihm her und benahm sich, als wäre sie noch nie mit dem Zug gefahren. Vollständig ausdiskutiert war die Sache jedoch noch nicht, denn Percy war der absolut festen Meinung, dass es für Alba besser war, in ihrem Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel zu bleiben. Alba liebte Partys und in ihrem Zustand war sie nicht gerade Partytauglich. Zum Anderen war da natürlich noch der Aspekt, dass Percy seinen Eltern sowohl die Schwangerschaft seiner Freundin, als auch ihre Hochzeit, als auch die gesamte Person verschwiegen hatte. Und von seinen Eltern abgesehen gab es immer noch genügend Ministeriumszauberer, die ihm vermutlich nicht mehr so freundlich gegenüber gestimmt waren, wenn sie hörten, dass der verantwortungsbewusste junge Mann, denn sie täglich lobten, mit achtzehn bereits verheiratet und werdender Vater war.

Und dann blieb da natürlich noch die andere Sache: Er schämte sich eigentlich dafür, dass er jemanden wie Alba _einsperren _musste. Nicht wirklich natürlich, aber das war, als würde man einen Kolibri in einen Käfig stecken. Alba war laut, sie war hektisch, sie war überall und stand nie still. Normalerweise. Und jetzt war sie in dieser klitzekleinen Wohnung gefangen und grübelte dort düster vor sich hin.

Alba hatte seine Hand ergriffen, ganz entgegen ihrer Art, denn sie hasste Händchenhalten, und trottete glücklich neben ihm her. Als sie die unsichtbare Pforte durchschritten hatten, lies sie schließlich seine Hand los und war sogleich im wartenden Zug verschwunden. Bis zum Bahnhof von Hogwarts fuhr er. Percy hatte Alba verboten, zu apparieren. Er wollte nicht wissen, was dabei mit einem ungeborenen Kind alles geschehen konnte.

Die Abteile waren ungewohnt leer, Percy war noch nie mit dem Zug gefahren, wenn er nicht mit lärmenden Schükern gefüllt war.

Jetzt gab es hier keine Vertrauensschüler die Patrouille gingen, keine Stinkbomben auf den Fluren oder die alte Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen. Gerade im Moment schien es nur sie Beide und den Zug zu geben, der sich nun schnaufend in Bewegung setzte.

Alba jedenfalls strahlte. „Es ist toll nach Hogwarts zu fahren."

Percy musste sich jeden Kommentar zu verkneifen, denn er wollte die langen Stunden bis nach Hogsmeade nicht im Streit verbringen.

„Es hat sich nicht viel verändert." erzählte er ihr, auch wenn sie ihm schon hunderttausend Fragen gestellt hatte.

„Trotzdem. Ich bin so gespannt. Und ich war noch nie auf einem Ball."

Er musste über ihren Enthusiasmus schmunzeln. So war Alba halt. Trotzdem sagte er schließlich: „Du weißt, dass wir uns noch nicht entschieden haben, ob du hingehst und ich weiß immer noch keine sinnvolle Tarnung für dich. Meine Geschwister sind in jedem Fall da. Und so viele Ministeriumsbeamte. Mr. Crouch und Ludo Bagman, wenn der von uns erfährt, dann weiß es übermorgen jeder."

„Ja, ja..." machte Alba und sah störrisch aus dem Fenster. „Mal sehen."

Percy hatte jedoch immer noch ein schlechtes Gefühl. Er traute Alba durchaus zu, ihren Sturkopf mit oder ohne seine Erlaubnis durchzusetzen. Seitdem sie schwanger war, war das noch häufiger der Fall.

An dem Punkt fragte er sich immer wieder, was jemand wie Alba mit jemandem wie ihm wollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft schien vorbei zu fliegen, als Alba sich schließlich nach vorne beugte und ihm in die Augen sah.

„Weil ich dich liebe, Trottel."

Sie küsste seine Nasenspitze und lachte. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie seine Gedanken zu lesen schien und es verwunderte ihn nur noch mehr. Schweigend nahm er ihre Hand und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.


	19. Zu viele Lügen

Alba hatte wohl schon lange nicht mehr soviel Spaß gehabt, dachte Percy bei sich. Sie hatte sich die Haare irgendwie blond gezaubert, wobei die Haare bei näherer Betrachtung ein Wenig gelb wirkten, sie hatte sich statt ihrer Stupsnase ein viel filigraneres Exemplar gezaubert und ihre Lippen waren plötzlich viel voller. So verzaubert erkannte Percy seine Frau kaum. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Alba ihren Bauch hinter einem Ballonkleid nach neuester Muggelmode versteckte, war sie nun wirklich kaum noch zu erkennen.

Sie hatte sich als Miss Perkes vorgestellt, seine Assistentin. Tatsächlich schien sie weniger aufzufallen, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte, Niemand schien sich an seiner Begleitung zu stören und seine Geschwister schienen sowieso eigene Sorgen zu haben.

Ron saß mit Harry ganz in der Nähe und seine Tanzpartnerin weigerte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit, mit ihm zu sprechen, was Percy unwillkürlich zum Grinsen brachte. Die Zwillinge hatten es scheinbar weniger schwer gehabt, mit „ihren" Mädchen, sie tanzten schon seit Stunden ausgelassen auf der Tanzfläche. Auch Hermine hatte er irgendwo gesehen, er kannte sie als häufigeren Gast im Fuchsbau, so auch während der letzten Sommerferien.

Außerdem schien sich Alba sowieso blendend ohne ihn zu amüsieren, sie hatte sich bestimmt eine Stunde mit Ludo Bagman unterhalten, der sie ziemlich angebaggert hatte. Percy hatte nicht gewusst, dass tatsächlich so viel Eifersucht in ihm schlummerte, doch als er das gesehen hatte, hatte er sie ziemlich ruppig von ihm fort gezerrt und ihr mehr als deutlich gezeigt, was er davon hielt. Auch wenn er es nie für Möglich hielt, dass Alba diesen Blödsinn auch nur eine Minute ernst gemeint hatte.

Unbemerkt war sie neben ihn getreten und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist wunderbar." flüsterte sie.

Percy neigte den Kopf. „Kommt ganz darauf an, was man wunderbar findet. Wenn das hier vor einem Jahr stattgefunden hätte, dann würde ich das wohl ähnlich sehen."

Sie zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Komm schon, du bist nicht einmal im Dienst und Mr. Crouch ist nirgends zu sehen. Du könntest wenigstens mit mir tanzen."

„Ich tanze nur in der Bibliothek mit dir." entgegnete er.

Darüber mussten sie Beide lachen.

„Na schön, Mr. Weasley. Sie haben gewonnen." Ihre Augen blitzten amüsiert. So froh hatte er sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und das tat ihm wirklich Leid. „Aber dafür müssen Sie mich wenigstens nach draußen geleiten."

Er nahm ihre Hand „Mit dem größten Vergnügen," Das letzte Wort flüsterte er. „,Mrs Weasley."

Als er und Alba nach draußen traten, fühlte er sich wie bei seinem ersten Date mit ihr. Wie eigenartig Hogwarts einen veränderte, seine Sorgen schienen tatsächlich zu schrumpfen. Vielleicht, weil er sich an eine viel unbeschwertere Zeit erinnerte, er wusste es nicht so richtig.

Alba schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. Sie trug ihr Haar nun nicht mehr in dem albernen Gelb, sondern es hatte wieder seine normale Farbe. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie den Zauber aufgehoben hatte. Vielleicht war er auch einfach verpufft.

Sie ließ sich auf einer Bank nieder, doch Percy blieb stehen. Draußen tummelten sich mittlerweile einige Schüler, die sich von den anderen abgesetzt hatten.

„Alles Anfänger." kommentierte Alba die verzweifelten Versuche einiger besonders auffälliger Zeitgenossen. „Wir waren viel geschickter."

„Du hast einen Generalschlüssel. Ich wette den haben die da draußen alle nicht."

„Stimmt." sie grinste frech. „Den habe ich immer noch.

Percy kam immer noch nicht umhin, ihre plötzliche Laune zu bewundern. Er hatte viel eher erwartet, dass sie sich in eine melancholische Stimmung hineinsteigern würde, doch Hogwarts schien ihr wirklich gut zu tun. Nun schämte er sich ein wenig dafür, dass er sie im Hotelzimmer hatte sitzen lassen wollen. Ein Glück, dass er ihr diesen Vorschlag niemals unterbreitet hatte, sonst würde ihm vermutlich jetzt der Kopf fehlen.

„Manchmal wäre ich auch gern noch einmal Schülerin."

„Das sagst du, obwohl du gerade einmal ein halbes Jahr aus der Schule heraus bist?"

„Ja." Sie schwieg bedrückt. „Ich fühle mich so... unwohl und überflüssig. Ich sitze nur herum und habe langweile. Wie wird das erst sein, wenn..." Sie befühlte ihren Bauch.

„Ganz anders." antwortete er.

„Ach so? Kennst dich damit wohl aus?" entgegnete sie spöttisch, aber nicht böse. Das Lächeln war immer noch da.

„Ja, tue ich." neckte er sie und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

Hinter ihnen erklangen Schritte, dann ein Kichern und dann versuchte jemand sich schnell in den Schatten zurück zu ziehen.

„Ginny." rief Percy. Erst dann ging ihm auf, das dies vermutlich die schlechteste Entscheidung gewesen war.

Ginny kam trotzig ins Licht und lies die Hand eines großen Ravenclaw, den Percy als Mitglied des Quidditchteams erkannte, erst dann los, als sie sicher war, dass Percy es gesehen hatte.

Er seufzte tief. Jetzt war wohl alles zu spät.

Der Ravenclaw verschwand hastig im Seitengang.

„Warst du nicht mit einem anderen Jungen auf dem Ball?" hakte er nach. Vielleicht hatte sie Alba gar nicht erkannt. Und vor allem ihre „Umstände" nicht bemerkt.

„Hast du nicht ein bisschen früh Mom und Dad zu Großeltern gemacht und leider vergessen, ihnen davon zu erzählen?"

Percy lief rot an und er betete, dass sie es im Halbdunkeln nicht sah.

„Das verstehst du nicht, ich..."

Alba sah zu ihnen hinüber. Ihre Miene war unergründlich. Sie hatte mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht, dass sie sich nicht einmischen würde. Aber sie hatte ihm auch ein Versprechen abgenommen.

„Ich verstehe sehr gut, Percy." erwiderte seine Schwester schneidend.

„Wir sind die peinlich vor deiner Reinblüterin. Du schämst dich für uns. Und du hast gleichzeitig Angst, nicht mehr Mom und Dads Liebling zu sein. Nicht zu vergessen, deine neue Karriere. Wann wirst du Zaubereiminister? In ein oder zwei Jahren, Percy?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich nun beinahe.

„Das ist es doch gar nicht." rief er verzweifelt. Wie konnte sie ihn nur so sehr missverstehen? Ginny hatte ihn früher von all seinen Geschwistern am besten verstanden.

„Wie ist es denn dann? Sag mir wie es wirklich ist." schrie sie ihn nun an. Percy sah, dass Tränen in ihren Augen glitzerten. Seine Schwester weinte doch sonst nie.

„Wieso sagst du es ihnen nicht einfach. Was hindert dich denn daran? Will sie das nicht?" anklagend wie sie auf Alba.

„Moment mal..." ereiferte sich diese nun und stand auf.

„Du hast mich angelogen, als ich bei euch war." kreischte Ginny nun. Die Tränen liefen ihr die Wange herunter.

„Wann warst du bei uns?" fragte Percy verblüfft. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung von dem, was Ginny da erzählte.

„Sie hat es dir nicht erzählt? Ich war bei euch. Ich habe sie angefleht, mir zu sagen, was mit dir los ist, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Und sie hat mich angelogen. Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du da warst." Und mit einem bösen Seitenblick in Richtung Alba fügte er hinzu. „Das tut mir ehrlich Leid, Ginny, aber ich wusste es wirklich nicht."

Hatte seine blutjunge Freundin... nein, Frau! Ihn tatsächlich angelogen? Das hatte er Alba nie zugetraut.

„Nenn mir nur einen guten Grund, warum ich dich nicht verpetzen sollte, Percy, nur einen."

„Dem Kind zu Liebe." flüsterte er. „Ginny, ich weiß, dass das schwierig zu verstehen ist. Wenn du möchtest, erkläre ich dir es ein anderes Mal ausführlicher. Ich..." Ihm fehlten tatsächlich die Worte. Er kochte vor Wut. Sie hätte ihm doch wenigstens sagen können, dass Ginny dagewesen war.

Ginny schloss die Augen und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Er wusste, wie sehr sie es hasste, wenn sie jemand beim Weinen sah, so bot er ihr kein Taschentuch an.

„In Ordnung Percy. Ich werde euch einmal in den Weihnachtsferien besuchen. Bis dahin werde ich meinen Mund halten, versprochen."

„Danke." Ungefragt nahm er seine Schwester in den Arm, die es geschehen ließ.

Ginny schniefte leise. „Ich werde jetzt lieber gehen." murmelte sie und verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Langsam wandte sich Percy seiner Frau zu. „Du." zischte er. Seine Hände zitterten vor Wut. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass sie ihn tatsächlich belügen würde. Von Alba konnte man eine Menge Dinge sagen. Aber nicht, dass sie eine Lügnerin war. Warum hatte sie das nur getan? „Raus mit der Sprache." blaffte er sie an.


	20. Streitigkeiten leicht gemacht

Alba schwieg verstockt. Tatsächlich hatte sie den Besuch der Schwester einfach nur vergessen. Immerhin hatte Percy ihr danach einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, sie fand, dass man da schon mal so etwas vergessen konnte. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich aber auch davor gefürchtet, Percy die Entscheidung abzunehmen, es seiner Familie zu sagen. In diesem Moment hatte sie wohl kaum richtig handeln können, denn so musste sie nun trotzdem Percy gestehen, dass sie seiner Schwester dreist ins Gesicht gelogen hatte.

„Raus damit, verdammt!" fluchte er.

„Ich habe vergessen, dass sie da war." sagte sie leise.

„Oh, natürlich, denn wir kriegen so viel Besuch, von so vielen Leuten, dass man natürlich leicht die Übersicht verlieren kann." fauchte Percy.

„Hör auf, so mit mir zu sprechen." knurrte sie. Sie hasste es, wenn Percy so zynisch wurde.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht einfach gesagt, dass meine Schwester da war. Es hätte einiges geändert, wenn ich das gewusst hätte."

Alba dachte bei sich, dass dieses Wissen überhaupt nichts geändert hätte, doch sie hielt lieber den Mund. Percys Launen waren manchmal unerträglich und vor allem unberechenbar.

„Was hast du ihr denn erzählt, dass sie so reagiert hat." Sie hörte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. Und sie fühlte einen Stich Eifersucht. Sie hatte nie gewusst, dass Percy und seine Schwester sich so nahe standen. Auch wenn es natürlich völliger Blödsinn war, immerhin war sie seine Schwester.

„Ich habe sie nicht angelogen." entgegnete sie beleidigt. Das stimmte sogar, zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ihr Name, nach dem Ginny gefragt hatte, immer noch Ambassador gelautet. Und sie hatte nicht verneint, dass sie Percys Freundin war.

„Ja sicher." schnaubte Percy verächtlich. „Ich kann froh sein, wenn sie nicht direkt zu Mom rennt und alles verdirbt. Verdammt, glaubst du ich mache mir einen Spaß daraus, all das zu verheimlichen? Ich mache es wegen des Kindes."

Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

Alba war einen Schritt zurück getreten, erschrocken über seinen Zorn. Trotzdem konnte sie sich selber nicht besser beherrschen. „Ich bin auch noch da. Was ist mit mir?"

„Was soll mit dir sein?" blaffte er sie an.

„Ich habe verstanden." murmelte sie und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie wusste zwar, dass Percy eine Menge Unsinn daher sprach, wenn er zornig war, doch das war ihr eindeutig zu viel. Und dass er immer noch dort stand, wo sie ihn verlassen hatte und ihr nur wutentbrannt hinterher starrte, das tat sein Übrigstes.

..::~::..

Zurück in ihrer kleinen Wohnung, allein, liefen Alba die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie war wahrlich kein Mensch, der viel weinte, auch wenn sie das in ihrer Hogwartszeit gerne mal zur Show getan hatte, aber jetzt konnte sie gar nicht anders, die Tränen liefen einfach und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Kein Wort von Percy, keine Nachricht, stattdessen saß sie alleine in ihrer kleinen, kargen Wohnung, hatte ihr festliches Kleid an die Wand geschleudert und weinte hemmungslos. Wie passend für ihr reichlich erbärmliches Leben. Etwas anderes hatte sie eigentlich gar nicht verdient. Wenn sie jetzt nur nicht schwanger wäre, dann hätte sie sich jetzt eine Flasche Wodka geschnappt und diese vernichtet. Für solch hoffnungslosen Momente gab es kaum etwas Besseres.

Wieso kam Percy nicht nach Hause? Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, ihr hinterher zu laufen. Kein Wort hatte er gesagt. Immer wieder dachte sie, dass er vermutlich schon lange die Nase voll hatte von ihr und nur bei ihr blieb, weil sie eben schwanger war. Vielleicht unterstellte er ihr als nächstes, dass das Kind gar nicht von ihm war, seine erste Reaktion auf diese Nachricht hatte ja Bände gesprochen. Warum hatte er sie überhaupt geheiratet? Den Hintergrund hatte sie noch nicht systematisch auseinander genommen, doch sicher hatte er auch dafür seine Gründe gehabt.

Gerade war Alba geneigt zu behaupten, dass Percy nie aus Liebe gehandelt hatte. Auch wenn eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf vehement dagegenhielt und behauptete, dass es Unfug sei, was sie sich da zurecht legte. Sie musste endlich mit dem Heulen aufhören. Vielleicht brauchte Percy auch nur einmal seine Ruhe, sie konnte das vielleicht nicht immer verstehen in ihrem Hochmut, aber Percy arbeitete beinahe jeden Tag durch und stand ständig unter Druck. Seine Familie erwartete von ihm gute Leistungen, sie waren beinahe schon erdrückend stolz auf ihn und dann saß sie noch hier und schrie ihn an, wenn ihre Hormone mit ihr durchgingen. Vielleicht war Percy auch einfach geflüchtet.

Gerade hätte sie das nur allzu gut verstehen können. Manchmal wollte sie selber flüchten, obwohl sie nur in ihrem dunklen kleinen Appartement saß und gar nichts tat.

Schließlich stand sie auf und begann damit, sich Tee zu kochen. Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr, die sie noch weinen konnte und das war gut so. Wenn die Tränen versiegten, sah man meistens klarer.

Sie hörte die Türe ins Schloss fallen, doch sie zwang sich, nicht sofort in den Flur zu hasten, sondern stellte langsam ihre Teekanne auf den Herd.

Schritte drangen aus dem Flur und erwartungsvoll sah Alba zur Türe.

Percy sah fürchterlich aus, sein Hemd stand offen, seine Haare standen nach allen Seiten ab. Offenbar hatte er getrunken, der Alkoholgeruch stach ihr ekelhaft in die Nase und sie hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen.

„Was?" knurrte sie herausfordernd.

Percy antwortete jedoch nicht. Seine Augen flackerten. Alba hatte keine Ahnung, wie betrunken er tatsächlich war, aber sie schätzte auf einen Status zwischen besoffen und sturzbetrunken.

„Warum tust du das?" fragte sie fassungslos.

Er schwankte und sie kam zu ihm hinüber. „Percy, sprich mit mir." flehte sie.

Sein Blick wurde glasig und er taumelte. Alba musste beherzt zugreifen, denn sonst wäre ihr Mann einfach umgefallen.

„Du lieber Gott." stöhnte sie. „Was bist du nur für ein schlechter Schulsprecher. Sei froh, dass Mr. Crouch dich nicht sehen kann."

„Mr. Crouch..." brabbelte Percy.

„Der ist nicht da." Alba sprach mit ihm, wie mit einem kleinen Kind. Vielleicht eine nette kleine Übung, wenn sie bald Mutter wäre.

„Muss noch Papiere..." quasselte ihr Mann wieder.

„Percy, so geht das nicht." Er war viel größer und schwerer als sie, sie hatte einige Mühe, ihn zum Bett zu begleiten.

Percy musste husten und Alba hatte schon Angst, dass er sich übergeben musste, doch er ließ sich schließlich auf dem Bett nieder und blieb auf dem Bauch dort liegen.

Sanft strich sie ihm über die roten Locken. „Warum machst du denn auch so etwas?" fragte sie leise. Ihr Ärger war verpufft. Gerade tat er ihr fürchterlich leid.

„Tut mir leid." lallte er. Scheinbar fiel es ihm schwer, die Augen offen zu halten, denn er sah aus, als wenn er schlafen würde.

Vorsichtig nahm sie ihm die Brille ab und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Schlaf dich aus." flüsterte sie, als sie merkte, dass er schon wieder nach Worten suchte.

Ein bisschen schämte sie sich, für ihre Wankelmütigkeit, eben noch hatte sie ihn verflucht und nun wollte sie nichts lieber tun, als ihm beim schlafen zuzusehen. Sie war wohl einfach verrückt nach ihm, daran hatte sie vom ersten Tag nichts ändern können.

„Percy, ich wollte dir das wirklich sagen. Doch dann kamst du mit dem Ring nach Hause und das hat irgendwie alles fort gewischt und ich habe an nichts mehr gedacht." Alba wollte unbedingt, dass er das wusste.

„Oh." murmelte Percy in sein Kissen. „Ja ja."

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ja."

„Wie viel sind drei mal drei?"

„Ja."

„Percy." Sie schüttelte ihn. „Das war wichtig, was ich dir gesagt habe."

„Weißisch..." lallte ihr Mann.

Alba musste lachen und schubste Percy ein Stück nach links. Er lag auf der Bettdecke, die sie mühsam unter ihm hervorzog und ihn schließlich darin einhüllte.

„Brauchst du noch etwas?" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Ja..."

„Nicht schon wieder." neckte sie ihn.

„Doch wirklich."

„Was denn?"

„Dich."

„Ich bin doch da."

Erstaunt hob er den Kopf. „Stimmt. Dann ist ja gut." Er schloss die Augen wieder und an seinem ruhigen Atem merkte Alba, dass er tatsächlich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen eingeschlafen war.


	21. Ketchup im Gewürzregal

Fünf Tage später Alba sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, Ginny einen Besuch zu gestatten. Sie war schrecklich nervös und sie hatte Percy sehr selten gesehen. Nicht einmal an Weihnachten war er dagewesen, denn seine Mutter hatte ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, wenigstens über Weihnachten Zeit mit der Familie zu verbringen. So hatte Alba den ganzen Heiligabend in der Küche gesessen und gelesen. Ihr war so schrecklich langweilig, all ihre Bücher hatte sie bereits gelesen und sie hatte ihre Wachsmalstifte wieder heraus gekramt und verschönerte nun die Küche. Sobald sie mit einer Zeichnung fertig war, stupste sie diese mit ihrem Zauberstab an und bald turnten lustige kleine Männchen die Tapete rauf und runter, eine Giraffe stakste an der Bordüre entlang und ein Schloss erhob sich im Hintergrund, wo die grün, silberne Flagge der Slytherins wehte. Sie malte zwar noch eine zweite Flagge, die der Gryffindors hinzu, aber die war viel kleiner.

Alba hatte so viel aufgegeben, wenigstens das wollte sie irgendwie darstellen, wenn auch nur auf ihrer langweiligen Küchenwand.

Ein anderes Hobby bestand darin, zu basteln und obwohl Alba nicht sonderlich geschickt war, hatte sie zumindest ein kleines Gewürzregal aus ein paar Brettern gebaut. Blöd nur, dass sie gar keine Gewürze hatte. Alba würzte seit ihrer Schwangerschaft alles mit Ketchup, den sie nun aus Frust in das Regal gestellt hatte. Hatte Percy das überhaupt wahrgenommen? Vermutlich nicht. Wenn Percy nicht bei seiner Familie im Fuchsbau war, dann war er im Büro. Viel zu selten war er noch bei ihr und es machte sie rasend, dass er sich keine Gedanken darum machte, endlich mal reinen Tisch mit seinen Eltern zu machen. Dann überlegte sie immer, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht war, wenn Ginny sie nur endlich verpetzte. Alba wusste selbst nicht so wirklich, was sie sich davon erhoffte, aber sie sehnte sich irgendwie nach einer so großen Familie und nach Hilfe, wo ihre eigenen Eltern ihr diese Tür doch vollständig zugeschlagen hatten.

Und dann die Arbeit, Percy schien alles allein in seinem Büro zu machen. Dauernd vertrat er Mr. Crouch hier oder da und dabei sah er seinen Arbeitgeber überhaupt nur einmal im Monat. Wenn sie ehrlich war, glaubte sie, dass Mr. Crouch Percy nur ausnutzte, der sich so sehr bemühte, alle Weichen richtig zu stellen, damit es ihrem Kind nie an Etwas fehlen würde. Der Gedanke stimmte sie immer traurig und sie wollte doch so gerne helfen, aber es gab nichts, bei dem sie helfen konnte, denn sie saß unförmig und dick zu Hause.

Sie hatte versucht im Muggelladen um die Ecke zu jobben, doch ein Blick auf ihren Bauch hatte genügt, damit sie abgelehnt wurde.

Das vertraute Geräusch des Schlüssels riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Das musste wohl Percy mit seiner Schwester sein. Vielleicht hätte sie nicht gerade heute die Wände anmalen sollen.

..::~::..

Percy schloss die Haustüre auf und ließ Ginny den Vortritt. Im Flur gab es immer noch keine Lampe, er war einfach nicht dazu gekommen, sie anzubringen, er kannte sich mit solchen Muggelspielereien nicht aus und er hatte Alba verboten, daran herum zu probieren. Hatte sie schon wieder die Wände bekritzelt? Manchmal benahm sie sich, als sei sie fünf.

Ginny musterte die Tapete ebenfalls mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck und wandte sich fragend an Percy, sagte jedoch nichts und Percy gab auch keine Erklärung dazu ab.

„Ich bin in der Küche."

Die Küche war der einzige Raum, der mittlerweile ein wenig wohnlich aussah, Alba hatte sogar ein paar schiefe Vorhänge aufgehangen, die jetzt ziemlich windschief vor dem Lärm der Stadt schützten. Zumindest vor den neugierigen Blicken des Nachbarbalkons.

Percy machte einen Schritt an Ginny vorbei und begrüßte seine Frau pflichtschuldig, spürte jedoch Ginnys bohrenden Blick in seinem Rücken. Sie schien Alba regelrecht zu hassen, auch wenn sich die Beiden erst zweimal begegnet waren.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Tapete, wo gerade ein Auto einen Elefanten jagte.

„Hast du das gemacht?" fragte er seine Frau ein wenig fassungslos.

„Wer denn sonst?" erklärte sie giftig. Sie war schon seit Tagen so reizbar wie nie zuvor, vermutlich lag das an ihrer Schwangerschaft.

„Setz dich ruhig, Ginny." sagte er leise an seine Schwester gewandt. In der Küche gab es nur zwei Stühle und Percy zog es vor, zu stehen.

Ginny tat wie geheißen, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war mehr als kühl. „Also?"

Percy seufzte. Offenbar war Ginny nicht daran interessiert einen netten Nachmittag zu verbringen.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht verpetzen sollte." knurrte sie, wie schon an diesem verhängnisvollen Abend in Hogwarts.

Alba wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Schwester schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte das gerne von meinem Bruder hören." Das Wort „Bruder" betonte sie ganz besonders.

Er wusste gar nicht wo er da anfangen sollte. „Wegen des Kindes."

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das meine ich ernst." rief Percy. „Was denkst du wohl erwartet ein Kind in dieser Welt, mit solchen Eltern wie uns?"

„Das fällt euch aber früh ein." kommentierte Ginny spöttisch.

„Dafür ist es jetzt auch zu spät." entgegnete Alba verärgert. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sie jemand darauf ansprach, dass sie wohl ganz offensichtlich sich reichlich dämlich angestellt hatten.

„Das wissen wir. Es ist nur so, dass Albas Eltern sie nicht mehr sehen möchten. Sie behaupten, sie hätten keine Tochter."

„Und du denkst, dass Mom und Dad so sind? Du hast sie ja nicht alle. Sie wären wohl nicht begeistert, aber sie würden dir helfen."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht, ich..." versuchte Percy es, doch Ginny sprach erbarmungslos weiter.

„Was ist es dann? Dass du nicht mehr Mom und Dads Vorzeigesohn wärst? Hast du Angst, dass es einmal jemand anders wäre?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht, ich..."

Verärgert unterbrach Ginny erneut. „Hör auf, mir solchen Blödsinn zu erzählen."

„Hör mir endlich zu!" schrie er sie an und Ginny verstummte erschrocken. Ihre Augen waren starr und auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ich höre." sagte sie leise.

Alba schwieg und sah ihn nun ebenfalls auf eine ziemlich unangenehm Weise an. Er wusste, dass sie es hasste, wenn er so laut wurde.

„Ginny, unsere Tochter hat doch so keine Zukunft. Wenn das heraus kommt, bin ich meinen Job wieder los. Du weißt doch, wie konservativ Mr. Crouch ist. Und auch sonst, ihre Eltern haben sie verstoßen, also ist sie das Kind einer verstoßenen Reinblüterin und eines Blutsverräters."

„Die Welt wird nicht von Reinblütern beherrscht, Percy." sagte Ginny schroff.

„Nein, aber von Menschen, die sich an jeder Abweichung der Norm stören."

„Das ist irrsinnig, Percy, und das weißt du auch." Ginny klang jedoch nicht mehr so überzeugt wie vorhin. „Denkst du nicht, dass Mom und Dad erfahren wollen, dass sie Großeltern werden?"

„Irgendwie wird es aber unweigerlich an die Ohren der falschen Leute kommen, wenn sie es wissen."

„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, meinst du nicht, dass sie dennoch Verständnis dafür zeigen würden?"

„Nein." Percy wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich dessen so sicher war, doch es war einfach so. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich alles zum Guten wendete, wenn er seine Eltern einweihte.

„Wie soll euer Kind heißen?" wechselte Ginny plötzlich das Thema.

„Allegretta." meldete sich Alba nun zu Wort.

„Das ist ein selten dämlicher Name." entgegnete Ginny.

Zu seiner Überraschung zuckte Alba jedoch nur die Schultern. Dann wandte sich Ginny ihm wieder zu. „Pass auf Percy, bis nach der Geburt hast du Zeit. Erzähl es Mom und Dad. Sie werden es wissen wollen. Hast du es nach der Geburt nicht geschafft, werde ich es tun."

Das war zumindest ein Deal. „In Ordnung."

„Bis dahin solltest du doch deine Sachen geregelt haben, oder?"

Dennoch musste sich Percy über seine Schwester wundern. Wann war sie so hart geworden?

Sie schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mache mir seit dem Sommer wirklich Sorgen um dich und ich verstehe einfach deine bescheuerten Beweggründe nicht..."

„Ich auch nicht." mischte sich nun Alba ein.

Ginny warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. Wann hatte die Situation sich so verändert, dass die Beiden Mädchen sich dermaßen gegen ihn verbündet hatten?

Er machte Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, doch Alba ergriff nun das Wort.

„Ginny, mir tut es wirklich Leid, dich angelogen zu haben. Ich war nur so schrecklich verwirrt und..." sie sah ein wenig verlegen an sich hinab und taxierte ihren runden Bauch genau. „Na ja, den Rest kannst du dir ja denken."

Zu seinem Erstaunen lachte seine Schwester jedoch. Percy war nun vollends verwirrt, aber auch ein wenig erleichtert nach den letzten Tagen voller Anspannung.

„Danke Ginny." flüsterte er schließlich, weil er nicht mehr wusste, was er noch besseres sagen sollte.


	22. Erst denken!

Ende März, kurz vor Ende der Schwangerschaft, geschah jedoch etwas, womit Percy nie gerechnet hätte. Er war schon eine Weile nicht mehr im Fuchsbau gewesen, als eine Eule zum Fenster herein flatterte. Charlie, der sich eigentlich nur auf der Durchreise befand, war als einziger in der Küche. Hermes krähte verärgert, als ihm keiner Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und Charlie nahm sich schließlich seiner an und löste das Pergament von seinem Fuß.

„An Mr. Percival Ignatius Weasley – Anhörung zum Verschwinden von Mr. Bartemius Crouch sr.", las er vor.

„Was?", keuchte Percy. „Lies das noch einmal vor."

Charlie wiederholte die Worte tonlos.

„Verschwinden? Mr. Crouch ist doch nicht..." Dann verstummte er. Wer sagte ihm, dass Mr. Crouch nicht verschwunden war. Hatte er seine letzten Arbeitsanweisungen nicht ausschließlich per Eule erhalten? Hatte er ihn überhaupt in letzter Zeit gesehen? Nein, das hatte er nicht. Genau genommen hatte er ihn schon seit Weihnachten nicht mehr angetroffen. Doch die Briefe hatte ganz offensichtlich er geschrieben, er kannte doch die Handschrift seines Vorgesetzten.

„Was ist denn da los, Percy?", fragte Charlie misstrauisch.

„Ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung", versuchte es Percy mit dem letzten bisschen Würde, das er noch aufbringen konnte. „Ich weiß von gar nichts."

„Dein Chef ist verschwunden?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Wann hast du ihn denn das letzte Mal gesehen?", hakte Charlie nach.

„Oh, ist gar nicht so lange her", log Percy. Das fehlte ihm noch, dass ihm nun auch noch sein eigener Bruder misstraute.

„Das klingt sehr ernst. Weißt du wer das unterschrieben hat?"

Woher sollte er das wissen? Charlie hatte sich bisher nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihm das Papier zu überreichen. „Nein", knurrte er.

„Aber ich. Das ist von der ersten Untersekretärin des Ministers unterzeichnet. Das kommt von ganz oben."

Percy nahm ihm das Pergament aus der Hand und las es selbst. Tatsächlich. Nur ein Pergament von Cornelius Fudge selbst, wäre noch wichtiger gewesen. Am Freitag um fünf Uhr Abends. So schnell? So dringend? Er fühlte, wie alles Blut aus seinem Kopf wich. Gott, hoffentlich hatte man seinem Vater noch nichts davon mitgeteilt. Seine Mutter würde sich schon wieder nur unnötig Sorgen und ihn mit Tränen überschütten. Doch auch sonst, wollte er nicht, dass sich seine Eltern wegen ihm ängstigten.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass sein Vater noch auf der Arbeit war. Er musste verschwinden. Hoffentlich konnte man noch nichts davon in der Zeitung lesen, denn dann wusste Alba unter Garantie auch schon Bescheid.

„Ich muss los", sagte er gepresst und Charlie sah ihn verwundert an.

„Wohin?"

„Ins Büro."

„Hast du den Brief nicht zu Ende gelesen? Du bist beurlaubt bis Freitag."

„Ich weiß." Trotzdem stand er auf und hob die Hand zum Gruß. „Sag Mum, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich nicht zum Essen bleiben kann."

Und mit einem lauten _Plopp, _disapparierte er.

..::~::..

Alba verbrachte die letzten Tage ihrer Schwangerschaft meistens auf dem Sofa. Es war ihr eine Qual, überhaupt aufzustehen und herum zu laufen und am liebsten hätte sie sich diesen kleinen Menschen aus dem Bauch geschnitten, nur um endlich wieder schlank zu sein. Dick sein machte unbeweglich und alt. Nein, ein Kind haben machte alt. Sie war nicht alt. Sie war jung und eigentlich war sie auch schön. Wenn es nach ihr ging zumindest. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie damit, die Zeitung zu lesen, sie machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Rita Kimmkorns Klatschspalten zu verfolgen, auch wenn sie die Hälfte für erlogen hielt, denn sie wusste, wie es in Hogwarts zuging. Ganz sicher nicht so, wie diese Verrückte es darstellte. Aber so erstunken und erlogen diese Artikel auch waren, sie heiterten sie auf, auch wenn sie sich manchmal so sehr an Hogwarts erinnert fühlte, dass es schmerzte.

Auch der heutige Artikel war keine Ausnahme, allerdings beschäftigte der sich, sehr zu ihrem Schrecken, mit Percys Abteilung. Und tatsächlich fiel sogar sein Name. Ein Verschwundener Zauberer, sein Chef, Percy, der in diesem Artikel neben seinen zwei Kollegen, die aber nicht namentlich erwähnt waren, angeklagt wurde, hinter dem Posten von Barty Crouch sr. hinterher zu sein. Alba schleuderte die Zeitung von sich und richtete sich ächzend auf. Verdammte Schwangerschaft. Hoffentlich war das bald vorbei.

Erleichtert hörte sie, wie die Haustüre geöffnet wurde.

„Percy?", rief sie nach draußen, dann fiel ihr auf, dass außer Percy sowieso niemand einen Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung hatte und schwieg beschämt. Manchmal war es besser, nachzudenken, bevor man sprach. Percy bemerkte solche peinlichen Momente immer.

Als Percy eintrat, wanderte sein Blick auf den Boden und Alba erkannte, dass er verstanden hatte, was los war. Das war nicht schwer, die Zeitung lag auf dem Boden und sie wirkte ziemlich aufgelöst.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Als Antwort warf er ihr ein Pergament hin, was aber auf dem Boden landete. Percy hob es zerknirscht auf und reichte es ihr.

Alba überflog es nur. Vorladung... Anklageschrift... Beurlaubung... Schreckliche Worte.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?"

„Ich fürchte schon."

„Du hast Barty Crouch etwas angetan?"

„Quatsch." Percy sah nun ehrlich verwirrt aus. „Warum sollte ich das?"

„Weiß nicht", nuschelte Alba beschämt. Erst denken! Dann reden.

„Sehe ich auch, wie ein Meuchelmörder?"

„Ja."

Er warf ein Kissen nach ihr, wurde aber dann wieder ernst. „Das hier ist ernst, Alba. Wenn sie mich für schuldig befinden, dann lande ich in Askaban."

„Unsinn. Du kannst doch nichts dafür, wenn dein Chef verschwindet", erklärte Alba, doch tatsächlich war sie sich da nicht sicher. Percy war bekannt dafür, dass er schnell Karriere gemacht hatte. Das klang nach Ehrgeiz. Jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste, dass Percy ehrgeizig war. Ehrgeiz war ebenfalls ein gutes Motiv, jemanden loszuwerden, der dem Auftrieb im Weg stand.

„Hast du nicht immer gesagt, dass dir Mr. Crouch seine Anweisungen per Eule schickt?"

„Ja", knurrte er und begann damit, auf und ab zu laufen, wie ein Löwe im Käfig.

„War das seine Eule?"

„Natürlich."

„Und seine Handschrift?"

„Natürlich! Alba, wenn mir aufgefallen wäre, dass jemand anderes mir Briefe schickt, denkst du nicht, dass ich das gemeldet hätte?"

„Doch", stammelte sie und nahm das Pergament wieder zu Hand, um nicht mehr Antworten zu müssen. Anhörung am Freitag den dritten April... Wie war das nur alles Möglich? In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, ohnmächtig zu werden. Sie holte tief Luft. Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Unterleib aus. Oh alles, bloß nicht das jetzt! Das war zu früh.

Percys misstrauischem Blick war das nicht entgangen. „Was war?"

„Nichts", stieß Alba zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Alles super."

..::~::..

Als Alba am Freitag Mittag Percy nach London begleitete, ging es ihr überhaupt nicht gut. Ihr Bauch hatte sich bedrohlich gesenkt, die Hebammenhexe hatte ihr so etwas erklärt, wenn es auf die Geburt zuging, dann war das ganz normal. Trotzdem war das immer noch zwei Wochen vor dem eigentlichen Termin.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mit ins Ministerium begleiten könnte, sie hätte sich als Mrs Weasley registrieren lassen müssen und zusätzlich wäre sie natürlich jederzeit in der Gefahr, Percys Vater über den Weg zu laufen, oder anderweitigen Bekannten der Familie Weasley.

So hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass Alba in dem Café gegenüber des Eingangs warten würde. Eigentlich war Percy sowieso strikt dagegen gewesen, dass sie mitkam, doch Alba hatte ihm so lange in den Ohren gelegen, bis er nachgegeben hatte. Zu groß war ihre Angst. Was war nur, wenn man Percy tatsächlich verurteilte? Das wollte sie sich gar nicht ausmalen. Zumal ihr Mann nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Auch andere hatten ja ganz offensichtlich nicht gemerkt, dass Mr. Crouch verschwunden war. Hatte der keine Frau, die das melden konnte? Die war bestimmt viel schuldiger und in ihren Augen auch verdächtiger. Vielleicht eine schwarze Witwe. Unzählige Geschichten sponn sie sich zusammen, auch wenn sie für keine einen Beweis hatte.

An der Tür des Cafés verabschiedete sich Percy von ihr. Sie bemerkte seinen unruhigen Blick sofort.

„Lass dich nicht von ihnen einschüchtern", wisperte sie und nahm seine Hand.

Wortlos drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf.

„Wenn es dir schlechter geht, geh zum St. Mungos. Es ist nicht weit von hier." Das klang beinahe wie ein Befehl.

„Ja", antwortete sie, auch wenn das natürlich gelogen war. Sie würde sich keinen Zentimeter von hier fort Bewegen, bis er sie nicht wieder abholte.

„Wünsch mir Glück", sagte er leise.

„Das brauche ich nicht. Glück brauchen nur die Schuldigen", erklärte sie schlicht und sah ihm nach, wie er die Straße überquerte und die Telefonzelle betrat. Vermutlich das erste Mal als Besucher des Ministeriums.


	23. Fragwürdige Belohnung

Percys Hände waren schweißnass, als er mit dem Aufzug nach unten in die Gerichtsräume fuhr. Er war nie dort gewesen, vor allem nicht als Angeklagter. Und genau das war er jetzt. Er war beurlaubt, er war nicht einmal mehr ein Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums. Ein gemeiner Gedanke. Als sich das Gitter rasselnd im untersten Stockwerk öffnete, wurde er seiner Eskorte gewahr, zwei Männer von der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung eskortierten ihn zum Gerichtsraum Nummer sieben.

„Ich kenne den Weg, danke", sagte er mit schneidender Stimme.

Der eine Zauberer sah eindeutig verlegen aus. „Das ist ein Befehl der ersten Untersekretärin des Ministers."

Percy schluckte, behielt aber sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht bei. Die erste Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers war ein Monster. Sie würde alles versuchen, um ihn loszuwerden.

Die Tür schwang auf und Stille umfing Percy. Da saßen sie alle, bereit ihn zu verurteilen, wenn man nach ihren Gesichtern ging. Der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge war der einzige, der immer noch einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug, vielleicht aber nur, weil er nicht fähig war, wirklich ernst zu gucken.

Einmal hatte er ihn, vor Alba, mit einem behäbigen Walross verglichen. Diese Beschreibung unterstrich er in Gedanken. Und so jemand sollte über Schuld und Unschuld in einem so verworrenen Fall entscheiden?

„Percy Ignatius Weasley?"

Die Stimme klang wie die eines verzogenen kleinen Mädchens. Das war Dolores Umbridge, die Frau, die er heute am meisten fürchten musste.

Er nickte schlicht und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder, die zum Verhör herangeschafft worden waren.

„Ist das korrekt?", beharrte die fürchterliche Frau weiterhin auf Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ja", sagte er langsam.

Sie kritzelte irgendetwas auf einem Pergament. Vermutlich war sie zum Protokollschreiben offiziell verdonnert worden, aber Percy wusste, wer hier die Fäden in der Hand hielt.

„Wir sind hier zusammengekommen, um die Umstände um Bartemius Crouch sr. rätselhaften Tod zu erläutern. Setzen Sie sich."

Wie überflüssig, er saß bereits. Nun, Cornelius Fudge hatte nie zu den hellsten Köpfen im Zaubereiministerium gehört. Sogar Barty Crouch hatte sich unlängst ziemlich abfällig über ihn geäußert.

„Sie sind seit Sommer letzten Jahres in Barty Crouchs Abteilung?", fragte eine andere Hexe, die Percy als Amelia Bones identifizieren konnte. Irgendwann, es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her, war er ihr einmal vorgestellt worden, da sie eine bekannte Persönlichkeit war.

„Korrekt", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Wann haben Sie Barty Crouch das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Während des trimagischen Turniers. Das müsste irgendwann im Mai gewesen sein."

Einige Zauberer hinter dem Minister nickten. Offenbar war das wohl die richtige Antwort gewesen. Alba hatte sich daran erinnert.

Dolores Umbridge lächelte steinern auf ihn hinunter, während der Zaubereiminister sich nicht rührte. Er sah aus, als würde er einfach nur einer interessanten Geschichte lauschen und Percy war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht sogar der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Und warum haben Sie das Verschwinden Ihres Vorgesetzten nicht gemeldet?"

Percy hatte mit der Frage gerechnet und einmal mehr hatte Alba ihm geholfen. Aus seinem Umhang zog er ein verstaubtes Pergament, das Barty Crouchs Siegel trug.

„Ich habe meine Order per Eule erhalten. Nicht unüblich in unserer Abteilung."

„Zeigen Sie dem Gericht dieses Schriftstück", forderte ihn Amelia Bones nicht unfreundlich auf.

Als er es ihr aushändigte, lächelte sie ihm sogar zu. Tuschelnd beugten sich nun viele Köpfe über das Pergament und einige Zauberer und Hexen nickten vielsagend.

Er hörte ein paar Wortfetzen.

„Das ist Bartys Unterschrift, ich habe sie tausend Male gesehen."

„Die Schrift ist vollkommen identisch..."

Percy atmete erleichtert auf. Vielleicht war das Pergament seine Entlastung?

„Wieso haben Sie sich nicht gewundert, dass Mr. Crouch sich nicht mehr persönlich hat blicken lassen?", hörte er die süße Stimme von Dolores Umbridge.

Jetzt wurde es kniffelig. Wie sollte er dem Gericht klarmachen, dass er bestens damit beschäftigt gewesen war, die Existenz seiner Ehefrau zu leugnen, die ein Kind von ihm erwartete?

„Ich hatte privat viel zu tun", entgegnete er ausweichend.

„Das heißt?", fuhr in Umbridge kühl an und nun fixierten ihn wieder alle Blicke.

Das Schriftstück war uninteressant geworden.

„Ich bin umgezogen."

„Es ziehen täglich sehr viele Menschen um, Mr Weasley", erklärte Amelia Bones. „Das kann doch kein Hindernis für den Beruf sein, zumal das ein zeitlich begrenztes Event ist."

Percys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wie viele Hexen und Zauberer davon kannten seinen Vater? Nein, wie viele davon sprachen mit seinem Vater privat? Er schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass niemand von ihnen privat mit seinem Vater verkehrte und antwortete dann:

„Ich habe geheiratet."

Eine vollständige Verwandlung schien nun durch das Gericht zu gehen, gerade die älteren Hexen lächelten nachsichtig und eine von ihnen seufzte sogar auf.

„Da hatten Sie sicherlich viel zu tun", sagte eine ältere Hexe, links von Amelia Bones.

„Heirat...", Dolores Umbridge spie das Wort regelrecht aus. „Kommen wir doch einmal zu den Tatsachen zurück. Sie sind ehrgeizig, oder Mr. Weasley?"

„Ist das ein Verbrechen?", entgegnete er kühn.

„Nein, aber ein Motiv. Sie haben einen nahezu phänomenalen Aufstieg in Barty Crouchs Abteilung hinter sich und das innerhalb eines Jahres."

„Auch das ist kein Verbrechen", antwortete er.

Diese Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig. Am liebsten hätte er sie auf der Stelle verflucht, aber Alba hatte ihn gemahnt, sein Temperament wenigstens im Gerichtssaal zu zügeln und daran hielt er sich.

„Welche Position denken Sie, werden Sie nach dem tragischen Tod von Barty Crouch, bekleiden?"

„Sicherlich nicht den Posten des Abteilungsleiters", grollte er.

Was dachte diese Frau, wie das in seiner Abteilung lief? Da wurde man nicht einfach zum Abteilungsleiter befördert, egal wie gut man war, nur weil der alte Kandidat gestorben war.

„Dolores, wie soll der junge Mann Barty Crouchs Posten einnehmen? Es war doch von Anfang an klar, dass Devota Grey diesen Posten übernimmt, wenn Barty aufhört, das wusste jeder. Er besitzt doch überhaupt keine Qualifikationen."

Percy wusste das zwar nicht, bedankte sich aber im Stillen bei Amelia Bones für diese Informationen.

„Wussten Sie das, Mr. Weasley?", sagte Umbridge und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne.

„Natürlich", log er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

..::~::..

Als Percy die Gerichtsräume verließ, war es ihm, als sei er aus einem langen Alptraum erwacht. Tatsächlich geleiteten ihn sogar Amelia Bones und der Zaubereiminister persönlich zum Atrium.

„Mr. Weasley, ich möchte mich aufrichtig, für diese Umstände entschuldigen", sagte der Minister am Ende sogar.

Percy ergriff, wie im Traum, seine ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", antwortete er schwach.

„Mir ist das ganze wirklich mehr als unangenehm, doch das Ministerium ist tatsächlich in arger Erklärungsnot, was den Tod des armen Barty betrifft. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Verständnis dafür."

Er war drauf und dran, dem Minister zu erklären, dass es ihn herzlich wenig interessierte, wann und wie sich das Ministerium erklären wollte, was mit Barty Crouch geschehen war und er rein gar nichts davon hielt, unschuldige Leute zu verdächtigen und zu verhören, aber er sprach es nicht aus, sehr zu seinem Glück, denn der Minister fuhr fort.

„Leute wie Sie, könnte ich gebrauchen. Was würden Sie davon halten, wenn Sie Ihre Abteilung direkt morgen verlassen und mir als Juniorsekretär assistieren."

Percy starrte Cornelius Fudge fassungslos an.

„Wunderbar", plapperte der ältere Zauberer anstandslos weiter. „Dann sehe ich Sie morgen, Weasley. Seien Sie pünktlich um neun da."

Hastig dankte Percy dem Minister und wurde von Amelia Bones nach vorne geschoben, in Richtung der Besucherausgänge.

Hatte er da eben richtig gehört? Und wollte er das überhaupt, nachdem man ihn so behandelt hatte? Er schluckte seinen Ärger runter und atmete tief durch. All das würde Alba und ihn nur weiter bringen, besser konnte es doch gar nicht kommen. Warum also das schmutzige Gefühl?

„Ich habe Feierabend, mein Lieber, ich begleite Sie nach oben, wenn es recht ist."

Percy hatte ganz vergessen, dass die Frau auch noch da war und nickte nur schnell.

Er nahm die Fahrt mit der Telefonzelle überhaupt nicht wahr. Jetzt kreisten seine Gedanken nur noch um Eins: Alba.

So stieg er als erster aus der kleinen Telefonzelle und Amelia Bones wies auf den Notarztwagen und den Krankenwagen, die auf der Straße gegenüber parkten.

„Du meine Güte, was ist denn da schon wieder passiert?", rief sie.

Die Straßenseite gegenüber... das kleine Café... Percy wurde schlecht. Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Gerade erst war doch alles in Ordnung gewesen.

Amelia hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit schon mit einem Muggel unterhalten und Percy schnappte im laufen noch ein paar Wortfetzen auf:

„Schwangere Frau... zusammengebrochen."

Percy rannte um sein Leben.


	24. Muggelbürokratie

Alba hatte zum ersten Mal in ihren Leben wirklich Angst. Hier gab es keine Zauberer, nur grimmig dreinblickende Muggel, die ihr ständig sagten, dass sie sich beruhigen sollte. Alba wollte sich aber nicht beruhigen, am liebsten hätte sie getobt und geschrien und wäre ihr Zauberstab nicht in ihrer Handtasche, sie hätte sie allesamt geschockt.

Kurz nachdem sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, befand sie sich in einem engen holprigen Ding, was sie nach einigen Augenblicken als Automobil identifizieren konnte, doch gefahren war sie damit noch nie. Und dann waren da noch die Schmerzen. Es war geradezu höllisch. Hätte sie das nur vorher bedacht... dies war definitiv auch ihr letztes Kind, das schwor sie sich. So begnügte sie sich damit, sich auf die Lippen zu beißen und stumm die Muggel anzufunkeln, die sich nervös über ihre Liege beugten. Ach, warum hatte sie nicht auf Percy gehört? Sie hätte bequem ins St. Mungos hinüber gehen können, als die Schmerzen begonnen hatten. Jetzt war es dafür zu spät und ihre Wehen hatten eingesetzt. Sie traute sich auch nicht, die Muggel zu bitten, das St. Mungos anzusteuern, denn die wussten sowieso nicht wo es lag.

Als das unheimliche Gefährt endlich zum Stehen kam, ging es furchtbar hektisch zu und irgendetwas piekste Alba furchtbar in den Arm. War das ein Schlauch? Erschrocken wollte sie sich aufbäumen, doch eine weitere Wehe zwang sie erneut auf die Liege.

„Bleiben Sie liegen", sagte einer der Muggel. „Wir fahren sie jetzt direkt in den Kreißsaal."

Alba hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was dieser ominöse Saal war, aber schlimmer als hier konnte es sowieso nicht sein.

Ihre Trage wurde mit einem Ruck angehoben und sie musste auf die Zähne beißen, um nicht zu schreien. Wieso waren diese Muggel nur so unsensibel?

Die Muggel setzten sich in Bewegung und die endlosen Flure glitten an ihr vorbei, kalt und steril. Wieso war hier niemand der nur ein wenig freundlich aussah?

Die Wehe ebbte ab und Alba fand Zeit, sich aufzusetzen.

„Hören Sie, mir geht es gut, ich möchte..."

Doch die Männer ignorierten sie. Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Alba befand sich in einem hell erleuchteten Raum ohne Fenster. Zwei weitere Männer eilten zu ihr hin und fragten nicht einmal nach ihrem Namen, sie taten, als sei sie gar nicht da, denn die beiden unterhielten sich mit den Männern, die sie hergebracht hatten.

Schließlich wurde es Alba zu viel.

„Ich höre Sie!", tobte sie los.

„Beruhigen Sie sich doch, Miss...", stammelte ein rotbackiger älterer Herr.

„Mrs Weasley!"

„Mrs Weasley, das ist vollkommen normal, die Wehen haben eingesetzt und Sie haben das Bewusstsein verloren. Wir müssen nun schauen, ob die Geburt eingeleitet werden kann."

„Gar nichts werden Sie!", schrie Alba. „Ich wollte überhaupt nicht hier hin, Sie können mich doch nicht gegen meinen Willen hier..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn eine neue Wehe setzte ein. Keuchend hielt Alba sich ihren Bauch.

„Entspannen Sie sich."

„Halten Sie endlich den Mund, dann kann ich das auch", entgegnete Alba herrisch, ganz die Reinblüterin, die sie ja auch war.

Der Muggelarzt entfernte sich ein Stück von ihr und beriet sich mit dem anderen Mann.

Alba konnte kein Wort von dem verstehen, was die beiden da sprachen, nur ein paar Wortfetzen. Warum sprachen sie jetzt von einem Kaiser? Hatten diese Männer keine Ahnung vom Kinderkriegen?

..::~::..

Wie betäubt sah Percy dem Krankenwagen hinterher. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Die Muggelärzte hatten Alba mitgenommen. Wohin hatte man sie gefahren? Er wusste, dass es ein dutzend Krankenhäuser im Umkreis gab, so fand er sie doch nie!

Der dritte Muggel, den er fragte, brachte ihm die gewünschte Information, denn er schien sich hier auszukennen. Das Krankenhaus lag nur zwei Blocks weiter, Percy kannte es, denn manchmal kam er auf dem Weg zur Arbeit dort vorbei. Er stürmte los, doch er kam nur stockend voran, überall Passanten! Bei Merlins Bart, merkten diese Leute nicht, dass es wichtig war? Eine ältere Dame sah ihm empört nach, als er sich ziemlich unsanft an ihr vorbei quetschte, doch ganz allmählich näherte er sich seinem Ziel.

Doch die Zeit zog sich schier endlos dahin, während Percy allerhand Zeit fand, sich die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien auszumalen. Ging es Alba gut? Was war mit dem Kind? War sie wirklich zusammengebrochen, oder war es schlimmer? Wieso hatte er ihr nur erlaubt, sich in das Café zu setzen, er hätte sie direkt vor dem St. Mungos abliefern sollen, ihr ging es doch schon seit Tagen schlecht. Immer wieder drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis. Es musste alles gut werden, es würde alles gut werden, wenn er nur endlich dieses elende Krankenhaus erreichte!

Einige Leute stoben zur Seite, als er um die Ecke bog und endlich den weitläufigen Park erreichte, der das Krankenhaus umsäumte. Nirgendwo war ein Eingang zu sehen und schließlich stieg Percy einfach über die Hecke. Hoffentlich machten die Muggel ihm nicht jetzt noch, im letzten Moment Schwierigkeiten. Schwer atmend erreichte er einen Seiteneingang des Krankenhauses und schlüpfte hinein.

Drinnen herrschte eine merkwürdige Atmosphähre, alles wirkte so kahl und nackt. Das Mobiliar war weiß und überhaupt nicht freundlich, ganz anders als im St. Mungos.

Wo fragte man hier nach einer Patientin? Ein kleines Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Information", führte ihn an einen blauen Tresen, hinter dem jedoch niemand war.

Verärgert und außer Atem blieb Percy vor diesem Tresen stehen und trommelte mit den Fingern darauf herum. Gefühlte drei Stunden vergingen, als endlich eine Kaugummi kauende Schwester aus dem einem nahe liegenden Zimmer kam und ihn kurz musterte.

„Sie wünschen?", sagte sie mit unangenehm schriller Stimme.

„Mrs. Weasley", verlangte er.

„Haben wir hier nicht."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich weiß, welche Patienten wir hier haben und welche nicht", antwortete sie ziemlich entrüstet.

„Haben Sie nachgesehen?"

Percy musste ziemlich an sich halten, um nicht augenblicklich diese Frau anzuschreien.

„Nein", gab sie zu.

Zähneknirschend wiederholte Percy seinen Wunsch: „Dann hätte ich jetzt gerne, dass Sie nachschauen, ob Mrs. Weasley hier stationiert ist."

Die Schwester rollte entnervt mit den Augen und bemühte eine kleine Kiste mit Tasten, auf die sie wie von Sinnen einhämmerte. Unwillkürlich musste Percy sich fragen, ob die Dame nicht vielleicht einfach nur verrückt war.

„Nein, wir haben hier keine Mrs. Weasley", erklärte sie nach einer Weile selbstzufrieden.

Hinter Percy hatte sich mittlerweile eine Schlange gebildet und einige Muggel starrten ihn ziemlich böse an, weil er sie alle aufhielt.

„Meine Frau ist eben hier hin gebracht worden. Sie bekommt ein Kind."

„Sagen Sie das doch", schnappte die Ziege hinter dem Tresen. „Gerade eben ist eine junge Frau reingebracht worden. Ich schaue mal nach."

Wie gnädig, dachte Percy.

„Gehen Sie in den zweiten Stock, da ist die Gynäkologie. Die Dame ist aber noch nicht registriert, ich weiß nicht, ob das Ihre Frau ist."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Percy sich um und stürmte zu den Treppen hinüber. Natürlich war das seine Frau! Was für eine furchtbare Person. Doch auf der Station ereilte ihn der nächste Schrecken. Die Tür hatte keinen Griff und weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, der ihm diese Tür öffnen konnte.

Fluchend hämmerte er gegen die Glastür, die unter seinen Fäusten erzitterte, doch niemand kam. Hastig sah er sich um. Es war auch sonst niemand hier. Wenn er nur einmal... Percy atmete tief durch und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„Alohomora."

Ein leises Klicken erscholl, dann war Percy drinnen. Auf dem Flur war es gespenstisch ruhig, ganz leise konnte er gedämpfte Stimmen hören, die sich unterhielten. Der Flur schien sehr lang zu sein und seine Schritte warfen ein unheimliches Echo zurück.

Eine Zimmertür stand offen, entschlossen trat Percy ein.

Zwei Krankenschwestern blickten ihn erschrocken an.

„Wie kommen Sie denn hier rein?"

„Die Tür stand offen", log er dreist. „Ich suche meine Frau. Sie bekommt ein Kind."

Dann wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Alles hätte noch blöder als der letzte Satz geklungen.

„Wie heißt denn Ihre Frau", sagte die eine lächelnd.

„Weasley", wiederholte er erneut.

Wieso zog sich alles heute nur so furchtbar langsam dahin?

„Klein? Dunkle Haare?"

Percy nickte.

Die andere Schwester seufzte.

„Sie ist augenblicklich im OP, Sie können gerade nicht zu ihr."

OP? Percy verfluchte seine Unwissenheit. Muggelkunde hatte er nie belegt und wann kam er schon mal in Berührung mit Muggeln? Er arbeitete schließlich im Zaubereiministerium und war in einer reinen Zaubererfamilie groß geworden.

„Ist denn alles in Ordnung?", fragte er benommen.


	25. Allegretta

Die ältere der beiden seufzte und rollte die Augen.

„Väter", sagte sie und die andere kicherte.

„Mr. Weasley, ihrer Frau geht es gut, Sie können nur nicht einfach in die Operation rein platzen."

„Aber", stammelte Percy, nun vollends hilflos. Was für eine Operation?

„Agnes schaut mal nach, wie weit der Doktor ist. Ich bringe Ihnen in der Zwischenzeit einen Kaffee. Setzen Sie sich nur."

Percy wusste gar nicht wirklich wie ihm geschah, eine der Krankenschwestern drückte ihn sachte auf einen schnell herbeigeholten Stuhl und nahm ihm noch rasch das Versprechen ab, sich nicht vom Fleck zu rühren, dann stürmten beide los, jeweils in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Es war kalt in dem kleinen Raum, obwohl draußen ein warmer Frühlingstag zu Ende ging. Oder vielleicht war ihm auch nur so kalt, nach dem anstrengenden Weg hierhin. Er seufzte. Sein Herz wollte gar nicht aufhören, schneller zu schlagen.

Schritte auf dem Flur. Percy schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Mr. Weasley", sagte die eine nun lächelnd. „Sie können Ihre Tochter besuchen."

Percy stieß beinahe den Stuhl um, so hastig sprang er auf, was die albere Tante schon wieder zum kichern brachte. Merkte sie nicht, dass das hier etwas Wichtiges war? Muggel waren schon irgendwie seltsam. Dennoch folgte er ihr mit großen Schritten den Flur hinunter. Aus einem der abzweigenden Zimmer trat ein Mann mit einem weißen Kittel. Percy nahm an, dass es sich dabei um einen der Muggelärzte handeln musste, denn die Krankenschwester sprach höchst respektvoll mit diesem älteren Herrn.

„Kann ich jetzt endlich zu meiner Frau?", mischte er sich ein, als ihm dieses konfuse Gespräch zu lange dauerte.

„Ja doch, wir haben ihre Frau schon verlegt, sie können zu ihr", beschwichtigte der Weißkittel ihn.

„Welches Zimmer?", knurrte er ungehalten.

„Sieben, aber..."

Den Rest hörte er gar nicht mehr, er rannte einfach los, den Gang hinunter und bremste abrupt vor der Tür mit der Aufschrift „Sieben". Mit pochendem Herzen stieß er die Tür auf.

Alba schlief, das erkannte er sofort. Ihr weißes Gesicht war noch blasser als sonst und sie war verschwitzt. An ihrem Arm hing eine Infusion und ihr schwarzes Haar fiel ihr wild in die Stirn. Und dann war da noch etwas. Ein kleines Bündel in Albas Armen.

Ganz vorsichtig schlich er sich an das Bett heran und warf einen Blick auf das kleine „Ding" in diesem Bündel. Die Augen waren fest geschlossen und die kleine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Aus der weichen Decke lugte ein Büschel roter Haare. Wie im Traum beugte er sich hinab und strich dem winzigen Ding über die Wange. Die Haut war gerötet, aber sonst schien sie absolut gesund zu sein. Der kleine Körper regte sich nur ein kleines bisschen, als er sie berührte. Die kleinen Fingerchen hatte sie um das Ende der Decke geschlungen. Wie sie hier beide so lagen, war alles so friedlich. Percy lächelte auf seine Tochter hinab. Allegretta.

..::~::..

_Drei Monate später..._

Alba zog dem kleinen Mädchen die Mütze zurecht und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Doch Allegretta war heute nicht in der Stimmung, für ein paar sanfte Liebkosungen. Das kleine Mädchen war widerspenstig und mit ihren drei Monaten schon sehr eigen.

Alba seufzte und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kakao. Wieso war Percy heute nur so unpünktlich, das wurde ja jeden Tag schlimmer. Sie saß im selben Café wie vor Allegrettas Geburt und wartete auf ihren Mann. Merkwürdig, wieder hier zu sitzen, während draußen das Leben immer schneller vorbei zog. Die Sonne stand schon tief und Alba war froh, wenn sie endlich wieder zu Hause war. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass so ein kleines Geschöpf so anstrengend sein konnte. Dankbar registrierte sie, dass Allegretta langsam einnickte, trotz des Trubels, der in dem kleinen Café herrschte.

So starrte Alba nach draußen und wartete.

Die Glöckchentraube an der Tür wurde in helle Aufregung versetzt, als jemand den Laden betrat, aber Alba sah nicht auf.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte eine Stimme, die ihr eigentümlich bekannt vorkam.

Als sie den Blick hob, erkannte sie Ginny, Percys Schwester.

Erschrocken rutschte sie mit ihrem Stuhl zurück und stieß dabei Allegrettas Kinderwagen an. Die Kleine erwachte und fing erschrocken an zu weinen.

Verärgert nahm sie das Kind aus dem Wagen und flüsterte ihr ein paar Worte zu, worauf Allegretta augenblicklich verstummte. Wenigstens war sie kein Kind, dass den ganzen Tag nur schrie.

„Ist das...?" Ginny brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

Alba nickte nur. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Noch mehr Dinge, um die man sich kümmern musste. Trotzdem lächelte sie Ginny ermutigend zu.

„Möchtest du sie mal halten?"

Doch Ginny winkte ab. „Nein, ich kann nicht gut mit Kindern."

Verwundert wiegte Alba Allegretta auf und ab, damit sie wieder einschlief. Alle kleinen Mädchen waren doch verrückt nach Babys. Jedenfalls kannte sie das von ihren Freundinnen. Obwohl sie selbst auch nie wirklich etwas mit Kleinkindern anfangen hatte können, wenn sie es recht bedachte. Sie lächelte vage.

„Was möchtest du von mir?", fragte sie leise.

„Du musst mit Percy sprechen."

„Weswegen?"

„Du fragst noch weswegen? Du bist schuld, dass mein Bruder sich von seiner Familie losgesagt hat."

Ginnys Stimme war schrill geworden.

Unwillkürlich schoss es Alba durch den Kopf, dass Ginny doch eigentlich hätte in der Schule sein müssen. Hatte das neue Schuljahr überhaupt schon angefangen? So beschloss sie das Gespräch erst mal in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, schon alleine deswegen, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, wovon Ginny überhaupt sprach.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

„Ich komme aus der Winkelgasse", entgegnete Ginny knapp mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Und was soll Pecy getan haben?", kam Alba zu dem eigentlichen Thema zurück, weil sie merkte, dass sie so bei Ginny nicht weiter kam.

„Spiel hier bitte nicht die Unwissende", ereiferte sich Ginny.

Alba riss nun endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Die versnobbte Reinblüterin brach durch.

„Pass mal auf, kleine Miss Naseweis, ich habe keinen Grund dich anzulügen und wenn ich dich, verdammt noch mal, frage, was los ist, dann erwarte ich auch eine vernünftige Antwort, oder aber ich stehe auf der Stelle auf und gehe. Du kannst dir das gerne aussuchen."

Allegretta quiekte vor Schreck über die Laute Stimme ihrer Mutter und einige Gäste hatten sich zu ihnen herumgedreht. Beschämt setzte Alba das Kind in den Kinderwagen und starrte böse zu Ginny hinüber.

„Percy hat Dad beschimpft", sagte Ginny mit erstickter Stimme.

„Warum sollte er das?"

„Was weiß ich denn? Er ist befördert worden und..."

Bei Merlins Bart, hoffentlich fing das Mädchen jetzt nicht noch an zu weinen. Alba hasste weinende Teenager. Aber Ginny weinte nicht. Sie starrte nur eine Weile auf die Tischplatte, als ringe sie um Fassung.

„Und?", hakte Alba nach.

„Dad hat ihm gesagt, dass er nur befördert worden ist, damit Fudge jemanden in der Nähe hat, der uns ausspionieren kann."

„Mit Verlaub, so spannend ist die Familie Weasley nicht, warum sollte er das tun?", entgegnete Alba mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Wegen Dumbledore."

„Das klingt ziemlich an den Haaren herbei gezogen. Was hat Percy mit Dumbledore zu tun?"

Ginny machte ein abfälliges Geräusch.

„Nicht er, aber Dad. Er ist doch schon immer mit Dumbledore befreundet gewesen und..."

Wieder brach sie ab und sah sich hilfesuchend nach der Kellnerin um, als wolle sie etwas bestellen.

Alba schob ihr den Kakao hinüber und Ginny nahm dankbar einen Schluck, auch wenn sie nichts sagte.

„Und?"

„Dad hat ihm all das gesagt, aber Percy wollte es nicht hören. Er hat so furchtbare Dinge über Dad gesagt. Dass er keinen Ehrgeiz hätte. Und dass Percy sich von ihm seine Zukunft nicht verbauen lassen würde und überhaupt sei Dads bescheuerte Art der Grund, warum wir immer so wenig Geld haben."

Sie sagte das nicht beschämt, das bewunderte Alba. Sie selber schämte sich so ziemlich jeden Tag für ihre Karge Wohnung und die wenigen Spielsachen, die Allegretta besaß.

„Und du denkst, dass sei meine Schuld?", fragte sie.

„Percy war nie so, bevor er dich kennengelernt hat", konterte Ginny ungewohnt scharf.

Alba fuhr sich durch die Haare. Vielleicht sah das von ihrer Seite tatsächlich so aus. Aber ganz sicher war nur, dass sie Percy niemals zu etwas gezwungen hatte. Und solche Dinge hätte sie auch nie von ihm verlangt.

„Und dann?"

„Sie haben sich angeschrien und dann ist Percy aus dem Haus und seitdem nicht mehr dagewesen. Er grüßt Dad nicht einmal mehr im Ministerium. Er tut so, als sei er nicht da."

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Alba, weil sie nicht glauben konnte, oder wollte, dass Percy sich so benahm.

„Ja", antwortete Ginny mit Nachdruck.

Allegretta war während des Wortwechsels wieder eingeschlafen. Nachdenklich schaute Alba auf ihre schlafende Tochter hinab.

„Ich spreche mit ihm", sagte sie leise.

Ginny schwieg eine Weile. Alba folgte ihrem Blick. Ginny sah das kleine Mädchen an.

„Sie ist hübsch, die Kleine. Wie heißt sie überhaupt?"

„Allegretta", entgegnete Alba.

Ginny sah auf die Uhr.

„Ich muss los."

Alba nickte nur und Ginny erhob sich. Als die Gryffindor sich zum gehen umwandte, lächelte sie ihr jedoch zaghaft zu.

„Danke", flüsterte sie beinahe.


End file.
